The Panzer Diaries: Great Britain
by Deathvoltz
Summary: 1944. The tide of war is changing. Millions have died on either side, but the Western Allies have planned something big. Big enough to hopefully end the war once and for all. For many, it is just another battle, another offensive; but for one young woman, her story in this war is just about to begin. This is the sequel to the first Panzer Diary, stay tuned for updates!
1. Chapt 1: A New Arrival, A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Arrival, A New Beginning.**

27th May, 1944. 1900 hours – Thetford, Norfolk County, England.

Outside, the street was relatively quiet. People in civilian clothing and uniform alike walked up and down the road, some donned with black berets. The area was quite tranquil. The sun shone in the sky, casting long shadows on the passers-by as they went about their business. Once in a while a military truck would roll past, carrying ammunition or military supplies, the noise slowly disappearing into the distance.

At the corner of the street, a door swung open with a loud bang as a group of soldiers, all wearing black berets staggered out, laughing. They quickly stood upright and saluted as they saw an officer walk past them. He gave them a curt nod and returned the salute quickly, before opening the door to the pub and walking in.

Once inside, the thick, hot musty air of tobacco smog and sweat hit him like a hard slap to the face. The quietness of the outside was instantly replaced with loud, indistinguishable raucous of chatter and laughter. The pub was packed. Soldiers of all ranks had all come to this bar to have a drink or two for the evening. A sudden uproar and chanting caused the officer to turn his head. In the corner, a group of men had huddled together as two others downed a large pint of drink, presumably in competition against one another as the rest shouted encouragement to either of them. A curve of a smile formed on his lips, as his watchful gaze swept round the crowded place.

In the other corner of the pub, a young woman sat patiently in her khaki battledress. On its sleeve, three downward facing chevrons denoted her rank. She fiddled with her blonde hair impatiently, her blue eyes searching for familiar faces. The woman was waiting. Waiting for her fellow crewmembers to arrive.

'What is taking them so long?' She thought to herself, taking out a packet of cigarettes from her pocket and placing it on the table as a young waitress walked over with a bottle and glass in her hands.

"Here's your gin, ma'am." She spoke, setting the bottle and glass down on the table. "Is there anything else you need?

The woman's blue eyes flashed upwards to look at the waitress with a gentle smile. "No, that will be quite enough, thank you very much." She stated. Her voice had a warm, elegant tone to it, which clearly emphasised her feelings. As the waitress walked away, she poured herself a small glass of gin, before quickly drinking it in one go. Her eyes once again scanned the room. An officer was at the counter, patiently waiting to be served.

Through the corner of her eye, she could see a group of young men, all donned with black berets, looking at her. She paused for a moment, just as three of the men walked over to her.

"Well, aren't you a beau'iful lady." One spoke sneeringly. "Sure you're in the righ' place?" The woman poured herself another glass, downing it in one go before standing up and confronting the man who had disrespected her.

"I would ask that firstly, you do not insult a non-commissioned officer, corporal." She spoke calmly, yet coldly, almost spitting out the man's rank. "And secondly, you also address me by my rank. Otherwise, I will report you to my commanding officer for insubordination to an NCO. Do we have an understanding?"

The man grinned. "Well, aren't you getting all 'igh and mighty, 'Sergeant'."

She frowned. The man was most likely under the influence of some sort of drink. "I will ask you one more time, corporal." She muttered, her voice suddenly dropping, becoming much more serious. "Take back what you said before, otherwise I will report you for insubordination. Talking back to a non-commissioned officer is not being exemplary of your rank, corporal. Perhaps you are not totally worthy of this rank?"

The soldier stepped forward. "I'd take that back if I were you." He growled. The woman crossed her arms.

"You're not in any position to argue, corporal. This is your last warning." She replied slowly. "Or maybe you are too proud of yourself to keep quiet?"

The man frowned. "What did you sa-"

"What is going on here?"

Turning round, the woman saw an officer standing behind her, only the table separating them. It was the man at the counter earlier. "Are they causing you any particular trouble, Sergeant?" He asked, although his gaze was directly locked at the men, who had now stepped back a couple of paces.

"Yes sir. This one," She pointed at the man who had confronted her. "He commented about my stature as a woman, and when I asked him to withdraw his comment, he refused, even to the point of confronting me. I feel this may be an act of insubordination to a non-commissioned officer."

The man nodded, his deadly gaze still looking at the men. "I see." He spoke coldly, his voice and facial expression void of any readable emotion. He stepped round and confronted the man. "How. Dare you speak to a NCO is such a manner. You deserve to be court martialled and arrested right now for direct insubordination. But since we are so close to the offensive, I shall have to deal with you later, with other methods." He glanced over at the other men. "Get him out of my sight. Immediately."

Watching the men slowly walk away and out of the bar, the woman turned to the officer. "Thank you, sir." She spoke, sighing with relief. "Please, take a seat sir, if you wish."

The man sat down slowly. "With pleasure." Noticing the black beret that was on her head, he flashed a small smile. "I see you are part of the Royal Armoured Corps. What is your name, may I ask?"

The latter smiled. Judging from his tone of voice, and the way he spoke, she could tell he was a southerner, presumably of upper class. "My name, is Sergeant Darjeeling. Attached to the 7th Armoured Division, 5th Royal Tank Regiment, and I was posted to A Squadron, 1st platoon."

The man raised a brow. "I see." He replied. "Well, jolly nice to meet you, Sergeant. I am Lieutenant James Moore. I am your platoon leader." He flashed another small smile, before extending his hand, in which Darjeeling warmly shook. "Excuse me if I seem negligent, but it seems I haven't seen you here before?"

Darjeeling nodded. "I only arrived here this afternoon, sir. I had finished my NCO training just under a month ago, but they took a long time getting the paperwork done." She spoke clearly, whilst pouring another glass of gin.

"Ah. That may explain that discrepancy." Said James, taking out a cigarette. "So you're yet to go through your baptism of fire."

"Yes, I am." Darjeeling responded. "But, may I ask another question, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"Is it uncommon for women to join the Royal Armoured Corps?" She asked. "Judging by the behaviour of… that group of men."

James thought for a moment, taking a long drag of his cigarette before answering. "It isn't considered rare these days, but the numbers are still few. Take for example my platoon. I know two other crewmembers who are women there."

Upon hearing his words, Darjeeling's eyes lit up slightly. "What are their names, may I ask?"

James' face brightened up slightly at her tone of voice. "Ah, you may well know them. They've talked to me some time ago about you joining up. They are Corporal Assam and Lance Corporal Pekoe. Do their names ring any sort of bell?"

Darjeeling nodded quickly. "Yes sir. They're my lifelong friends." She smiled in delight upon hearing their names.

"Well," James stated. "You do know I have placed them under your command? You shall also be commanding the Sherman Firefly in our platoon." He asked. "Because from the looks of it, I assume you all work jolly well together, and I feel you and your crew are worthy of this responsibility." Darjeeling blinked in surprise.

"No, I didn't know." She smiled. "That is very welcoming news to me, thank you sir!"

James got up slowly. "Well, I shall leave you with that thought. I have to deal with that man who offended you. Until then." He shook Darjeeling's hand, before walking out of the bar, just as another group of people entered a few moments later.

Darjeeling smiled, her hand taking out a cigarette from its packet, when she felt two figures standing behind her.

"Well, look who's finally arrived." A female voice sounded from behind her. Her voice was rather soft, rather matching of someone who had a quiet yet gentle character. Darjeeling beamed, standing up to face the two women who were stood behind her.

"Well, you do not look a day older, Lance Corporal Pekoe." She spoke happily, before grabbing her into a tight hug, and doing the same to the other.

"Lieutenant Moore said that you were here, so Assam and I decided to look for you." Said Orange Pekoe. She was a modestly tall woman, just a little shorter than Darjeeling herself. Her light ginger hair was tied up in two braids, which was common for her to do so.

"Really? Well I sure am surprised that you were able to find me in this… place." Darjeeling replied quickly, finishing her glass of gin before smiling once more. "So, ladies. What did I miss over the last few years?" She asked, gesturing them to follow her.

"To be honest, we spent our entire time fighting in Africa against the Afrika Korps, before briefly fighting in Sicily." Assam stated as they exited the pub. "You missed a lot." She grinned, seeing the look on Darjeeling's face. She was a beautiful woman, with long, straight blond hair which usually extended down to the middle of her back, but army regulations made it that it could only be shoulder length. Like most tank crewmen, she wore the khaki battledress, with two downward pointing chevrons on each sleeve that denoted her rank; a discrepancy Darjeeling noticed.

"Congratulations, Assam. Seems like you've finally become a corporal."

"Why, thank you Sergeant. I worked hard to achieve it." Assam responded happily as the trio walked down the road towards Thetford Forest. A few meters out, they spotted an officer wearing a peaked cap coming their way. Immediately, all three turned their heads to face the officer and saluted. He quickly returned the salute.

"I'm sure you did." Darjeeling spoke as the officer soon walked past them. "You deserved it." They walked on for a while, as the orange sun began setting below the horizon, gently coaxing the night to come. Silence fell upon them momentarily, before Orange Pekoe spoke.

"What's your first impression of Lieutenant Moore?" She suddenly asked.

Darjeeling thought for a moment. "I think he's a nice person. But, since I've only met him today, I cannot be sure. Only time will tell, I guess." She smirked. "Well. He did 'save' me from a couple of drunk lads who tried to get the better of me."

"Oh, you've got to tell me about that." Assam spoke excitedly.

"I shall, at a later date." The latter spoke, changing the subject before she could question her any further. "So, are we all ready for the operation that is about to happen?" In her heart, Darjeeling knew very little about the operation that was supposed to take place. All she knew was that it could change the tide of war on the western front. She didn't know what to expect. After all, she'd never seen any action, unlike her peers.

"We've been readying up all our equipment." Orange spoke gently. "From what I know, it's a big operation. Like, massive." Darjeeling raised a brow.

"Has it got a codename?"

"Operation Overlord, apparently."

* * *

I am back with a new Panzer Diary! I decided that Britain would be the next country to feature, so, sorry for those who thought differently. I hope I could shift your mind with this new Panzer Diary.

For those who don't know, this is the sequel to "The Panzer Diaries: Germany". Each Panzer Diary will revolve around a country, and include a major offensive or tank battle they have fought in.

If you've read the first Panzer Diary, or have started with this current Panzer Diary, I hope you enjoy this one as well.

 **As always, any reviews with constructive criticism would be welcome.**

 **If you've enjoyed what you've read, and want to know what happens next, or if you're just interested in my writing, don't hesitate to favourite and follow! It also helps me know what I'm writing you find enjoyable.**


	2. Chapt 2: A Bloody Baptism of Fire

**Chapter 2: A Bloody Baptism of Fire.**

9th June, 1944. 0845 hours – German Lines near Bucéels, France.

Two panthers rolled to a stop in the centre of the village, a few meters away from a Tiger that was parked adjacent to a rather well maintained house made of cobble. All three tanks were draped with camo nets, well suited for the narrow hedge lanes and open fields of the French bocage. The sun was shining down in the early morning sky, its bright light casting shadows on the three metal machines. Alongside them, two platoons of panzergrenadiers also stopped, making the most of their short break.

The commander's hatch opened, and a young woman's torso popped out, before climbing onto the turret and slowly made her way onto the ground. She wore the distinctive black jacket and trousers and sidecap of a panzerwaffe crewman. She was quite tall for her age, with short, pale brown hair which extended down to her shoulders. Another tank commander quickly jumped down from his vehicle to join her.

"Why is taking Oberleutnant Ketler so long?" He asked impatiently. He had dirty blond hair which was rather messy and unkempt. He was about half a head taller than the girl, and like the latter, wore the infamous black uniform of the Panzerwaffe.

The young woman shrugged. "She's always been like that. It's her nature, I guess." She replied. "Maho's always been rather…calculating; she'd much rather have a fully formed plan, than go in guns blazing and without a backup idea."

Moments later, the door to the house opened, and an older looking woman walked out slowly, before heading towards the duo. "Unteroffizier Ketler, Feldwebel Schneider." She greeted curtly. "About time you two showed up." She, like the other woman, had short brown hair, but hers was a much darker shade of brown. "I've had a look at the surrounding area. It seems HQ is correct."

"Meaning?" Schneider questioned, as a few NCOs and officers from the panzergrenadiers joined them.

"Our reconnaissance reported possible enemy movement towards Bucéels." She replied, taking out a map from her pocket and laying it out on the hull of the Panther. "Judging that there is a main road running up towards this place, the attack will either come on the left or right flank at the village Le Douet de Chouain. It will most likely come from the direction of Ellon." She stated, pointing at the village due west.

"What is our plan of action then?"

"We make a defensive perimeter on the left flank of Le Douet de Chouain. Schneider, you and Unteroffizier Ketler will stay together. There is a line of bushes that will act well as camouflage. Set up an ambush point there. The two panzergrenadier platoons will cover your flanks; one on the right and left." Maho ordered. "Also, I want you to withdraw if you begin taking excessive return fire. I don't want to be losing unnecessary amounts of men." She turned to the girl. "Especially you. Is everyone clear on their orders?"

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant." They all replied.

As the girl began to head to her Panther, Maho walked over. "Miho, I want a word." She turned round slowly.

"Hm?"

The latter smiled. "Be careful, okay? It's going to be your first encounter with the enemy."

Miho rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be fine." She replied, a slight exasperation in her voice. "I've gone through the same training you've had, you know."

Maho sighed. "I know; I'm just trying to look after you… it's my responsibility as a sister." She spoke softly. "Stay with Schneider. He'll watch your back. Remember what I've told you. It's invaluable advice."

"I will. Don't you worry, _Oberleutnant._ " Miho retorted playfully. Maho flashed a smile. The playfulness in her sister still remained, even during this dire situation. She wished she could be like her; not having the brunt of responsibility resting heavily on her shoulders.

"Alright, let's roll out."

* * *

9th June, 1944. 0930 hours – Ellon, France.

 _"Spread out, keep an eye out on the bushes. 1_ _st_ _platoon, cover and advance on the left flank."_

 _"Roger that, keep your eyes peeled lads. Don't let Jerry hit you."_

 _"Anyone see anything?"_

 _"Err, negative Lieutenant. All clear so far."_

 _"Alright, but I will advise caution. Keep your eyes on a swivel."_

Voices crackled in and out of the radio, the messages crackly with static. From the safety of her Sherman Firefly, Darjeeling leaned her upper torso out of the commander's hatch, staring into the distant hedges and fields using her binoculars. The dense bocage was very disorientating; miles and miles of wide, open green fields coupled with the narrow, claustrophobic lanes of roads with hedges lining both sides. Perfect for a defensive position. Or a well concealed ambush.

"Darjeeling, Owens. Keep an eye on the bushes as we move up. You have my permission to engage any targets you spot." James's voice sounded over the radio.

"Roger that, Lieutenant." Darjeeling responded quickly. Her Firefly, along with several others, were positioned in a hedge which offered substantial camouflage, covering the advance of their Squadron's advance towards Le Douet de Chouain; a small village lying in the wake of one of their objectives, the town of Tilly-Sur-Seulles.

"Should I load an Amour Piercing shell, Sergeant?" Orange Pekoe asked. "Just to be ready in case of an attack?"

Darjeeling shook her head. Ever since they had landed at Normandy on the afternoon of 7th June, they had faced light resistance within the bocage, making their advance in this sector swift. "There is no need as of yet." She replied coolly, sitting back down into her seat and stretching.

"But, what if there's an enemy attack?" Assam questioned quietly. "It's awfully quiet." She whispered. "I don't like it." Darjeeling shrugged.

"I doubt there will be an enemy attack. I haven't seen any sufficient enemy forces as of yet." She stated plainly. "But, just be aware of any movements. Everyone clear?"

"Yes, Sergeant." They all replied. Silence fell upon the inhabitants of the tank. Assam shifted nervously in her seat. It was too quiet for her comfort. Almost as if her body wanted to tell her something. "Do you see anything, Darjey?" She whispered.

"Not a thing." Darjeeling replied slowly, scanning the area through her binoculars. "Damn this blasted countryside." She muttered, cursing under her breath. "I won't be able to spot an elephant even if it was right in front of me."

"Definitely something different to the deserts we fought in." Orange Pekoe chirped in, lightening up the mood inside the tank.

"Oh? What was it like?" Darjeeling questioned eagerly.

"Vast, flat sandy deserts. The tanks raised so much dust that Jerry could see us from miles away." The latter replied quickly. "And it was so hot. You could almost-"

 _"Thomas, Enemy tank to your left!"_

 _"What the-"_

* * *

The radio exploded into life just as the leading Cromwell suddenly took a hit to the side and exploded into flames. The stricken tank crawled to a stop as one man flopped out of the commander's hatch and onto the ground, before crawling desperately away from the iron grave. Darjeeling immediately snapped into action.

"Orange, AP shell at the double!" She yelled just as the area exploded in a hail of gunfire. The leading British infantry immediately dropped under a storm of bullets, their cries of agony carried by the wind.

"Clear!" Orange shouted, lifting up a shell and loading it into the massive breech.

"Assam! Be ready to fire when I give the word!" Darjeeling ordered, scanning the area for the tank that had opened fire. The field was ablaze; the British troops were taking heavy fire from both flanks; it was a well-executed ambush. A sudden movement in the bushes caught her eye. "We've got a tank! 10 o'clock, about 600 meters away!"

Assam traversed the turret, just in time to see a Panther's front emerge from the dense hedgerow; its long 75mm cannon gleaming in the sunlight. Its turret slowly cranked towards them. Darjeeling's eyes widened.

"Assam, fire! Fire now!" She screamed.

Assam slammed her foot onto the firing pedal, and the entire tank shuddered violently. A brilliant, blinding flash erupted from the muzzle brake of the 17 pounder gun; the massive overpressure wave knocking Darjeeling slightly backwards. She cursed as the shot screamed past the Panther, barely skimming the top of its turret.

Moments later, sparks erupted from its turret as a second Firefly engaged the tank. Flames shot out of the commander's hatch as the ammo inside cooked off.

Darjeeling stared in amazement; never in her life had she seen something so destructive, yet amazing in her life. She gazed in awe, just as another Cromwell took a hit, its turret flying off as if it weighed nothing, flames licking up the side of the chassis. Two infantrymen rose to take a shot at the German soldiers; one instantly fell as a bullet impacted with his head, blood and brain exploding everywhere as he collapsed. The other dropped to the floor, taking cover from the murderous hail of steel.

"Darjeeling, Owens, Smith. Try and get onto their flanks and lay suppressing fire." James ordered through the radio.

Darjeeling turned to the driver. "Get us out of here. We'll try and outflank them."

The man turned his head. "Are you sure that is a wise idea?" He asked, just as Assam gave Darjeeling a look of concern. She frowned.

"Just do as I say."

"Aye, Sergeant."

As the Fireflies rolled out, one took a hit. The sound of steel smashing into metal caused Darjeeling to turn and look. A horrible sight filled her eyes; The Firefly was ablaze in a ball of fire. One man was on the floor, rolling around screaming in agony as the flames slowly consumed him. The other man flopped out, missing half a face and an arm. He groaned, blood squirting everywhere as he slowly bled out. She closed her eyes desperately, trying block out the horrific sights and sounds as her stomach churned.

 _"They got Owen, Goddammit!"_

 _"Any survivors?"_

 _"Negative! They're all dead!"_

"There is another Panther travelling towards your position. Sergeant Darjeeling, Corporal Smith, take it out." Lieutenant Moore's voice sounded over the radio.

"Roger that Lieutenant." Darjeeling replied, her voice slightly faint and wavering. The sight of the two men still engrained in her eyes. Her heart raced as adrenaline raced round her body. This was the first time she'd seen serious combat. She jumped slightly at the smallest sound; whether be the wind blowing through the fields, or the hedges rustling in the wind. Her Firefly rounded the narrow country lane, travelling up the road to flank the German forces.

 _"Shit! There's a Tiger!"_

 _"Where?"_

 _"12 o'clo-"_

The panicked shouts of the man ended abruptly as a subsequent explosion rocked the area. Darjeeling sighed, watching a pillar of smoke rise above the hedges. "Corporal Smith, follow my lead." She stated, as they slowly crawled up the lane. The sound of shots and small arms fire wasn't far away; it sounded like a large firefight. "Keep your eyes peeled." Darjeeling spoke. "Watch out for the enemy Tiger and Panther."

"Roger that. Following right behind you."

"There's steep terrain coming up." Said Assam slowly as the continued rolling up the road. "Be careful. They're probably going to be right there, waiting for us." Darjeeling shook her head.

"That would seem impossible."

Assam sighed quietly. Darjeeling was naïve. 'But it isn't her fault. She's gotten hardly any experience.' She thought to herself. "Just, be watchful, okay?"

"Roger that." Darjeeling replied with a small, shaky smile.

The relief of the area gradually turned steeper, as they started going up the slight hill. Darjeeling was ever watchful; scanning the area with her binoculars. Since the warning of a Tiger and Panther in the area, she had seen nothing. It was as if they had disappeared into thin air. As they climbed, she became slightly nervous. "Does anyone see anything?" She asked.

"Negative. There's nothing." Several commanders replied.

Darjeeling sighed. "Alright. Just, keep your eyes peeled."

Silence fell upon the tank, with only the squeaking of the tank tracks and the sound of gunfire interrupting the deadly quietness. Darjeeling perched her elbows on the turret, looking over the nearby fields as they crossed over the hill. Still nothing. "Where are they?" She whispered.

* * *

A shell suddenly shrieked past them, causing her to jump. "Where did that come from!" She shouted, just as another shell slammed into the earth behind them, tossing sod and soil everywhere. "Reverse, Reverse!" She ordered. The Firefly lurched, and slowly began crawling backwards, down the other side of the hill.

"Sergeant, get hull down, Goddammit!" James's voice shouted through the radio. "You're a sitting duck!"

Darjeeling's Firefly perched near the top of the small hill, the chassis of the tank concealed, with only its turret slightly visible. "Smith, do you have eyes on it!" She asked, just as another round screamed towards them, just missing the top of Darjeeling's tank.

"Aye, 11 o'clock. It's a Tiger."

"Engage it!"

The neighbouring Firefly fired, sending a shell downrange. Darjeeling looked in earnest through her binoculars. She cursed as the shell hit the side of the Tiger and ricocheted off. "Orange, AP shell! Assam, fire when ready!" She ordered.

Orange grabbed a fresh AP shell and loaded it into the breech. "Clear!"

"Fire!"

The Firefly rocked once more as the cannon fired, the bedazzling muzzle flash blinding her momentarily. When her sight came back, all she saw was gravel and soil flying high into the air. They had missed.

"He's coming out!" Assam spoke excitedly.

"Hold your fire. Let him get closer." Darjeeling ordered. "Fire when I tell you."

"Roger that Sergeant." Assam replied, traversing the turret to lock the advancing Tiger in her sights.

Darjeeling focused on the Tiger through her binoculars. It was driving very slowly, its massive turret slowly turning towards their position. "Fire!"

The cannon fired, the blast rocking the Firefly backwards slightly. The Tiger suddenly traversed right, so the round glanced onto the turret of the Tiger, ricocheting in a flash of sparks as it scraped against the metal.

A sense of awe fell over her. It was the first time Darjeeling had seen a Tiger in real life. Back home, she had heard about the rumours of this tank, especially on the Eastern Front; it was known to take on hordes of Soviet armour without even taking a scratch. Now, the rumours had become true. She was now face to face with the very same tank that had carved its reputation out of fire, blood and steel. "Look at the size of that thing…" She whispered. "It's a monster!"

The accompanying Firefly opened fire, the subsequent muzzle blast snapping her out of the trance-like state. The shell screamed down the hill, but missed the Tiger by a mere inch, slamming into the ground and ricocheting off the earth. Through her binoculars, Darjeeling made out the tank commander; who was a female. She wore the infamous black uniform, all neatly done up, with several medals hanging from her black jacket, and one around her neck. Instantly, she knew this was no ordinary tank commander. It was an ace; presumably a veteran of the Eastern Front. Her heart sank. This commander was highly experienced, therefore, highly dangerous.

As the Tiger crept closer, its massive 88mm gun roared into action. The shell scraped against their side, sparks flying off as it ricocheted into the ground. The force of the impact threw the inhabitants of the tank around wildly. Darjeeling steadied herself and stared at her opponent. Although both still quite a distance away, both made eye contact. Darjeeling glared at her adversary, and the latter did the same. However, something didn't feel right. Her opponent was smiling. Smirking, almost. A sense of unease crept up against her. Why did she feel like this?

An ear-splitting explosion next to her caused Darjeeling to instantly jump. The Firefly next to her had taken a hit; a clear hole punched into its turret, the rolled steel warped and distorted where the shell had done its work. Seconds later, flames exploded from the engine, soon consuming the entire tank. A man heaved his upper torso out of the commander's hatch; his whole body going up in flames. He screamed in pain as the fire burned through his flesh, just as another round slammed into the crippled tank. The man collapsed back into the tank, never to be seen again as fire engulfed the Firefly like a funeral pyre.

"There's another tank on our flank!" Assam shouted.

"Assam, traverse left! It must be the Panther!" Darjeeling ordered. As the turret swung towards the left, she saw the tank.

The Panther was stood in the middle of an open field, on their left flank. Its gun pointed squarely at Darjeeling's Firefly. Her eyes widened in horror. The Tiger was a decoy. They were so focused on taking it out, they'd forgotten about the Panther. "Assam, Fire! Fire now!" She shouted in desperation.

Assam nodded and slammed her foot on the firing pedal.

The Panther also fired at the same time.

The round screamed through the air and smashed into the lower hull of Darjeeling's Firefly, leaving a small, smoking hole where the round went through.

* * *

"Sergeant Darjeeling, do you copy?"

Inside, the radio crackled into life as Darjeeling slowly opened her eyes. Her head spun dizzily, and her ears were ringing badly. "Is everyone alright?" She asked shakily. Time slowed as she looked around dazedly, praying for any sort of response.

Assam nodded. "Yes. But. The driver." She whispered, weakly shoving the driver, and he slumped forwards. He was missing an arm, and half his head was missing. Blood was spattered everywhere; not a single part of the interior was left uncontaminated with red. Brain matter dripped steadily from the remnants of his face. Blood pooled around the bottom of the tank as the blood drained from the stump of his arm. "He's dead."

Darjeeling looked at the partially decapitated driver, waves of nausea rushing through her body. She sat there, dazed, until suddenly she felt a searing heat come up from behind her; the tank was on fire.

"We need to get out!" She cried weakly, using the last ounce of strength she had to pull herself up and climb out of her stricken Firefly, before jumping and landing onto the hard earth beside her. Assam quickly followed suit seconds later. Orange Pekoe flopped out of the commander's hatch and onto the ground, just as flames exploded out of the hatch as fire claimed the entire tank.

Kneeling down on the ground, Darjeeling gagged and vomited as the sight and smell of the dead driver flashed back into her mind. She had only several cuts on her face. Blood flowed down her cheek, stopping just on her jawline. Her left sleeve was badly ripped; there, another large cut from where spalling had sliced her arm. "Are any of you hurt badly?" She whispered, attempting to stand up but fell back onto all fours, her head spinning heavily and ears ringing endlessly.

Assam stood up shakily. "I'm alright. Just a few cuts." Her face was bloodied, with red slowly dripping from her head. "Orange is alright too." As if in reply, Orange Pekoe nodded, before kneeling over and retching. Blood also covered her uniform, but otherwise, she was unharmed.

"We need to get back to our lines, quick." Darjeeling muttered, standing up unsteadily. "Come on."

As they stumbled back down, her heart and mind raced. Adrenaline rushed through her body; everything had happened so fast. In a blink of an eye, they had received, and survived a hit from an enemy tank. Her head pounded, and through her blurry vision, she saw the silhouette of several Sherman Fireflies and Cromwells; flanked by some British troops. They were safe. For the time being. She couldn't help but smile slightly in relief; but that was immediately swept aside as the image of her dead driver flashed before her eyes again. The blood. The flames. The men ablaze, screaming in total agony. It was all too real. Too horrifying.

"So this is war…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Notes:

Here you go. Chapter 2. It may not be fully historically accurate (e.g. Allied dispositions around Normandy at this date), but hey. It's not a historical recount of an event, is it ^o^. Sorry if it took some time, I had writer's block, but eh. I pulled through and wrote this up. I hope its good :)

 **As always, any reviews with constructive criticism would be welcome.**

 **If you've enjoyed what you've read, and want to know what happens next, or if you're just interested in my writing, don't hesitate to favourite and follow! It also helps me know what I'm writing you find enjoyable.**


	3. Chapt 3: The Old and New Breed

**Chapter 3: The Old and New Breed.**

9th June, 1944. 1400 Hours – Le Douet De Chain, France.

"Hold still. You're going to be just fine."

Two medics surrounded Darjeeling and Assam as they gently patched them up. Assam had her head wound cleaned, and now a slightly bloodied bandage was wrapped around her head. Darjeeling was being treated for her multiple cuts on her face and arm. In the distance, Orange Pekoe looked on, her eyes gazing into nothingness; a clear expression of shock still etched on her face. The town was alive; after the bloody skirmish they had just gone through, they had managed to take the village with mild casualties. Cromwells, Fireflies and trucks rolled through and stopped at various locations, the crewmen climbing out and making an early brew alongside the infantry.

Darjeeling watched the medic slowly clean the wound in her arm. It was a rather deep cut, where shrapnel from the spalling had cleanly sliced through her uniform, and the tissue underneath. The medic took out a small paper packet containing some powder. "Hang on. This may sting a little." He spoke gently, as he sprinkled the powder onto her wound.

She gasped in pain, holding back the tears that were forming on her eyes. The stinging was almost unbearable. Once again, she felt nauseous and dizzy, but she forced the gagging feeling down. The medic smiled, wrapping a bandage round her wound, and securing it tightly. "See? Wasn't so bad, was it?" He said, flashing a gentle smile.

Darjeeling smiled and nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah. Thanks a lot." She whispered, allowing the waves of nausea to die down. The medic curtly smiled, before walking away, the other soon following suit.

"Well, not as bad as I thought." Assam stated slowly, putting her black beret back on her head. They were near the back of the village, where there were several trucks, with mostly logistical or medical supplies. The nearby house had become a small first aid post, where the more seriously wounded were treated.

"Meaning?" Darjeeling questioned dazedly.

"My wound." She responded. "It wasn't as deep as I thought it was." She smiled slightly, although her face and hands were very pale.

"That's good then." Darjeeling muttered slowly, taking out a cigarette from her packet. She looked down. Her hands were shaking violently, the cigarette jittering violently between her fingers. A numbness fell upon her, as her eyes replayed the horrific scenes she had witnessed just hours before. A man, flailing around on the ground, screaming and howling in anguish as the flames burned through his flesh, right down to the bone. A dizzying, nauseous feeling rolled over her, and she dropped her cigarette, before doubling over and gagging again. It was all too fresh on her mind.

"Darjey, are you okay?" Assam asked, as both her and Orange Pekoe quickly walked over, and looking at Darjeeling, who had suddenly turned quite pale and shaky.

"Y-Yes. I'm okay." Darjeeling groaned, wrenching onto the ground, before standing back up, although she was still rather unsteady on her feet.

"Was it a flashback?" Orange asked. Seeing Darjeeling nod sheepishly, she smiled. "Mm. You saw something quite nasty then. It was your first time." She pulled Darjeeling into a gentle hug. "It's okay. I understand how you feel." She murmured softly.

Darjeeling sighed once. "I can't get it out of my head." She whispered.

Assam took out a cigarette and lit it, passing it to Darjeeling. "Here. You need it." She smiled. Darjeeling nodded in thanks, before taking a short, ragged breath, and exhaling the smoke moments later. Slowly, she calmed down, her jagged breath soon becoming steady once more.

"Thanks." She replied, smiling gently. "Aren't I glad to have you two with me." She beamed at Assam and Orange.

"No problem." Assam spoke, taking out another cigarette and sticking it in her mouth. "Besides, I'm glad to have here as well. We," She gestured to Orange. "Aren't going to get bored as easily." She muttered, as Orange tossed a lighter to her and she lit the cigarette. "I mean; we ran out on what to talk about in Africa."

"Is that so?" Darjeeling questioned slowly. She took one last drag before tossing it to the floor and stubbing it out. "Africa must've been bad for both of you then." She said sarcastically.

"It wasn't that bad, really." Orange spoke, just as Assam shot her a dark look. Darjeeling blinked.

"What's wrong, Assam?" She asked. The latter shook her head and turned away.

"Nothing, it's just-" Assam began quietly.

"Sergeant Darjeeling?"

Darjeeling turned round. Behind her, a rather young, sprightly lad was stood there. He too donned a black beret. He was young. No more than 18, she reckoned.

"Yes. What is it?" She enquired politely, seeing the young lad face become etched with surprise. Perhaps due to the fact a NCO hadn't spoken to him in such a kind manner before, a thought which made her smile briefly, despite what had just happened.

"Lieutenant Moore has asked for you." He replied.

Darjeeling nodded, before turning to Assam and Orange. "I will see you two later." She turned back to the lad. "Where is he then?"

The lad pointed at a building nearby. "There." Darjeeling nodded in thanks and headed to where he pointed.

* * *

It was a rather large house, with two floors. The walls were made of stone, which looked old and unpolished. Outside, two officers were outside, both having a smoke. Darjeeling saluted, and both nodded curtly at her as they went in. Once inside, there was a large room with a door that was shut. Her hand grasped upon the handle, but she thought better to wait a moment. She moved closer to the door, and was able to make out Lieutenant Moore's voice, as well as someone else. James' voice was cold, and expressionless as ever, but with a slight hint of annoyance whilst the other shouted at him.

 _"… You nearly got her killed, Lieutenant. In fact, her tank is destroyed, and she has a dead driver. So now we need to have a replacement tank and a replacement crewmember. This is your fault! She nearly died because of your incompetence, and her inexperience!"_

 _"I'm sorry sir. It may not have been a wise decision-"_

 _"No, it wasn't a wise decision! She nearly died, because of you!"_

 _"Sir, let me finish my sentence. Yes, I made the mistake of overestimating her abilities. She may be inexperienced, yes, but she shows potential. I trust that she will get better as she gains more experience, I know she will become a fine commander. You have to trust me on that. I did put her in command of a Firefly for a reason, sir."_

 _"Well, I feel your reasons should be reconsidered, Lieutenant."_

 _"Pardon my expression, I feel my reasons are perfectly valid, sir. It is my platoon, and I feel that she will be a welcome addition, whether you like it or not."_

 _"Very well. So be it. But one last thing. I would watch your tone around senior officers, if I were you, Lieutenant."_

The door creaked open, and senior officer walked out quickly. Darjeeling could see James glaring at his superior, as she slowly walked in and closed the door. "Did you ask for me, sir?" She asked quietly.

James, who had his back turned, nodded quickly and turned to look at her; his hard, vacant stare penetrating deep into Darjeeling's eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked. His face was as expressionless as ever, as he walked over to her. Seeing Darjeeling nod slowly, he continued. "Tell me, Sergeant. What happened?" His voice was rather stern, but there was a certain kind of empathy within it; something Darjeeling hadn't heard before when she heard him speak. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to hide any facts from him, before slowly spinning out the events that happened.

"I was travelling up a small hill, and was about to peek over the crest of it, when a shell screamed overhead. The Firefly next to me confirmed its location and type; it was the Tiger." She hung her head, the heavy emotion slowly weighing her down.

James nodded slowly. "And what happened next? He asked quietly.

"We tried to engage the Tiger, but we either missed or the shots ricocheted. He just kept coming closer, so we tried to destroy it before he could fire a shot. But then…" She paused, holding back a few tears as she fought to remain calm. "The Firefly next to us took a round, and caught on fire, killing the entire crew. And t-then… we took… a hit." She shook her head and put her hands on her face. "I-I'm sorry, sir…" Darjeeling whispered, wiping her eyes roughly. "I'm the one to blame for all this. I'm just an inexperienced commander who doesn't know what to do. It's my fault he's dead, it's all my-"

"Stop it." James spoke sharply, yet calmly. "That's quite enough." His voice suddenly became quiet and soothing; something very different to his usual stature. "Take deep breaths."

Darjeeling looked up, her chest heaving as she slowly calmed herself down, her cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, sir." She whispered, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "I shouldn't be crying like a baby."

James looked at her, before nodding once. "I was like that once." He spoke slowly. "Not the crying, no. But, I started like you. Raw, inexperienced, naïve. All of us started off like that." He took off his beret and combed his dark brown hair roughly with his fingers before replacing his beret on his head. "We all make mistakes. I made plenty of mistakes in my first few months. It is only natural. You have to know, sergeant," He muttered as he took his revolver out and inspected it. "We hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. You have to be prepared for death here."

"Yes, sir. I understand." Darjeeling mumbled. "I guess; I am just new to this horrid business called war."

"You are indeed, Sergeant. But mark my words;" James faced Darjeeling fully. "I have high hopes for you. You are a natural leader. I can feel it. You just need to keep your head down, and learn as you go along. In time, you are going to gain experience, and these mistakes will happen less often. Until then, don't be brought down by any blunders. Learn from them. And soon enough, you could build a reputation that will last a lifetime." James smiled at her. "Believe me."

Darjeeling smiled, and nodded slowly. "Yes sir. Thank you, sir." She whispered, her mind struggling to compute his change in… personality. "I have a question, sir."

"Go ahead."

"What happens now since I do not have a Firefly?"

James smiled again. "Your replacement Firefly and driver will be arriving here shortly. I would suggest that you help your friends out in making that tank combat ready."

Darjeeling nodded and saluted, before walking out of the room and closing the door. Once outside, she took a deep breath. She felt weird. Giddy, almost. 'It must be the adrenaline wearing off.' she thought, as she walked out of the house and into the road, but something else in her mind said differently. "No. I possibly can't be." She whispered to herself, shaking that astonishing thought out of her head just as Assam nearly bumped into her.

* * *

"Ah, Darjey. I was just looking for you." She spoke, her voice riddled with annoyance.

"What is it?"

"The replacement has arrived with the Firefly, but." Assam's eyes darkened. "I don't really like her that much."

Darjeeling tilted her head. "In what way?"

"She's got a really… immature attitude. Almost like a tomboy if you ask me. And I don't understand that northern accent of hers." She muttered as they walked along. "Nearly got into a fight just then when some other males leered at her."

As they rounded the corner, Darjeeling shrugged. "Well, I don't blame her, honestly." She spoke almost cheekily, as they reached the rear of the village, where the replacement tanks, crewmembers and supplies were situated in. Scanning for the familiar face of Orange Pekoe, she finally found her. Next to her stood a young woman with light brown hair, which was tied up in a bun. In her hand, she held a cigarette, with the smoky wisps slowly rising up.

Walking over, the young woman looked up and smirked, tossing the cigarette down and crossing her arms. "Well, seems like we've an all-female crew, eh?" She grinned, just as Orange and Assam shot her a dark look.

Darjeeling frowned. "I don't like your tone. And, I would much rather you addressed me as Sergeant, Lance Corporal…?"

The woman stepped forward and saluted with a small smirk. "Lance Corporal Johnson. Irene Johnson. And you are?" She spoke roughly with a moderately heavy Mancunian accent. She was just a few inches smaller than Darjeeling herself, and her dark brown eyes twinkled with slight impudence.

"I'm Sergeant Darjeeling, but you will address me as Sergeant, or as Darjeeling. Are we clear on that?" Expressed Darjeeling clearly, her eyes frowning slightly due to the slight cheek in Irene's voice which she greatly disliked. "I am guessing you've met Lance Corporal Pekoe and Corporal Assam?"

Irene nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, Irene." Darjeeling continued, casually ignoring the clear insubordination that she witnessed for the moment. "I guess we'll get to know each other better later on, but for now, we need to make this Firefly combat ready. I guess you have at least some experience, maybe?"

"Nope. Just came out of tank school. Sergeant." Irene quickly spoke, immediately addressing Darjeeling by her rank just as she saw her eyes narrow. Darjeeling sighed.

"Never mind, then. But first things first. Irene, go with Assam; I need you to replenish our ammunition supply and personal weapons. That will be two Sten guns, and ammunition for the machine gun on the turret and coaxial machine gun. I will also need you to go and get us a compo ration. Any will do," Seeing Assam about to ask. "Orange and I will load the shells. Everyone clear?"

They all nodded.

"Let's get going then."

* * *

As Irene and Assam went off to consolidate their new supplies, Orange sighed. "You understand why we don't really like her now?" Darjeeling nodded.

"Yes, but we need to be welcoming, nevertheless." She spoke swiftly, calling over a truck carrying tank shells. "If you want a friend, be a friend." There was a prolonged, confused pause as the latter tried to make sense of the proverb. "I guess she's just, enthusiastic."

"Maybe." The former responded, climbing onto the turret of the tank. "Anyway. Pass me those shells, why don't you?"

Darjeeling nodded and picked up one Armour Piercing shell, her arms sagging slightly. "Damn. These shells are much heavier than I thought they would be." She muttered, lifting them up gingerly to Orange, who seemingly lifted them into the tank with ease.

"Come on, Darjey. They are not that heavy." Orange teased her cheekily. "You should work on your arm strength. You seem a little… weak." She grinned at her remark.

"Really?" Darjeeling smirked, picking up another shell, but holding it with only one hand. Her hand trembled violently, before she quickly tossed it at Orange, who barely caught it at the nick of time. "It looks like someone isn't fully alert." She retorted, as the latter rolled her eyes and shoved the shell into the ammo rack.

* * *

 _9_ _th_ _June, 1944. 1520 hours_

Loading the shells was a tiresome, time consuming job. Darjeeling's arms ached as she and Orange Pekoe rested, their bodies leaning on the metal hull of their Firefly.

"Oh, Assam and Irene are coming back." Orange suddenly spoke, causing Darjeeling to turn her head.

Sure enough, two figures, both laden with equipment were slowly teetering their way towards them. Assam arrived first, followed by Irene. The latter had a Sten submachinegun in her hand, with another draped over her shoulder by its strap, whilst Assam carried several boxes, containing machinegun ammunition and rations alike.

"What have you got there, Assam?" Darjeeling asked. Assam passed a small box into her arms.

"That is for the mounted .50 calibre machinegun. Those," She pointed at two other boxes. "Are for the coaxial machine gun."

Irene picked up another box. "These are the rations. They don't look that good, if you're going to ask me." She grinned. "And here are the magazines for the Stens." She spoke, pointing at another small, battered box on the floor."

Darjeeling paused, slightly overwhelmed by the sudden rush of information. "Alright then." She began. "We'll put everything in its place, then we shall go for a brew. Everyone clear?"

"Yeah, Sergeant." Irene immediately blurted out. Darjeeling smiled.

"I love your enthusiasm." She spoke sarcastically as Irene climbed into the tank, placing down the two Sten guns in a convenient spot. Darjeeling picked up the ammunition, and placed the box onto the turret. She unloaded one belt, and attached it to the mounted machinegun, before passing the box down to Irene, who placed it next to the other ammunition.

As they worked away, a man walked over and stood there; unobserved by the several female crewmembers. Finally, Assam turned round after sensing another person behind her.

"Oh, Lieutenant Moore." She spoke, straightening her posture immediately whilst the others quickly followed suit. "Is there something you require?"

James nodded, his voice unwavering and cold as ever. "Indeed. I apologise for interrupting, but is there anybody here that speaks some German? I have some POW's you see, and I want to know where they are from. But, my German is not adequate enough. And they are not answering my questions."

Darjeeling popped her head out of the commander's hatch. "I do sir. I know some."

"Follow me then. We have some interrogating to do." He responded, as Darjeeling quickly climbed out of the hatch and made her way down, quickly following in his footsteps. As they made their way towards their destination, James turned to her.

"How do you know German?" He asked casually. "Because I've only caught a few phrases here and there when I was in Africa, and you've not been in combat. So that does strike me a little."

"My mother used to go away to Germany, for what reason she did not tell me. She lived there for some time, before all of this happened." Darjeeling explained. "She would teach me German whenever she came back. That continued on for years."

"Ah. That explains it." James flashed a smile. "Oho. Here they are." He spoke slowly as they rounded the corner to the back of a house.

Sitting against the wall under guard were two German soldiers. One male, one female. The young man eyed his captors wearily, a smirk coming to his face when he saw Darjeeling. He had a bloody bandage wrapped around his head; the medics had done their work. The female next to him was a stark contrast. She was shaking slightly, her eyes focused on the ground. The slightest rustle of a weapon made her jump. Her uniform was bloodied around the left arm, as another medic was tending to her wounds.

"We found these two around our lines earlier today." James explained. "Both were wounded, and most probably not able to make it back to their lines." Seeing Darjeeling nod in understanding. He continued. "I've been trying to find out what division they were from, but him," He pointed at the man. "Will not answer my question. And she stays silent."

Darjeeling sighed. "Alright. I'll ask them."

"Go ahead."

Darjeeling looked at the man, before asking him in German rather fluently, although one would know it was not her first language. "Welche Abteilung sind sie?"

The man grinned, before looking up at her with a cheeky smile. "Ich antworte nicht auf Frauen." Darjeeling frowned.

"According to him, he doesn't answer to women." She muttered, casting a dark look at the man. James scowled, before dragging the man up to his feet.

"I will have him interrogated later. Get him out of my sight." He growled, as one soldier forcefully pushed the man away. "See if you can get through to her, if possible." James spoke, his voice suddenly become softer.

Darjeeling nodded, before kneeling down to the young woman's level. She was quite young, with dark walnut-brown hair which was slightly unkempt. "Hey." She whispered, trying to get the girl's attention.

The girl jumped, looking up at Darjeeling. Her eyes summed up her feelings. Frightened, confused, worried. She hugged herself tightly, and shook her head, cutting off all communications with Darjeeling. She sighed, taking out her water canteen and drinking from it slowly, in plain view of the girl.

The effect was instantaneous. Her head lifted, and she looked at Darjeeling; her eyes almost pleading to have some. "Wasser." She mumbled. "Bitte… Wasser."

Darjeeling nodded, and passed the canteen to her. The girl drank several large gulps, before passing it back. A small smile grew on her face. "Danke." She murmured.

Darjeeling smiled slightly. The girl was sweet. 'An innocent girl caught up in a war that doesn't belong in her life.' She thought to herself. In a way, she pitied her. Fighting a war that had nothing to do with her, nor that she wanted to.

"Ask her what her name is." James spoke slowly.

Darjeeling edged a little closer. "Wie heißen Sie?"

The girl lifted her head slightly. "Schmidt. Gefreiter Gerda Schmidt. Panzer grenadier regiment 901, Panzer Lehr Division." She whispered.

"Well?" James stepped closer, inspecting the girl with his unending, calculating gaze. "What did she say?"

Darjeeling smiled, turning to her superior and standing up. "Her name is Gerda Schmidt. She's from the Panzer Lehr Division." Her face screwed up with slight confusion. "Lehr…" She muttered, her mind working furiously to translate the unfamiliar word. "I don't really know what Lehr means, sir. It's similar to the phrase 'To teach', which in German is 'Lehren.' So I'm guessing 'Lehr' means 'teach'?"

James shrugged. "I don't know either. I guess I shall consult with the others to find out what 'Lehr' means. But for now, get some rest. Have a brew." He smiled and put his hand gently on Darjeeling's shoulder. "You've had a hard day." He spoke slowly and carefully.

Darjeeling nodded. "Thank you, sir." She smiled before turning away and walking back. As she walked, a strange thought arose in her head. The brief contact from James. His voice becoming softer when he spoke to her. They seemed to be related. Could it be...?

* * *

"No. It can't be." She whispered to herself, forcing that thought down into the breadths of her mind once more. The thought of it sent a weird, tingly feeling down her spine. Soon, she reached their Firefly, where Assam, Orange and Irene were resting; each with a canteen full of tea in their hands.

"Ah. Sergeant. Your tea." Irene spoke quickly, standing up and passing a canteen of hot, sweet tea to Darjeeling. "Be careful, it's really hot." She grinned.

The latter raised a brow. "Why, thank you." She replied, smiling at Irene as she took the canteen. Taking a sip, she sighed deeply with content.

"I've got a question, Sergeant." Irene suddenly asked, finally remembering to address Darjeeling by her rank.

"Go ahead."

"Who was that officer who took you away earlier?"

"Oh, that was Lieutenant Moore." Darjeeling replied. "But, if you want to know more about him, ask those two." She gestured to Assam and Orange.

Assam smirked. "You want to know about Lieutenant Moore? Well. Where to begin…" She spoke. "I bet you want to the stories about him, hm?"

Irene tilted her head in curiosity. "What stories?"

Assam thought for a moment, but shook her head. "Damn. I can't seem to remember the events, even though I did remember them before. I guess I'll tell you later, okay?"

Seeing Irene nod, Darjeeling flashed a smile. Irene wasn't cheeky. Well. Maybe just a little. But in her heart she knew it wasn't on purpose. She was a city-bred girl. A northerner. She was raw, inexperienced, enthusiastic. Just like herself, but perhaps slightly rougher. 'But there is one main difference.' She thought to herself, looking at the bandage around her left arm. 'She hasn't experienced the full nature of war.'

'She doesn't know what it feels like to be living amongst death.'

* * *

 **Notes:**

Sorry for taking time on this chapter. I was conflicted whether to include a battle, or just focus on character development. I chose the latter. Moreover, its getting close to examinations for me. GCSEs are closer than ever, therefore I am prioritising revision much higher than writing this. In fact, I only do this when I have some spare time. So, future chapters will take longer than in the previous Panzer Diary.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Translations for the German dialogue will be posted below. (Sorry if they are not accurate; I do not speak, nor learn German.)

"Welche Abteilung sind sie?" = What division are you from?

"Ich antworte nicht auf Frauen." = I don't answer to women.

"Bitte" = Please.

"Wasser." = Water.

"Danke." = Thank you.

"Wie heißen Sie?" = What's your name?

 **As always, any reviews with constructive criticism would be welcome.**

 **If you've enjoyed what you've read, and want to know what happens next, or if you're just interested in my writing, don't hesitate to favourite and follow! It also helps me know what I'm writing you find enjoyable.**


	4. Chapt 4: A Plight in the Dead of Night

**Chapter 4: A Plight in the Dead of Night**

12th June, 1944. 0300 Hours – British lines at Bucéels, France.

The vast expense of inky darkness shrouded the entire sky; in its wake, the pale grey moon shone eerily down at the lines of British fighting vehicles and tanks. It was a warm summers' night. The wind gently rustled its way through the hedges and fields of the French bocage, heard but not seen. Above them, a few small stars twinkled gently down, with the occasional cloud floating dreamily across the endless black expanse of the night sky.

Leaning with her back against the tank, Darjeeling gently held a mug of warm, sweet tea in her hand, and a Sten submachinegun slung on her right shoulder. She was the one keeping watch for a few hours, whilst the rest of her crew rested. Their sector; inside the village of Bucéels, was relatively quiet, but the sound of gunfire and explosions from sectors further away were carried by the gently blowing wind.

The wind suddenly picked up slightly, causing her to shiver slightly. Taking a small sip of the tea, she sighed and closed her eyes, her mind reflecting on the last few days of combat. Their once speedy advance had been reduced to a crawl, as their conquest forward had been met with heavy resistance. They had captured several small towns, only to be nearly overrun by German counterattacks, before Allied reinforcements and air superiority allowed them to retake territory and consolidate their positions.

A gentle rustling immediately made Darjeeling turn her head. 'Only the wind…' She thought to herself, breathing a gentle sigh of relief. Adjusting the strap on her Sten, she quickly allowed her mind to race with thoughts once more. Throughout the skirmishes over the previous three days, they had managed to knock out five enemy tanks; three Panzer IVs and a two StuG III tank destroyers. Darjeeling smiled at the thought. She was proud of her crew. They had done a fine job. She herself felt slightly more confident after the incident, but an air of wariness still lingered over her. But despite the successes, despite their improvements; something did not feel right. In her mind, images of dead German soldiers flashed across her eyes. One particular image was firmly imprinted in her head. Two dead panzergrenadiers were lying in the side of the road, with several others scattered along the road in front. One had half a head missing, due to a .50cal bullet hitting his head. The other, a female, was sprawled right next to the former, two entry wounds in her chest. Darjeeling could vividly remember her face. Her pale blue eyes staring, but not seeing. She was young, no more than seventeen or eighteen years of age. Her blonde hair matted and unkempt. Blood staining her uniform, several trails of red dribbling from her mouth.

Darjeeling sighed and closed her eyes, trying to force the image out of her mind. The propaganda in Britain depicted the Germans as an evil force, a country wanting to take over the entire world. The average German soldier an expert in his field; a deadly fighter, with a thirst for evil deeds and actions. Yet…

'A dead female panzergrenadier that is about seventeen years of age doesn't fit into that category.' She thought to herself. 'She seemed like a girl caught in war she did not want to fight.' Her mind cast back to the female POW she'd talked to several days back. 'Just like her.' Again, she let out a gentle sigh. Her mind was lost. "They're just humans." She suddenly blurted out. "Like us. They may be Jerrys, but they're humans nevertheless." Her heart sank. She never had to think about taking another human life, but now…

"Pretty dark, isn't it Sergeant?" A voice suddenly emanated from behind her. Darjeeling jumped, nearly dropping her cup of tea before turning to the source of the sound. Irene's upper torso was protruding from the driver's hatch, as she silently climbed out and joined Darjeeling outside.

"Irene. Don't. Scare me like that." Darjeeling muttered, her heart still racing from the sudden jump scare.

"Sorry." Irene grinned. "Wasn't intended."

Darjeeling nodded. "I know that. Don't worry about it." She took out her cigarette packet. "Want a smoke?"

"Gladly."

Tossing the packet to Irene, Darjeeling took another sip of tea. "So, Irene. What brings you up at this late hour?"

Irene took a quick breath of the cigarette before answering. "Can't sleep." She muttered simply, the dim glow of the cigarette illuminating her pale face. "Some thoughts have kept me up these last few nights." She sighed. "And they're not pretty thoughts either."

Darjeeling tilted her head in curiosity. "In what way?"

Irene sighed, taking one last drag before tossing it onto the floor. "Images of the dead. Their bloody corpses." She mumbled. "That sort of bullshit." Seeing Darjeeling raise a brow at the derogatory term, she smirked slightly, before continuing. "But it's really meddling with my head. I can't get to sleep because of it." She sighed. "What should I do? You're experienced, aren't you? You would know what to do."

Darjeeling couldn't help but laugh at her assumption. "No, I'm not. I've only finished NCO training around one month ago, just as you have finished your training. I've never seen action, until now."

"You've got to be joking." Irene's face was etched in disbelief.

"I'm not." Darjeeling shook her head. "Ask Lieutenant Moore. He'll say the same thing. Ask Assam or Orange. They'll say the same."

Irene paused, unable to formulate the words out of her mouth. "… If you say so then. But still," She whispered, her expression becoming ever more serious. "What can I do to stop these thoughts?" Darjeeling thought hard for a moment, before answering.

"There really isn't much you can do about it." She responded. "I mean; I get that as well." She cast a kind look at her subordinate. "Just don't focus about it. You have an obligation to fulfil as a driver. You also have us to talk to. We don't bite, you know." Darjeeling smiled, in which Irene returned a small flash of a smile.

"It's just, I'm not used to all of this. Following all these protocols, procedures and so on." Irene muttered. "I was never good at following instructions or commands, so naturally, when I arrived here, it was a… slight problem."

Darjeeling nodded in understanding. "I understand where you are coming from. But, we're in the armed forces now. Just make sure you follow the protocol as best you can."

"Yes Sergeant." She smiled slightly. "Thank you… Darjeeling." Irene spoke slowly, watching carefully for Darjeeling's reaction. She smiled.

"You can call me by my name, but I'd prefer you to refer me as 'Sergeant', until we get to know each other more. Is that okay?"

Irene nodded. "Yes, Sergeant." She smiled once more before heading back and climbing back into the tank.

* * *

 _12_ _th_ _June, 1944. 0330 Hours_

As silence took over the area once more, Darjeeling yawned, rubbing her eyes wearily. She had been on watch for the last several hours. It was nearly Assam's turn, but not for another hour yet. She drank another gulp of tea, before placing it on the ground next to her. She blinked rapidly, in an effort so that she could remain awake for a little longer. Oh, how she wished she could sleep comfortably once more. Not confined within the cramped interior of the Firefly. Slowly but surely, her eyelids began to droop. She couldn't fight the urge for much longer.

"I heard Irene's having problems with sleeping. Is that right?" James' voice sounded out from behind her.

Darjeeling's eyes widened as she jerked herself upright. "L-Lieutenant Moore!" She exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

In the darkness, James's silhouette silently moved towards her. "Just patrolling the grounds, that's all." He muttered, the Sten that slung around his shoulder glinted slightly in the moonlight, as if to prove a point. "Do you care if I stay here for a bit?" He asked carefully.

"Of course not, sir." Darjeeling responded swiftly, before her mind could act rationally. She felt a slight shiver down her spine as he leaned against the tank beside her. Darjeeling froze. Yes, the wind maybe was cold, but this seemed different…

"Do you have a smoke?"

James's voice cut across Darjeeling's mind like the crack of a whip. Fumbling slightly, she took out her cigarette packet and lighter. She took one for herself, before handing both items to James. He nodded in thanks, before lighting the cigarette, a small orange orb of light glowing to life, illuminating his tired, pale face.

Silence quickly settled between them. James took a drag of his cigarette, before exhaling with a long sigh. Darjeeling fiddled with her unlit cigarette, unsure on what to say next. She looked over at her superior, before turning back once more. The presence of James himself was of one that gave off a clear sense of authority. But it wasn't one of intimidation. More like, respect and admiration. She looked at him again. Something didn't look right. He did not look like himself; cold, calculating and stern. Instead, his young face reflected an air of slight desolation.

A few minutes passed without a word being said. Both looked at one another a few times, as if expecting a conversation to spring about. But that did not happen. Each one stood there in silence. Not a word was spoken between them. Each one enjoying the company the other gave.

"Tell me, Darjeeling." James spoke suddenly. "Would you mind telling me where you are from?" He smiled faintly. "It's just I've never had gotten time to get to know you. I've gotten know the people that have fought with me for many years quite well, so I would wish to do the same with you." His voice was not cold, but the tone portrayed a man with genuine interest.

Darjeeling smiled once, although it felt peculiar that James had addressed her by her name. "I was born in Coventry, and raised in a middle class family. Assam and Orange are from Coventry as well," She gestured to the Firefly. "But… I hazard a guess that you already know." Seeing James nod, she quickly continued.

"I don't know that much about my mother, sadly." She spoke. "But I do know that she was German, but moved to England just before ww1. I guess that's why I know some German, because of my mother." She paused, allowing the recollections of her memory to formulate into words. "I didn't know her exact occupation, but she worked for the Secret Intelligence Service."

"MI5, perhaps?" James questioned. Darjeeling shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. But she'd spend increasing time in Germany. And, when the war broke out, she left for Germany once more, but I've never seen her since." She answered.

"What about your father? Do you have a father?" James asked, getting slightly closer to Darjeeling.

The latter nodded slowly. "Yes, I did." Her voice fell slightly, becoming much more sombre than before. "He served in ww1. He was only a lad then. After the war, he stayed in the British Expeditionary Force. He was the one who'd look after me, since mother was always travelling to Germany." She sighed and hung her head slightly. "When this war started, he was assembled to Dunkirk in 1940. He was… killed there." Darjeeling whispered, staring intently into the ground as she pushed down her welling emotions. "I..." She began, before breaking down into quiet, half stifled sobs.

James blinked in surprise, wrapping a comforting arm round her shoulder. "I'm dreadfully sorry to hear that." He whispered, his voice becoming warm and gentle; a binary opposite to its usual demeanour. "I understand how you feel. I really do."

Darjeeling looked up at James. "You do?" She mouthed silently. James nodded.

"Yes. I know how it feels… to lose a loved one." He muttered, a frown appearing on his face. "My father…" He sighed, shaking his head. "My father was killed in Africa. In front of my own eyes. German 88 anti-tank gun hit his Crusader." Darjeeling stayed silent, allowing the words that had just been spoken to make sense in her mind.

"I'm… sorry." She whispered silently. "I'm sorry to hear that."

James shook his head. "Don't be. That's what war does to you." He muttered, his eyes narrowing. "It kills all those who are close to you, am I right?" He looked up at Darjeeling. "I know how you feel. Revenge is a natural instinct. Am I right?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "But we cannot let that take over us. Because if it does, it will slowly consume you. It will consume you to a point till it controls the very life you live."

Darjeeling wiped away the tears with her sleeve. "That's why I joined up." She muttered solemnly. "I wanted to avenge my father's death." She smiled slightly. "In a way, if he saw me now, I think he'd be really proud. Proud of what I'm doing."

She looked up at the sky; several stars were gleaming gently in the black of night, their pale glow shining down on them. She saw the black silhouettes of two birds, climbing into the night. Both crisscrossed for a few fleeting moments, before heading opposite directions. A sense of calm slowly came over her, but she didn't know why.

James smiled at her remark. "Yes. If my father was here, he'd be proud as well. Seeing his only son command such a fine squadron of tanks and crewmen. You know," He began, his eyes meeting Darjeeling's suddenly. "We're quite alike, you and I." His arm tightened slightly around her shoulder.

"So I've noticed." Darjeeling replied. His arm was a source of comfort; something she needed at this time. She flashed a smile towards James, and he quickly returned one. Strangely, she felt at peace with the presence of James around her. Something that she'd never felt before. Not in this situation, anyway.

* * *

 _12_ _th_ _June, 1944. 0340 Hours – 600m from the British lines_

"Go and attack the British at night. Great plan." Maho muttered as she clambered out of her Tiger. Two Panthers were parked behind her, their silhouettes masked by the black of night. "Would be better if I could see where the hell I'm going!" She whispered, producing a map as she walked towards two stationary figures who were waiting for her.

"What are your orders, Oberleutnant?"

Maho recognised the voice of her younger sister, Miho, as she walked towards her and another tank commander. She took out the map, and beckoned them closer.

"High command tells us we're on the left flank of the British 22nd Armoured Brigade." She spoke slowly. "The infantry will attack first, and create a diversion for you two." Maho gestured to the tank commander standing next to Miho. "You and Unteroffizier Ketler will take out the tanks on that flank. Make sure you always keep moving. You don't want to be a sitting target. I will follow on behind you and cover your advance, before moving to my secondary objective." She looked at both of them. "Everyone clear on the mission?"

"Yes, Oberleutnant."

Just as they got into their tanks, the bocage a few hundred meters away exploded with gunfire. The muzzle flash of small arms illuminated the area, turning the night into flashing glow of orange. Both Panthers quickly got underway, rolling towards their objective with the sound of gunfire masking their approach.

Climbing into her Tiger, Maho let out a sigh. She was fed up. "Here we go again." She muttered to herself. Ever since being transferred to the Panzer Lehr Division, they had been suffering defeat after defeat, each time losing more and more of their highly trained veterans. In her mind, it seemed like the elite group she was told about wasn't living up to its name. "What's the chances of this attacking failing again?"

"Problem, Oberleutnant?" A blonde haired girl sitting in front of her turned round. It was her trusted gunner; Erika.

"Yes." Maho replied coldly. "This attack won't work. Not especially at night. I can't see a thing. Neither can you. How are we expected to penetrate enemy lines when we can't even see where we are going?" She asked.

Erika shrugged, her face barely visible in dark interior of the Tiger. "Who knows? We haven't even started our own attack yet. It may go better than you think."

Maho sighed once more. "We will see. Let's roll out. Erika, engage any target you see, but focus on the enemy tanks. Especially those so-called 'Fireflies'. And don't worry," She half smiled, half smirked. "I have a plan up my sleeve."

* * *

 _12_ _th_ _June, 1944. 0345 Hours – British lines_

The sudden sound of gunfire cracked across Darjeeling's mind, severing all other thoughts from her head. "We're under attack!" She yelled, before turning to James. "What should we do sir?!"

"Their most likely attacking the left flank!" He shouted through the din, as the other soldiers immediately rose, confused and unaware of the events that were taking place. "I need you to head out to the left flank, and take out the enemy tanks!"

"What makes you think they're attacking with tanks!" Darjeeling shouted in reply.

"Just trust me! I have a feeling!" James retorted. "I'll gather some men, and follow you as soon as I can!"

Cursing under her breath, she quickly jumped into the tank, taking a few moments to be accustomed to its surroundings once more. The radio crackled into life; full of desperate and utter confused chatter.

 _"They got one of our tanks! It's a Tiger!"_

 _"Where, where are they?!"_

 _"Panther, 9 o'clock left, Fire!"_

 _"The Jerries' are going to overrun us soon! We need support!"_

"What's the plan, Darjey?!" Assam shouted.

"We're to go tank hunting! Irene, drive forwards! We will have to try and take them round the rear!" Darjeeling ordered. "Assam, keep your eyes peeled!"

"Roger that Sergeant!"

The tank trembled into life, and slowly began crawling forward. Through the shaky movement of the Firefly, Darjeeling could tell Irene was nervous. Hell. They all were. Night battles were a tank crewmen's worst nightmare. The lack of light was the least of their problems. They all knew that, out of the blue, they could be ambushed and killed.

"Orange, an Amour Piercing shell would be good." She spoke clearly, yet her voice seemed to waver slightly.

"Clear!" Orange replied as a new AP shell was rammed into the breech.

"I'm going to keep the hatch unbuttoned. I will man the .50cal, just in case we run into any infantry. Orange, pass me a box of ammo, will you." Said Darjeeling through the dense noise of small arms fire and grenade explosions.

"Do be careful." Orange muttered as she passed a box of ammunition to Darjeeling.

The latter quickly placed the box on the side of the turret, and took out the first belt of ammo. Irene suddenly jerked the Firefly as she tried to change gears, causing Darjeeling to drop the belt. Cursing quietly, she swiftly picked it up, and attached it to the feeding mechanism slowly, feeling her way in blindly. The darkness was eerily consuming, with flashes of orange lit up in the distance; they were getting near to the action.

Pulling the bolt towards her, the sound of a second engine caused her to turn her head. It was James' Cromwell, with two other Cromwells behind his.

"Alright platoon, listen up." James spoke through the radio. "Initial reports tell of at least two Panthers, but a Panzer IV and Tiger has also been spotted. Sergeant Darjeeling is to hunt down these tanks, whilst the rest of us are to provide close support for our troops pinned down. Everyone clear on the orders?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Righty-ho then. Warren, Rogers, you're with me. Move out."

As the Firefly turned down one lane and away from the Cromwells, a thought suddenly raced into Darjeeling's head. "Irene, stop the tank!" She shouted.

The Firefly screeched to a rough stop as Irene heavily slammed on the brakes, causing all the inhabitants inside to jerk forwards violently.

"Try not to brake so hard Iren-" Assam muttered.

"I'm sorry, but the Sergeant told me to stop, so I did!" Irene retorted forcefully.

"Well, if you were a better dri-"

"Both of you, that's enough." Darjeeling spoke quietly, but with definite power in her voice. Both fell silent.

"What's up, Darjey?" Orange asked.

"You hear those tank guns?"

Although faint, they all could hear the blasts of the infamous 75mm guns coming from the direction of the pinned down troops on the left flank.

"Yes. I can hear it. What's the plan?" Assam questioned.

"We're going to perform a flanking manoeuvre. We know the tanks are there, so we'll sneak round their side and attack from there. Jerry isn't going to know what hit them." She smiled. "Does that sound good?"

"Aye, Sergeant." Irene muttered quietly.

"Let's go then."

* * *

 _12_ _th_ _June, 1944. 0355 Hours_

The gunfire was slowly dying down, but the roar of tank guns still penetrated the night sky. As they rounded a bend, Darjeeling noticed something. Something that was not quite right.

There seemed to be movement near the opposite hedge. She narrowed her eyes, and her hands closed around the trigger of the machine gun. "Irene, stop here." She muttered.

The Firefly stopped dead in its tracks. "Assam, switch to the coaxial machine gun, and traverse the turret to your 10 o'clock." Darjeeling ordered. As the turret turned to the hedge, she thought she noticed something big moving through the dense hedge.

Her fingers immediately pressed the trigger, and the .50 calibre machine gun roared into life; its deadly rounds chewing through the hedge instantly. Assam immediately fired as well, the deadly chorus of machine guns chattering away, with deadly results.

"Alright. Cease fire." Darjeeling instructed, and the area fell silent. Smoke swirled around the barrel of the machine gun, as the moans and cries of the wounded slowly became apparent.

"Sergeant Darjeeling, have you eliminated the enemy tanks yet?" James' voice crackled through the radio.

"Negative, sir. We ran into some enemy infantry. Proceeding to objective now." Darjeeling swiftly responded. "Let's go. They would've heard those gunshots. They'll be coming for us now." She spoke, although her mind was doubtful.

'What I don't get is that we've still haven't found any enemy contacts yet. We should have run into some by now…'

As the Firefly rolled down the lane, Darjeeling stared at the hole she made through the hedge. There, sprawled on the ground, were at least five enemy soldiers; all lifeless and mutilated. Two were heavily wounded, their bodies broken as they rolled around, crying and writhing in agony. Darjeeling sighed and looked away. This was war. It was her duty, whether she liked it or not.

A shell suddenly shrieked past her head, causing her to duck down immediately.

"Irene, drive forwards into that bend!" Darjeeling shouted, and the Firefly rolled into action. "That sounded like high velocity to me! Assam, do you have eyes on it?"

Assam traversed the turret quickly. "Negative, Sergeant!"

Another shell screamed towards them, but it impacted a few yards in front. The impact threw dust and mud into the air. Darjeeling quickly caught sight of the muzzle blast. "Assam, 1 o'clock! Around 300m!"

Assam traversed the turret. "I think I see it!"

"Fire!"

A brilliantly blinding white flash erupted from the end of the barrel as the shell was sent downrange. Darjeeling blinked as the enemy tank erupted in flames, a dim orange glow flashing in front of her. Two silhouettes climbed out of the tank, and quickly disappeared into the darkness.

"Tank destroyed." Assam stated.

"Good. Let's move out. Everyone knows we're here now. Irene, take the junction on the next left." Darjeeling ordered.

"Roger that sergeant." She replied quickly, before pressing her foot onto the accelerator pedal. Hard.

"Irene, slow down a touch. We mustn't go too quickly. I have a feeling something is lurking around here…" Darjeeling whispered. Something didn't feel right. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. She peered around the darkness in vain, hoping to sight an enemy tank. But there was nothing. No enemy tanks… yet.

Assam stared through her aiming periscope, her eyes searching for movement. She felt uneasy too. "There's something coming up this road…" She muttered to herself.

"Um, Sergeant." Irene's voice sounded from the lower interior of the Firefly. "We're approaching a crossroads. What should I do?"

'The enemy has two possibilities.' Darjeeling thought to herself. 'They could be coming from straight ahead, or from the left hand side…' Her mind suddenly clicked. "Or both sides!" She spoke loudly. "Irene, stop the tank here!" She shouted.

The Firefly rolled to a brief stop. Darjeeling craned her head above the .50cal machinegun to get a better sense of vision. "Orange, load an Armour Piercing shell. Be ready to load the next one at the double." She ordered.

The young loader nodded and quickly took out an AP shell, loading it into the breech. "Clear!" She stated.

"What do we do now, Darjey?" Assam queried quietly. Darjeeling smiled.

"Now, we wait for them to fall into this trap. I'm hazarding a guess an enemy tank will arrive on the left hand side very soon." We'll use that as bait for any other tanks coming this way." She grinned slightly. "Jerry will think we've moved on. But actually… we're still here. Ready and waiting."

"Very well." Assam replied. "We now wait."

* * *

 _12_ _th_ _June, 1944. 0405 Hours._

"Hey. Do you here that?"

Irene's voice jolted Darjeeling's mind into a state of wakefulness once more. The area was relatively quiet, excluding the ever going raucous of the firefight going on nearer to the British lines, yet a quiet, but recognisable rumble was slowly filling their ears.

Assam instantly recognised the sound. "They're here!" She exclaimed. "Straight ahead or left hand side?"

Darjeeling listened closely in the near darkness. Although faint, it became gradually louder and louder. She smiled. "Left hand side Assam!" She shouted. "Be ready! Fire on my command!"

"Roger that!"

Assam's foot nervously tapped the firing pedal. The rumbling got louder. And louder. And louder still. Soon enough, she could hear the faint voice, presumably the commander, shouting orders in German.

"Steady, Assam. Steady…" Darjeeling whispered. Her heart raced in her chest. She felt her hands; they were sweaty and clammy.

Assam gritted her teeth as she made final adjustments to the turret traverse. "Come on… Come on." She mouthed.

A few moments passed. Still nothing.

The massive shape of a tank burst through the left hand side of the road, a dozen meters from where they stood. It was clearly German, it even had a camouflage net still draped around it. The Balkenkreuz imprinted on its hull. Darjeeling recognised the tank. It was a Panther.

The commander saw the Firefly.

For a fleeting moment, Darjeeling's eyes met with the other.

The man's eyes widened, pure shock and horror etched on his face. Darjeeling grinned.

"Fire!"

The shell screamed down and slammed into the side of the Panther. It screeched to a stop.

"Orange, AP shell! Quickly!" Darjeeling yelled as the Panther's turret began slowly swinging towards them.

Orange quickly picked up another shell, but fumbled with it momentarily.

"Come on! Quickly!" Assam shouted as the Panther's gun loomed dangerously close towards the Firefly.

"Clear!" The latter responded as she shoved it into the breech. Assam immediately slammed her foot into the firing pedal.

The second round hit squarely in the turret, a shower of sparks as it slammed into its target. The turret stopped dead in its track. The Panther fell silent.

"Did we get him?" Orange's voice chipped in. Darjeeling shook her head as the driver's hatch opened.

"Not all of them." She whispered, manning the machine gun as the driver, bloody and shaking, climbed out of the hatch. He took one look at the Firefly, and raised his hands in surrender.

Darjeeling paused, her hands still wrapped round the handle of the machinegun. Should she kill him? He was the enemy. They had no means to take him back to HQ. She sighed, conflicted in thought. She'd heard about the Germans shooting Soviet prisoners on the Eastern Front. But doing the same with the man meant she was as bad as the enemy. She sighed again. She knew her actions could have consequences, but, she felt it was the right thing to do.

She looked at the man, and pointed at the road. "Ich werde dich nicht töten." She spoke slowly. The night was falling away, the darkness was slowly being replaced with a red sky. "Gehe jetzt."

The man nodded quickly. "Danke." He whispered, and he ran down the road and out of sight.

Assam turned her head to face Darjeeling. "If Lieutenant Moore saw that, he'd gut you alive." She smirked.

Darjeeling flashed a smile. "I'll take my chances."

Irene looked in her driver's sights turned around. "Um, I think Lieutenant Moore is the least of our problems right now. Enemy tank up ahead." She muttered.

Darjeeling looked straight ahead. Sure enough, the silhouette of a tank was coming out of the waning darkness. "Assam, Panzer IV at 12 o'clock. Orange, Armour Piercing shell. Let's finish this." She ordered.

"Clear!" The loader shouted as Assam quickly traversed the turret to hone in the enemy tank within her sights. The Panzer IV continued its journey forward, oblivious to the Firefly that was well covered by the wreck of the Panther.

Darjeeling nodded to Assam. "Fire."

The Firefly rocked backwards, kicking up a great deal of dust as the shell shot out of the barrel, before slamming into the frontal armour of the stricken Panzer. Flames immediately shot out of the open hatches. The ammunition inside was cooking off.

"Ah, we brewed him up good and proper." Assam smirked, as a mammoth explosion tore the turret, complete with spaced armour up ten feet into the air, before landing back on the floor with a crash.

Darjeeling stared at the flaming wreck for a few seconds, before blinking and looking down at Assam with a smile. "Indeed. Our job is finished. Orange, radio Lieutenant Moore. All enemy contacts are eliminated. Irene, take us back to Bucéels."

"Roger that, Sergeant." Irene responded as Orange Pekoe contacted their superior.

"…Very good work Sergeant." James' voice crackled through the radio. Although heavy with static, Darjeeling made out the complement.

"Thank you, sir." She replied. "We are now returning to Bucéels."

"Roger that. But be aware." James stated. "There were reports of a Tiger near the west of Bucéels. Clearly trying a flanking manoeuvre, but has been repulsed. If you run into it, take it out. Lieutenant Moore out."

Darjeeling's eyes narrowed at the sound of the word 'Tiger.' The one which caused her first Firefly to be taken out. The face of its commander flashed in front of her eyes. "It's her." She muttered, her gaze scanning every lane as they made for Bucéels at top speed. She expected the Tiger to suddenly loom out of the diminishing darkness… but, nothing. There was no Tiger to be seen. It seemingly vanished without a trace.

* * *

 _12_ _th_ _June, 1944. 0430 Hours._

The Firefly rounded a corner, and they were back to where they started. The small town of Bucéels. Several Cromwells and another Firefly stood stationary in a line the side of the main road, which ran through the entire village, whilst the infantry patrolled or rested in the area. Irene stopped their tank opposite them, before cutting the engine.

Darjeeling breathed a sigh of relief, before stretching in her seat. "Assam, it's your turn to take watch. Wake Orange up at 0630 hours. Everyone else get some rest." With that, she got up and climbed out of the tank, with Assam following suit momentarily.

"I thought you were going to rest, Darjey." Assam stated, as she slung the Sten onto her shoulder. Darjeeling stretched again before replying.

"I need to stretch my legs." She said simply, her eyes taking in the beautiful sunrise. The sun was slowly rising from below the horizon; the dark, melancholy shades of the night slowly being chased away with shades of red, orange and tinges of yellow. "Being in a Firefly isn't a comfortable experience."

"Hear, hear." Assam responded as a Cromwell rolled past them, and stopped a few yards ahead. A man got out, and walked towards them. "Sergeant." He nodded curtly at both Darjeeling and Assam. "Corporal."

"Lieutenant Moore." Darjeeling spoke. "Was the defence successful?" James nodded slowly.

"Mostly. We drove back the Germans. Their Panzers did a lot of damage though. A lot of men were wounded or killed there. Two Cromwells there were also taken out. Reinforcements will be needed to secure the line later on."

"I see. At least, you did your part, sir." Darjeeling responded, seeing the slightly dejected look on James' face.

"In a way, yes. But now; I need to report to our Squadron commander. You should come, if you want." James stated.

"Of course, sir." Darjeeling answered quickly, silently elbowing Assam in the ribs as she smirked at the remark, before following in James' footsteps.

The walk to the HQ was a quick one. They soon arrived inside a rather large house, situated at the rear of the village. James quietly knocked on the door of the first room.

"Enter."

Darjeeling and James walked in, and stood inside was a rather portly figure. He was rather large, so to say, but his grey face radiated a sense of purpose and authority.

"Major Haldsworth; Lieutenant Moore and Sergeant Darjeeling reporting, sir." James announced, standing to attention and saluting. Darjeeling quickly do the same.

The Major nodded coldly and they stood at ease. "So, Lieutenant. I hear the enemy attack has been repulsed successfully. Thanks to you, I guess?"

"Yes sir." James responded immediately. "But sir, this could not have been possible without the quick thinking of Sergeant Darjeeling, sir." Darjeeling shot James a puzzled look.

"Lieute-?"

"She showed great leadership skills as she used her own initiative to outflank the enemy, and deal a crippling attack on their Panzers. She deserves all due credit, sir." James continued, his eyes focused solely on the Major.

His superior raised a brow. "Is that so, Sergeant… Darjeeling?" He asked pallidly.

Darjeeling nodded. "Yes sir, but with all due respect, sir, Lieutenant Moore did most of the work. He and his Cromwells repulsed the enemy infantry. Without his contribution, our left flank could have easily fallen.

The Major nodded, before finally breaking into a small smile. "I see. James, you were right. Maybe I should listen to your… ideas more often." He spoke, a hint of sarcasm evident in his voice. "But, Sergeant, will you excuse us. We have some… pressing matters to talk about."

Darjeeling nodded and saluted. "Of course sir." She spoke, before turning away and closing the door behind her quietly. Her mind was still computing what had happened inside the HQ. What was James doing? It was as if he needed to prove something… Prove her worth in this Squadron? Darjeeling sighed. "Maybe the Major doesn't think I am capable enough." She muttered, walking back towards her tank. "Perhaps Lieutenant Moore is trying to show that to him…"

Climbing back inside, the interior was silent. Irene was asleep, resting her head on the side of the Firefly. Orange was also deep in slumber, her head drooping as she rested. Darjeeling smiled, before exhaustion took her over. Her head drooped as she fell into a deep state of rest. She needed it.

Another long day was ahead for her.

* * *

 _12_ _th_ _June, 1944. 0430 Hours. – German lines at Tilly-Sur-Seulles_

The Tiger rolled to a stop behind a tall grey building, and its commander climbed out of the commander's hatch and onto the ground, her crew following moments later. For a second, she stared at her surroundings. Soldiers were busy patrolling the area, whilst some rested. Everywhere she looked, the wounded of the previous attack were being tended to by medics. The rumble of other vehicles filled the fresh dawn air. Maho was impatient. She knew several of their tanks were destroyed. Where was her sister's Panther?

Her heart skipped a beat. Could it be-?

A loud rumble emanated from behind her. Turning her head, she breathed an instant sigh of relief. A Panther had rolled in, and stopped right behind Maho's tank. The commander's hatch popped open, and Miho quickly climbed out and stretched, before walking towards her elder sibling.

Maho quickly looked over her sister, before smiling slightly. "Still hanging in there, hm?" She asked, her voice becoming gentle. Her sister nodded.

"Yeah. But it's a bit cramped in the Panther." She replied in a rather cheerful manner. "How did the attack go for you?" Maho's eyes narrowed.

"That does not matter." She muttered. "I heard Koller's Panther and Muller's Panzer IV was destroyed in an ambush."

Miho nodded once more, whilst sighing. "Apparently it was the Sherman Firefly." Maho frowned at the sound of the name.

"It's her." She mouthed, before looking at her sister once more with a much more welcoming expression. "Let's go. Hauptmann Brandt is expecting us."

Pushing open the door to the HQ, Erwin was staring at a map of the area, before suddenly looking up. "Ah. Oberleutnant Ketler. Unteroffizier Ketler. She asked, whilst taking out her sidearm and placing it on the table in front. Both sisters quickly saluted, which Erwin happily returned. "How did the attack go?"

Maho shook her head. "Badly. The infantry got torn up pretty badly, and two of our tanks were knocked out by a Sherman Firefly." She muttered, her expression cold and calculating. Erwin took a step forward.

"Was it the same Firefly commander which Miho knocked out a few days ago?" Maho paused, then nodded.

"Judging from her reported movements, yes. The same one." Her eyes narrowed. "We need to pick up the pace on the counterattacks, Hauptmann. However, many troops we send at them, they are easily repulsed. We cannot afford to lose any more ground. And we need to take out that Firefly, and any others as well. They are a major threat to our Panzers."

Erwin nodded. "I understand your frustration, Maho. But, we need to be patient. From what I perceive, the British are being quite bold in their attacks. But, they're going to fall into a trap very soon." Maho tilted her head in confusion as Erwin smirked.

"A trap in which they will regret."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Sorry for the wait. Preparations for GCSEs have taken a much higher priority than fanfic writing, as well as suffering from a writer's block. But here it is. Chapter 4. Since my exams start in May, this maybe the last chapter you see for a little while, but after all exams are done, I'm guessing I will have more time to finish off this fic. In a way, I'm quite interested in how this plot may develop, especially between Maho/Darjeeling. Something about them makes them seem to be worthy adversaries. Who knows?

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Translations for any German dialouge will be shown below (May not be 100% Accurate. I am not a native German speaker, nor do I study German xD Please correct me if they are inaccurate in any way)

"Ich werde dich nicht töten." = "I will not kill you."

"Gehe jetzt." = "Go now."

 **As always, any reviews with constructive criticism would be welcome.**

 **If you've enjoyed what you've read, and want to know what happens next, or if you're just interested in my writing, don't hesitate to favourite and follow! It also helps me know what I'm writing you find enjoyable.**


	5. Chapt5: Two Tracks in the Dust

**Chapter 5: Two Tracks in the Dust.**

12th June, 1944. 1130 Hours. – Outskirts of Tilly-Sur-Seulles.

"Enemy tank destroyer up front, 400m!"

"Target sighted!"

"Fire!"

The Firefly shuddered as the 17 pounder gun exploded into life once more, exploding gas and smoke filling the void it left behind. The shell screamed towards its target; an orange glow lighting up the morning sky.

The round impacted the StuG III tank destroyer, just left of the gun mantlet. The Armour Piercing round went straight through the armour, before caving into the interior. The tank destroyer ceased to move. The hatch opened and one man, visibly bleeding heavily from his arm, crawled out of the hatch and rolled onto the ground, disappearing from view.

"We got him!" Assam stated, as Orange quickly loaded another shell into the breech.

"Clear!"

All this Darjeeling took in quickly. She looked down at her crewmembers; each one of them laced with sweat, thanks to the dry summer heat of the French bocage and the exertion that war took on each of them.

She suddenly spotted movement in the field opposite. A look through her binoculars confirmed this. "Assam, another StuG III moving inbound at 10 o'clock at 500m. He's setting up to flank our main forces."

Assam quickly traversed the turret. "Ah, damn." She muttered. "I can't see it."

Darjeeling rubbed her eyes. The dry weather caused dust to fill the air, getting into every crevice of their tank. And themselves. "He's around there somewhere."

A monumental explosion caused Darjeeling to turn her head. A camouflaged tank had returned the favour. The Firefly next to them took a hit, and instantly burst into flames.

Darjeeling sighed. Their position had been compromised. "We've got to move!" She shouted as the four crewmembers of the stricken Firefly bailed out, all of them more or less unharmed. "Irene, reverse and get us out of here!"

"Roger that Sergeant!" Irene replied, before slowly reversing the Firefly back onto the main road. "You better tell Lieutenant Moore we're relocating Sergeant." She spoke as they rolled forwards.

Darjeeling nodded quickly. "Lieutenant Moore, this is Sergeant Darjeeling. We're relocating to a different position. Our position has been compromised. Our accompanying Firefly has taken a hit and has brewed up. The crew survived though." She quickly added hearing the deathly silence as James listened.

"Roger that. Keep Jerry busy for us as we push onwards. You're doing a good job Sergeant, keep it up." James replied, a kind hint in his voice. "Lieutenant Moore out."

Darjeeling rested her elbows on the turret of the Firefly, scanning the roads ahead. "Irene, turn left at the next junction."

As she did so, a burst of machinegun fire pinged off the sloped hull of the Firefly. Darjeeling instinctively ducked down. The sound was familiar. An MG 42. The fastest firing machinegun the Germans had. Either side of the road, there were British infantry lying face down in the dust, taking cover from the rounds of death spitting all around them.

"Sergeant, I see a machinegun nest at the end of the road. Shall I engage?" Assam asked, spinning the turret towards the position."

"Yes. Load the new HE rounds, we'll hit them with it. I'll supress them with the mounted .50 cal. Fire when I tell you." Darjeeling ordered as she pulled the bolt on the machinegun and opened up a burst of bullets at the enemy position. The machinegun nest fell silent momentarily as the soldiers took cover from the incoming hail of bullets. "Assam, now!"

The shell flew towards the target, and hit squarely at the position, throwing dust and what looked like the remnants of the machinegun into the air. Darjeeling instantly fired a burst into the position, just to be sure. "You're clear!" She shouted to the infantry, who instantly got up and charged at the position.

A sudden explosion made Darjeeling's eyes widen in horror. The leading elements of the infantry platoon had been taken out; their mangled bodies lying on the road in front, the wounded rolling and screaming in agony. "Potential enemy tank coming towards us Assam, stay sharp."

"Roger that." Assam responded, as a Panzer IV rolled round the corner, its gun baring down on the infantry. "Panzer IV right in front!"

"Take him out!" Darjeeling ordered.

The shell exploded out of the barrel, before colliding into the turret of the Panzer IV, a shower of sparks erupting as the shell forced its way through into the interior.

"Hit him again, he's still moving!" Darjeeling shouted as the gun barrel of the Panzer IV lifted slowly towards them.

"Clear!" Orange responded as she loaded another shell into the breech.

Assam quickly pressed the firing pedal, and the shell slammed into the hull of the Panzer IV. Smoke rose from the vehicle, as the commander's and driver's hatch opened. Two men clambered out, one dragging the other as they retreated through a murderous hail of fire. Both quickly fell, each riddled with bullets.

"We are done here. Irene, reverse and head for the next junction." Darjeeling stated.

"Aren't you comin' with us?" One soldier, presumably the NCO or platoon leader shouted to Darjeeling. "We would welcome some tanks supporting us." The latter shook her head.

"I cannot, I'm afraid. I'm on strict orders to secure the perimeter and to destroy any enemy tanks that attempt a flanking manoeuvre. You're on your own. Best of luck to you." Darjeeling responded as the engine revved up loudly, drowning out the soldiers' grumble about her being a lazy bitch of some sort.

Darjeeling cast a humoured look at the man. "I heard that!" She shouted playfully as they drove away quickly. Soon enough, the Firefly was rolling steadily across the hedge lined lanes once more. "Keep going." Darjeeling spoke, casting a look down at her crew. "At this rate, we'll take Tilly in time for tea." A small smirk crept along her features as the words escaped out of her mouth. This seemed too easy.

An explosion behind them threw Darjeeling off balance as the road behind exploded in dust and flying debris. A shrieking noise filled the air as a second shell slammed into the earth a few yards away from them.

She instinctively took cover inside the tank as shells screamed down from the sky. "German artillery!" She shouted, as another round exploded around them, throwing the inhabitants inside the tank around like ragdolls. "We need to pull back, wait for the shelling to die down, then push onwards once more!" Darjeeling shouted, as Irene reversed the Firefly as quickly as the engine would carry it.

The Firefly crawled up the road, taking cover at the junction they'd previously drove past. Each shell that exploded into the ground sent a shockwave which riveted through Darjeeling's body. She took cover once more and gritted her teeth; this wasn't her first time under artillery fire. She did feel scared, however. The adrenaline coursed through her body, keeping her senses on edge. Especially her listening.

"Enemy tanks are moving towards this position. We better move!" She shouted over the din of explosions. "Move forward and traverse the turret right! They're trying to flank our forces!"

"How can you tell?" Irene responded back as another shell screamed and slammed into the lane a few yards behind them, throwing up dust and rocks everywhere.

"Trust me! They're headed our way!" Darjeeling yelled as they picked their way through the shells that were screaming towards them. Each time one exploded, she couldn't help but think whether the next one was destined for her, or not. "Irene, make towards the next junction, then turn left."

"Roger that." She replied, before jerkily moving the Firefly as fast as it could go.

The tank burst through the clutter of artillery fire, with them being able to see daylight properly once more. As the artillery barrage slowly drew to a close, the sound of tank tracks squeaking along the ground was evident. The tanks were close by. "Slow down a touch, and traverse the turret left." Darjeeling ordered. "Assam, fire at your digression. Orange, AP round at the double."

"Yes Sergeant." Both replied. Assam quickly swung the turret left, whilst the other grabbed an AP shell and loaded it into the breech.

"Clear!"

The Firefly slowed to a crawl, before peeking round the corner of the junction. And sure enough. One Panzer IV and one Panther. Darjeeling smiled. She'd got them right where they did not expect them to be. "Assam, hit the Panther, then the Panzer IV! Fire!"

The Firefly shuddered as the 17 pounder gun exploded into life again, gas and smoke flying out of the muzzle brake as the shell sailed towards the tank, but harmlessly fly past it.

Darjeeling's face fell. "You had to miss… didn't you." She whispered.

Assam smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Suddenly, the Firefly jerked into life as it crawled back at top speed. Darjeeling blinked in surprise. "Wha-?"

"Jeez, do I have to do everything here?" Irene muttered, a smirk etched on her face as they reversed at top speed, away from the Panther and Panzer IV. "It looks like I'm the one with the most situational awareness here." She turned round and grinned.

Darjeeling smiled and shook her head. "You surely are learning. Right, the Panther will be coming out first. Assam, line up your gun right at the junction. The second he appears, take him out. Then do the same with the Panzer IV. Clear?"

Assam nodded as they heard a tank engine rev up, followed by the squealing of tank tracks once more.

The Panther rolled out into the open, its long barrelled gun baring down on the Firefly.

Darjeeling smirked. "Fire!"

The shell burst out of the barrel, and impacted into the side armour of the Panther. Sparks erupted from the turret and crevices of the tank, which soon exploded into a fully-fledged fireball; they had hit the ammunition rack, which subsequently exploded. The turret launched several feet into the air, before sliding down onto the ground with a large thud. Through a small gap in the hedge, Darjeeling could make out the silhouette of several other tanks, most notably another Panther, withdrawing back up the lane. A smile crossed her face once more. "Alright. Let's get this job done. Irene, flank them at top speed. We need to cut off their escape."

Irene nodded, and the engine powered up just as another voice crackled through the radio.

"Attention all units." James' voice crackled through on the radio. "We are pulling back to our lines. I repeat. All units are to pull back to our lines."

'What?'

Darjeeling stared blankly for a moment. She couldn't believe the words James had said.

"We're so close to our objective." She muttered to herself. "And we pull back now?!" She eyes narrowed. "But sir!" She shouted into the radio. "We cannot fall back now! We've nearly broken through the defences! We must push on!"

"Sergeant, you have to pull back. It is a direct order from High Command." James responded. "So I suggest you get back here." His voice became slightly ominous as he spoke. "Immediately."

Darjeeling sighed. She couldn't argue with her superior. Otherwise, that would've sparked some undesired trouble. "Yes sir." She muttered, glancing down at Irene. "Take us back to Bucéels, will you?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly in frustration.

"Roger that Sergeant." She quietly replied.

* * *

 _12_ _th_ _June, 1944. 1200 hours. – German lines at Tilly-Sur-Seulles._

A young woman walked into the room, whilst another, slightly younger tank commander accompanied her. The eldest had a pair of binoculars hung around her neck, her uniform slightly dirty and dusty, but still neat and well-kept whilst the younger one took out her Walther P38 pistol and fiddled with it. The elder woman looked around the room, her brown eyes looking for someone whilst the other hung back behind her.

The room was busy with the hustle and bustle of soldiers coming in and out, the constant tapping of the typewriter, and the voices of different people conversing with one another. In the middle of the room situated a large table with lots of different maps placed upon it; several officers stood around it, all conversing with each other. One female officer looked up, and quickly walked towards the other two standing near the doorway.

"Oberleutnant Ketler. Unteroffizier Ketler." Erwin greeted, a gentle smile emanating from her face as she greeted Miho in particular.

Both sisters saluted. "Hauptmann Brandt." Maho quickly responded, as Erwin returned the salute.

"What news do you have from the front line?" Erwin asked curiously.

"The British are falling back to Bucéels." Maho replied, a slight frown crossing her features. "However, I do not know why. They were close to achieving a breakthrough; yet, all of a sudden they decide to retreat." Miho nodded in agreement.

"They clearly had the upper hand. They ambushed my platoon of Panthers. Luckily, only two tanks was destroyed." She added. "But it sure is odd. Withdrawing when on the brink of victory."

Erwin nodded in understanding. "Indeed it is. But, reports from high command suggests that the British will move through the gap created by the Americans near Caumount." She walked over to the table. "The 352nd Infantry Division has fallen back to Saint Lo, and there is a large gap in our front line."

Maho surveyed the map momentarily. "Indeed there is. The British will exploit that gap." She muttered bluntly. "Are there any reserves that could plug the gap?"

Erwin shook her head. "For now, no. Although the 2nd Panzer Division is supposed to be sent up to reinforce the lines, they won't arrive for another few days. But, the 1st SS panzer corps has moved some elements of the 101st SS Heavy Tank Battalion towards Villers Bocage." Maho's younger sister studied the map, before nodding.

"They need to occupy the high ground at Villers Bocage, so that the British cannot take the town from the east." She spoke swiftly.

"Quite right." Erwin smiled. "You do have a keen eye for detail." Her gaze then shifted to Maho. "I've been in touch with the divisional commander of the 101st. Only the 2nd Company has been dispatched, so I would like our company to link up with the 101st. They need all the help they could get if the British are indeed going to attack there. Miho's company of Panthers will also be dispatched there as well."

Maho looked down slightly. "But, they are SS." She muttered. "You know how much I dislike them." Erwin sighed slightly.

"Not all of them are as bad as you think. Only some are. We need to see through what the SS have done in the past, and work together. Clear?" She asked. Both sisters nodded.

"Jawohl, Hauptmann."

"Good." Erwin replied. "I shall join you in a moment."

As the two sisters walked out of the door, Maho cast a glance at Miho as they rested against the wall of the building. "So, how many tanks have you taken out?" She asked. Miho stayed silent for a moment, before answering.

"Four, I think." She quickly replied. Maho smiled.

"You're catching on quite well." She stated. "At this rate, you'll easily become an officer. Like me." She joked. Her sister grinned and playfully punched her arm.

"Whatever. It took you all these years to become an Oberleutnant. You were stuck as a Leutnant ever since you graduated from officer training." She retorted. "Speaking of promotions, is it easy to get one?" Miho asked.

Maho shook her head. "Not particularly. You need to prove yourself worthy, either through your leadership skills, or through dedication and courage in battle. All of that I see in you. However, since we are women, the high command is very… reluctant to hand out promotions. They are much more preferential when it comes to promotions for men." She smiled as she put an arm around her sister. "Shall I let you in on a secret?" Maho smirked slightly. "But you mustn't tell Erwin I said it. Miho quickly nodded.

"What is it?"

"She's seeing whether your eligible for a promotion to the rank of Feldwebel. We both think you're experienced enough, but we need to persuade the battalion CO, then up to high command itself before it can happen. It's going to be a long slog, but I hope it'll get through. You deserve it. Erwin thinks you deserve it." Maho stated, a smile crossing her face. Miho's face lit up slightly as she rested her head on the latter's shoulders.

"I'm glad…" She began slowly. "I'm glad that you trust me."

Maho glanced down at her younger sister. "Of course I trust you. I'm your sister." She replied. However, she sensed something wasn't right. "What's up, Miho?" She asked quietly.

Miho sighed slowly. "Some of the men bully me. They know you, and how you're well known for your actions at the Eastern Front." Her eyes rested the Knights Cross around Maho's neck. "They say I don't belong here. They keep on saying girls like me shouldn't be on the front lines. They also think I'll never amount to you, because-"

"That's enough Miho. Stop it." Maho forcefully spoke, her hand gently clutching her younger sisters' hand. "If you think like that, you definitely won't be. But be logical; does it really matter whether you are as good as me or not? In a war like this, it doesn't. Just do the best you can. I'm not going to judge whether you succeed or not. All I want you to do is to give this fight your all. That's all I ask."

"But…" Miho protested.

She pulled her closer slightly. "They are no buts. But I tell you, you must remember this; many of the soldiers do not accept women serving on the front lines. Nine out of ten women that apply to join up get rejected, purely because they are women. And during training, the instructors look for the smallest detail to have you kicked out of training, because they believe that women make lower quality soldiers and commanders. The army is a very patriarchal place. You need to give it your full to stay here, you understand? But I can see you have, which is why you're still here, serving alongside me."

Miho smiled as she snuggled into Maho's shoulder gently. "Thanks." She whispered. "What you said… means a lot, you know." Maho nodded, before standing up straight.

"Right. Get to your Panther. We need to roll out and link up with the 101st. You and your platoon go first. I need to tell my company. I'll be right behind you."

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant." Miho nodded, giving her sister a brief hug before walking down towards her vehicle and climbing in.

* * *

 _12_ _th_ _June, 1944. 1200 hours. – British lines at Bucéels._

"Sir, why did we have to fall back?"

The words blurted out of Darjeeling's mouth faster than she could think. Both her and James, along with several other tank commanders were huddled in a loosely knit circle, all with cigarettes in their hands.

"You see Sergeant," James muttered, tossing his cigarette onto the floor. "When high command tells us to fall back, it is an order." His face turned to face Darjeeling's. There was a slight frown, with a minute amount of annoyance crossing his face. "And I don't like my orders being questioned."

Darjeeling sighed. "Yes sir." She muttered, taking a drag her cigarette dejectedly. "I'm sorry sir."

James nodded curtly. "Alright. Here is the plan." He took out an annotated map, and unfolded it. "HQ has told us that there is a gap here, at Caumount. The German divisions here has collapsed thanks to our American friends. We are to move through the gap, and attack at Villers Bocage. B Squadron will be leading from the front, followed by A and C Squadrons." He looked round at the men. "Is everyone clear on the instructions?"

"Yes sergeant."

"Good." James replied. "We move out in ten minutes exactly." His gaze turned to Darjeeling. "Sergeant, I want a word." He stated dryly as the men walked away from him. Darjeeling looked at her superior.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" She asked slowly.

James walked over to her. "I understand your frustration." He began. "But when it is a direct order, you obey it. No matter what. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes sir." Darjeeling responded.

"Good." James spoke, flashing a small smile. "Get your crew ready. We've got some travelling to do. We'll be setting off in ten minutes."

Walking back to her Firefly, Darjeeling noted that Orange Pekoe and Irene were carrying two large crates each, before setting them down on the floor beside the tank. Seeing their commander return, Irene smiled slightly. "Got more shells for Jerry." She muttered cheekily as she prized open the lid of the crate, revealing a batch of Armour Piercing shells. "Hey Assam!" She shouted forcefully.

"What?" Assam responded, her head popping out of the commander's hatch.

"Give us a hand, will you?" Irene retorted, picking up one gleaming new shell and passing it to Assam, who in turn placed it in the ammo rack.

"We need to hurry up ladies. We're leaving in ten minutes, on the dot." Said Darjeeling, picking up another shell and tossing it to Assam. "Orange, how much fuel do we have?"

"Just under 500 litres, I think. Basically a pretty full tank."

"Good. We have some distance to cover today." Darjeeling replied, just as Assam loaded the last AP shell into the rack.

"We're good to go." She shouted. Orange Pekoe quickly climbed in, followed by Darjeeling. Irene slid into the driver's seat via her own hatch.

"Radio check." Darjeeling muttered, sliding her headphones over her ears. "Can everyone hear me clearly?"

"Roger that Sergeant." They all replied.

"Equipment check." Darjeeling stated.

"Optics, operational."

"Gun and coaxial machine gun are clear."

"Steering mechanisms working fully."

"All parameters are operational Sergeant." Assam stated. Darjeeling nodded.

"Roger that. Irene, start the engine."

The engine slowly sputtered into life, and it began to rev up loudly. Darjeeling opened the commander's hatch, and looked around. Their platoon was forming up; the Cromwells were mostly at the front, with the Fireflies at the rear. "Irene, we're going to be winding up at the rear. Let's roll out."

"Aye, Sergeant." She replied, and the Firefly lurched forwards once more, joining the rear of the convoy.

As the convoy rolled through the dense lanes of the French bocage, the summer heat began to sink into the crewmembers of Darjeeling's Firefly. Each person was caked with sweat, as the merciless sun blasted down onto their tank, heating up the interior to almost scorching temperatures. Sweat ran down Darjeeling's back and the tracks of her Firefly threw up dust into her eye.

"It's so damn hot in here!" Assam complained, as she took her canteen out and drank a long gulp of water. Darjeeling looked down at her, and grinned.

"I thought you'd be used to it! You served in Africa!"

"Well, if I can't stand the bloody heat here, how do you think I fared in Africa?!" She retorted, looking up at her superior with a smirk. Sweat dripped from her forehead and onto her uniform, as to prove a point.

"Well, Assam, think on the bright side of things." Orange stated. "At least there aren't any dust storms. And the wind isn't slapping sand into your face and mouth every time you try to talk. And in Africa, the heat was the least of our problems."

Darjeeling smiled whilst her comrades chatted and joked around. She enjoyed their company very much. Well, it was natural; they have been friends since very little. But something wasn't right.

'They seemed to have changed slightly.' She thought to herself. 'They're not as playful or reckless as they were before.' Her face fell a bit. 'Perhaps it due to what they've seen-'

"Hey Sergeant." Irene's voice crackled through her headphones. "You said that you would talk about Lieutenant Moore. He apparently is like a celebrity amongst this platoon."

Darjeeling turned her attention to the young driver. "Indeed. But that isn't my story to tell. It's Assam's and Pekoe's."

Orange grinned. "Oh. Where to start…"

Assam smirked. "There's so many to choose. But there's one you probably won't believe."

"Go on then."

The latter adjusted herself on her seat. "Well it began in summer 1942, just after the second battle of El-Alamein. He already was stressed about the offensive. And then, something really bad happened to him. I mean, he does have a cold demeanour, but I know he isn't like that. But for a time, he became just like what he presented himself to be. Cold. Harsh. Calculating."

Darjeeling blinked. "His father died." She whispered. Assam looked up in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"He…" Darjeeling paused for a second. "He told me."

Assam's eyes widened. "That's interesting. He never told any of us personally…" She replied. "But anyways. We managed to capture a group of German soldiers. He was standing guard. No one was around at the time; we were having our tea a good distance away."

Irene looked up. "What happened next?"

Orange Pekoe smiled faintly. "Well, he apparently gave them each a cigarette. As a good will gesture. But two of them just threw them on the floor. And that set him off, I guess. Then, it happened."

There was a stony silence in the interior, only broken by the squeaking of tank tracks and the rumbling of engines.

"What happened?" Irene muttered.

"We heard different things. But both had the same outcome." Assam stated, as Orange nodded in agreement.

"I heard that he apparently shot them." The latter spoke.

Darjeeling put her hand over her mouth in shock. "Really?" She whispered as Irene's eyes widened in disbelief. The other two nodded solemnly.

"It was something along those lines." Assam whispered. "I mean, even if he did, he and his 2IC covered it up really well. High command didn't find out until rumours started speculating. Even then, they didn't launch a proper investigation, due to a lack of evidence and eyewitnesses."

"So its only speculation." Said Orange. "But we do know two German POWs were killed."

Darjeeling was silent. She didn't know this. She didn't expect James to be of such a character. He may have been a cold, calculating person on the outside, but…

"killing a POW?" She muttered to herself. It wasn't right, even with the circumstances that surrounded him at the time. She sighed, her eyes wandering up to the blue sky. James wasn't the type of person, so she perceived, to kill a man out of anger. "But how should I know? I was not in Africa fighting alongside him." She spoke, as she gazed up wearily at the light clouds floating in the sea of blue above her. Although she was hot, and covered in sweat, she enjoyed the weather France gave her. A feeling of tranquil washed over her, as if slipping into a peaceful slumber. Oh, how she wished she could sleep right now; for the last few days she had little sleep, and as of late, her body had barely the energy to keep her going apart from the occasional burst of adrenaline. Darjeeling rested her head in her hand, her eyes beginning to droop. She was so exhausted, that even a few seconds of slumber seemed a bliss.

"… Hey Sergeant." Irene's voice slapped Darjeeling hard across the face. Rubbing her eyes gingerly, she sat up straight.

"Yes…?"

"We were wondering what you might do after the war finishes." Irene responded.

"We never talked about it together." Assam began. "So we thought it would be a good idea to have a little talk to pass the time."

Darjeeling smiled slightly. "I haven't really thought on what I would do after this war finishes. That's if I live through it first." Assam playfully punched her arm.

"Aw, come on. Please don't be so pessimistic. I'm sure we'll live through this all." She spoke. "Anyway. I should stop interrupting your little polemic." Assam joked, before leaning back into her seat and stretching.

Rubbing her eyes gently once again, Darjeeling paused for a moment before continuing. "As I said just then, I never have thought about it properly. But, I may stay in the Royal Armoured Corps, because frankly, I've nowhere to go. But when I retire from the army, I think I would get a husband, if I don't have one by then, and raise a family." She smiled at the thought. "I've always liked children. So, perhaps one day I would want to have children for my own."

Irene smiled. "Sounds pretty good."

Assam nodded. "I never knew you liked children, Darjey." She smiled. "And you want children of your own? I don't think I can deal with the stress of having a child."

"I know, but it seems fun. In my mind anyway." Darjeeling responded. "What about you, Irene? I know you're from the north, but if you want, tell us a little more about yourself?"

Irene sighed. "There's nothing much to know… really." She muttered.

"You don't have to tell us if you really don't want to, but we just want to get to know you better." Orange spoke softly, her voice inciting confidence within the young driver.

"Well, you do know I was born up north, in Manchester." She began. Seeing several raised eyebrows, she smiled faintly. "And yes, I was caught up in the Blitz. Before I joined up. But before all of that, I was born in a lower class family. My father was a miner, and my mother didn't work, but spent her days raising me." A smile crossed her features. "When the war broke out, he was conscripted into the army. My mother also began working in the WAAF." Her face fell slightly. "But…"

Although her back was turned to them, Darjeeling could sense she was upset about something. "But…?" She spoke softly.

"It was on the 22nd of December, 1940. My mother and I were in our house. My father was away, training down south. Now the blitz had been going on and off for the last few months, but it was eerily quiet." Irene muttered. "And then guess what? Air raid siren goes off. So, of course we run out of the house, but something was different. I mean, we got separated." She sighed quietly. "When I got to the shelter, she wasn't there. Seconds later, the bombs hit."

Silence swept around the tank. They all heard enough to know her mother's fate. More than anyone, Darjeeling herself knew how it felt to lose a loved one. The confusion. The grief. She went through it all. So did Irene. The young Sergeant felt a small pang of sadness in her heart. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said gently. Irene shook her head.

"There's no need to be sorry." She replied. A small, melancholy smile crossed her features. "I've accepted she's gone, and that there's nothing I can do about it." She turned round briefly. "Which means I can fully focus on this." She gestured to herself and then the Firefly.

Assam smirked. "The way you drive makes me think whether you're focusing at all." She remarked as Orange tried to hide her laughter, without success. Even Darjeeling smiled at the light hearted joke.

"Well, you are improving dramatically, Irene." Darjeeling contemplated. Irene smiled.

"Thank you! At least someone is one my side." She responded. "And you, Assam. Your gunnery skills make me think you're blinder than a bat." She retorted playfully, a smirk etched on her face. "Especially when you missed at point blank range."

"Hey! I was under pressure!"

"Oh really?"

Darjeeling couldn't help but smile as she heard her crew playfully bicker with one another. It helped to relax the rather tense atmosphere that enveloped them at all times. But she could never be rid of the memories that she wished to forget. The dead soldiers that littered the roads. The burned out tanks of the Germans and their own. It was as if they wished to plague her to the day she died. The silence settled inside the tank once more for more than an hour, before Assam broke the fragile silence.

"How long till we reach our rendezvous point, Darjey?"

She quickly consolidated her map, roughly estimating how long they had till they would reach their rendezvous point. "I'd say we'll reach the village of Trungy in about an hour or two. Afterwards, we still have to travel another 20km or so to Livry, so perhaps by early evening." She spoke, before sticking her head out of the commander's hatch. A bird flew gracefully across the blue sky. It was all quite tranquil. She remembered the country walks back in England she and her father would take during the summer. Surrounded by trees, with the sweet birdsong chirping all around them. The utter serenity that surrounded her. Although a distant memory, it was something she dearly longed.

She couldn't help but think of home.

* * *

 _12_ _th_ _June, 1944. 1910 hours. - Town of Livry._

"Finally, we've arrived." Darjeeling muttered as she climbed out of the commander's hatch. For the last seven or so hours, they had been travelling, with a small break whilst the reconnaissance forces reconnoitred their route towards Livry, which was in what was German lines. She jumped down onto the floor and stretched, her spine clicking slightly as she did. She looked around; the entire convoy had reorganised itself back to its relevant infantry and armoured platoons. Several other Fireflies had parked near to hers, whilst the Cromwells were situated a few dozen meters away.

"So, what do we do now?" Assam asked, climbing down gingerly and standing next to her superior. Orange and Irene soon quickly followed. Darjeeling shrugged.

"I guess we're resting for the night." She stated, her eyes gazing towards the sky. The sun had started its gentle descent towards the horizon, thus casting long shadows on the four young tank crewmen. "I think we shall rest tonight, and in the morning we'll refuel and prepare our tank for the oncoming attack at Villers Bocage. Is that clear?"

Assam nodded. "Clear as day, Sergeant."

A loud rattling noise drew their attention to Orange, who was setting up a tommy cooker on the floor a few yards behind them. She lit the cooker, and a small flame lit up the immediate area. "Anyone up for some tea?" She asked cheerfully.

"Gladly." Darjeeling and Irene spoke in unison, before looking at each other and grinning. Orange prized open the tin of tea leaves, and put them in a rather large mess tin.

"I need some water from each of you." She stated. Darjeeling quickly took out her canteen and poured half of it into the tin, followed by Irene and Assam.

As the tea bubbled away, Darjeeling took out a cigarette and seeing Irene smile, she tossed it to her. "So, Irene, what caused you to join up?" She asked, with the cigarette in the corner of her mouth as she lit it.

Irene smirked, the cigarette delicately wedged between her middle and index finger. "I joined up because I wanted to become a part of such a pivotal moment in history. And it also seems like a good adventure away from home. Well, more of an adventure, it seems." She replied, breaking into a small smile.

Darjeeling smirked. She loved Irene's rather simple outlook on things, and her enthusiasm. "Well, I guess you got more than you bargained for." She stated, as Orange handed her a small mug of hot, sweet tea. "Thank you."

Irene nodded in thanks as Orange passed her another cup of tea. "What about you? Why did you join?"

The former tossed her cigarette onto the floor, and cupped the tea with her two hands. "Why did I join up? Same as you, to be honest. I wanted to do something interesting for once. But…" Her face darkened slightly. "I also joined because I want to avenge my father, after he was killed at Dunkirk."

"Oh."

Irene's simple, yet sombre reply sent yet another bout of sadness down Darjeeling's spine. Without looking, she knew the emotions that Irene felt, and wished she didn't bring up the rather touching subject about losing a loved one, let alone her own father. She quietly drank a sip of her tea, before tilting her head back and sighing. "Did we resupply the ammunition for the coaxial and mounted machine guns, Assam?" She spoke quietly.

"I don't think we did." Came Assam's brief reply. "But we've plenty of shells, as we've resupplied before we set off.

Darjeeling nodded. "Very well. Shall I go-"

"I'll go Sergeant." Irene spoke quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" Darjeeling questioned slightly. Irene nodded, barely making eye contact with her.

"Yeah." With that, she quickly walked off, leaving the trio behind.

Darjeeling sighed, and leaned against the tank. "I shouldn't have brought up the subject." She muttered quietly. Orange put an arm round her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter Darjey. She will get over it eventually, I'm sure." She spoke softly. "Irene's a strong woman. She's tougher than you think." The latter nodded.

"I'm sure she is." Darjeeling whispered, as she watched the twilight sun slowly sink below the horizon; the sky now layered with streaks of red and orange in the wake of the once blue that was spread around it. "Irene's been through hell and back. I'm confident that she will get over it." She smiled, resting her head on her friends' shoulder.

"It's been a long time, you know. Since we've been together like this." Said Assam, with a gentle smile. She slid over next to Darjeeling, who put an arm round the latter's back.

"Indeed." Darjeeling answered. A few moments of silence followed, before Orange spoke up.

"You don't know how much we've missed you." She whispered. "We would think about you every day whilst we were in Africa."

Darjeeling smiled at the thought. "I knew you would do that." She whispered, as the three of them stared into the sunset. It was a bliss; having her two best friends with her when she needed them most. She'd been through her baptism of fire. Survived having her tank knocked out. Seen death with her own eyes. Bizarrely, she smiled.

What was the worst thing that could happen?

* * *

 _12_ _th_ _June, 1944. 2010 hours. – German lines around Villers Bocage._

"Michael Wittman? No, I've never heard of him." Maho replied as she walked alongside Erwin and Miho.

"Oh. It's just he has a reputation due to his actions on the Eastern Front." Erwin quickly responded. "Or so I've heard." She added, seeing Maho raise a brow.

"We shall see." She stated dryly, as two figures walked towards them.

Erwin nodded. "I'll handle this." She spoke as the two men stopped just a few yards ahead of the trio.

"Well, seems you brought some company." The tallest man spoke, eyeing the Company of Tigers and several Panthers that were parked a dozen meters away. He was a young man; his black uniform was similar to Maho's but the right collar badge of the black Panzerjacke had the two signature bolts, as well as another badge on the left determining his rank. Around his neck was the Knights Cross of the Iron Cross; one of the most prestigious military awards a soldier could receive.

"Yeah, we heard you may want some help, so we bought what the Panzer Lehr could spare." Erwin stated. "I'm Hauptmann Erwin Brandt, Company commander of the heavy tank company attached to the Panzer Lehr division." She spoke as she extended her hand, in which the latter shook coldly.

"Obersturmführer Wittmann. Michael Wittmann." He replied, with a hint of dryness in his voice. "Who are the other two?"

Erwin looked at Maho. "Oberleutnant Maho Ketler, my second-in-command." Wittmann raised a brow slightly

"The one from the 505th Heavy Tank battalion back on the Eastern Front at Kursk in '43?" He asked. Maho nodded slowly.

"The very same."

The young officer glanced down her body, and although Maho did not look at him, she bridled a little. He then smiled.

"I heard about you. Your last stand against an entire Battalion of Soviet forces around Teploje. It was mentioned in the Wehrmachtbericht, and I'm guessing that's how you got your Knights Cross."

As he said that, Maho involuntarily moved her hand onto her neck, the ribbon of the Knights Cross rubbed gently across her fingers. "You are correct." She stated plainly. "And before you ask," she gestured to Miho. "Unteroffizier Ketler. My younger sister." As she spoke, her eyes cast down onto the Tigers that were in front of them. One of them, presumably Wittmann's, had a good deal of white rings that denoting tanks he'd destroyed. She quickly counted them up. There were eight thick ones, and two thinner ones.

Miho smiled and saluted, in which Wittmann flashed a smile. "I've never seen female tank crewmen before. Let alone three. I never knew the Wehrmacht allowed women to serve in the Panzerwaffe." His voice hinted with sarcasm, in which Maho's eyes narrowed slightly. "She does resemble you quite a bit, doesn't she?" He asked.

Again, Maho nodded. "She does. Although she is only seventeen." The man raised a brow in surprise.

"She doesn't look that young. She looks around 19, or even 20 if I'm honest." He then produced a map. "Well, if you come to my Tiger, I'll go through the plans we've been given." All three of them nodded.

"Obersturmführer, I have a question." Maho suddenly asked.

"Go ahead."

"How many tanks do you have right now?"

Wittmann sighed. "Five or six. We had a company, but… you know. Mechanical failures, constant fear of air attack, that sort. The other two companies are on route, but will not arrive for another few days." Maho nodded dejectedly.

"I understand."

"Anyway, shall we be off?" Wittmann asked, and they all nodded, apart from Maho.

"I need to quickly check something on my Tiger, I'll join you lot in a second." She spoke quickly, before heading back to her Tiger, where her crew were all out and enjoying the last of the sun.

"So, who was that guy?" Erika asked, tossing Maho a cigarette.

"Michael Wittmann, apparently." She replied, her voice rather static and unemotional. "Erwin said he had a reputation on the Eastern Front." She looked at the barrel of her Tiger's 88mm gun. Over the years, they had tallied up their kills they had achieved with the Tiger; there were eight thick dashes on one side, each one denoting ten destroyed enemy tanks. "And he apparently heard of my 'last stand' back at Kursk, near Teploje."

"Oh?"

Maho nodded. "To think news about that would have spread so far and wide." She whispered. She didn't care whether she was well known or not. Of course, many in the Panzer Lehr Division knew she was a distinguished tank commander, with a lot of experience fighting on the Eastern Front. Many didn't like the fact but she was a woman, but nevertheless, they gave her some due respect. But she didn't want that. She didn't want the so called false 'respect' that the other men placed on her. She just wanted to do her job without any hassle from anyone.

Moments later, she quickly emptied those thoughts from her head. She had more pressing matters on her mind. They had to stop an entire armoured brigade from breaking through with just about a dozen tanks and some infantry.

It was a feat that even she thought was nearly impossible.

* * *

 **Notes:**

This one sure took some time. But it was fun to write, especially Maho/Erwin/Miho's encounter with Wittmann.

This may be the last chapter I'll write for a little while. Exams start on the 16th, and will last for about 4 weeks. So I'll be concentrating on those instead of this.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Translations for any German dialouge will be shown below (May not be 100% Accurate. I am not a native German speaker, nor do I study German xD Please correct me if they are inaccurate in any way)

"Obersturmführer." = SS equivalent of Fist Lieutenant.

"Wehrmachtbericht" = Literal translation "armed forces report" - Mostly used by the Propaganda department, in which it documents the military situation on all fronts.

 **As always, any reviews with constructive criticism would be welcome.**

 **If you've enjoyed what you've read, and want to know what happens next, or if you're just interested in my writing, don't hesitate to favourite and follow! It also helps me know what I'm writing you find enjoyable.**


	6. Chapt 6: Villers Bocage, Part 1

**Chapter 6: Villers Bocage, Part 1: Wittmann's Playground.**

 _'Three Fireflies stood stationary behind a hedge, whilst the crew observed the battle from the safety of their viewing ports. The offensive had gone smoothly, and now they were finally pushing the Germans away from Caen, and hopefully, away from Normandy for good._

 _Darjeeling opened the commander's hatch peering out through her binoculars. So far, nothing. She smiled. It seemed the Cromwells and infantry were doing their job well. The attack was going smoothly. "Take it easy, ladies." She spoke calmly to her fellow crewmembers as they sat in their seats edgily. "Looks like we won't get much action today."_

 _"Tank alert! 12 o'clock at 600m!"_

 _Darjeeling immediately scoured around with her binoculars, and then she saw it. Two Tigers were rolling slowly towards them, totally oblivious thanks to their well-made camouflage. "Assam! Tiger at our 12 o'clock!"_

 _Orange quickly rammed a shell into the barrel. "Clear!"_

 _"Engage!" Darjeeling shouted._

 _The shot exploded out of the barrel as the 17 pounder gun roared into life once more. The round left a vapour trail as it sailed across the air and right into the under glacis of the Tiger. Moments later, smoke started pouring out of the engine block as it caught into flames, the fire licking into the metal._

 _Darjeeling grinned. "Good shot my dear." She spoke, patting Assam's shoulder heartily as the other Tiger exploded in a spectacular fashion as the ammunition inside exploded. Her friend, however, did not share Darjeeling's sense of enthusiasm._

 _"Er, Darjey?" She asked, her voice suddenly all timid. "What is that?"_

 _"What?"_

 _Intrigued, Darjeeling opened the commander's hatch and peered through her binoculars. For a moment she didn't see anything through the smoke billowing from the two wrecked Tigers. Then. She saw it._

 _Through the smoke, she made out something that she had never seen before. It was a tank, definitely. But it wasn't a Tiger or a Panther. Or even a Panzer IV. As it crept through the smoke, the features of the new tank became evident._

 _Unlike the Tiger, it did not have a rounded turret. Instead, it was rather boxlike, which straight metal plating either side of the face and mantlet. It sported a much longer barrelled gun than the Tiger. It was also a tad larger as well. The frontal armour was heavily sloped, unlike the Tiger's flat armour. The tank turned its turret, and fired._

 _"What are your orders, Sergeant!" Orange shouted as a Firefly blew up instantly a few meters beside them._

 _Darjeeling was silent for a few seconds. She didn't know what to do. Then reality kicked into her once more._

 _"F-Fire!" She screamed._

 _The shot instantly slammed into the upper glacis of the tank, but it harmlessly ricocheted off. Darjeeling's eyes widened in horror._

 _"Hit it… Hit it again!" She yelled in desperation as the tank unloaded another round. This time, the Firefly next to her fell silent as the shell slammed into the front, a shower of sparks and flame exploding from the point of impact._

 _"Clear!"_

 _"Get the fucker, Assam!" Irene yelled._

 _"Take him out already!" Orange shouted in despair._

 _Assam pressed her foot onto the firing pedal, and the shot sailed straight towards its turret, but again, it harmlessly bounced off._

 _The entire tank fell silent. Darjeeling looked at the tank that was slowly advancing towards them; its turret slowly swinging towards their direction. She shakily sat down onto her seat. Disbelief and fear etched onto all of their faces._

 _"So. Is this how it all ends…?" She whispered, as the entire interior lit up in a shower of shrapnel, sparks and flames. Pain ripped through her body as she collapsed on top of the now lifeless Assam, who was covered head to toe in metal shards the size of a thumb, with the blood pooling onto the floor slowly whilst Irene slumped in her seat; a piece of metal shrapnel lodged through her throat as her artery sprayed blood all around the interior. A small gasping, gagging sound emanated from her as her life slowly ebbed away._

 _Staring around weakly, Darjeeling could feel a hot, sticky liquid slide down her arm, body and head. She couldn't move her arm. An intense, excruciating burning feeling spread through her as the tank caught fire. Never in her life did she scream so loudly in her life, the flames licking at her skin, slowly burning her alive-_

* * *

13th June, 1944. 0500 Hours. – Town of Livry.

"Oi, Darjey! Time to wake up!"

Assam's voice cut across Darjeeling's mind like a knife. She instantly jerked awake, looking around frantically. But there was no fire. No pain. It wasn't real. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Is it time already?" She muttered, putting her beret back on, which had rested on her lap as she lay in slumber.

"Aye. Time for you to get up."

Standing up, she took in the early dawn sky. The darkness of the night was slowly being herded away by the rising of the sun; a majestic orange sky wiping away the dark blue with a few clouds floating about lazily. Seeing the beautiful sunrise make a small smile cross her features. However, she could not easily forget the dream that had ravaged in her head.

Emptying those thoughts from her mind for the time being, she climbed down from the turret where Orange handed her a small mess bowl of oatmeal porridge and a cup of tea. "Morning Sergeant." She spoke softly and Darjeeling nodded in thanks.

"Good morning ladies. Did we all get some rest last night?" She asked casually before sipping her tea. Irene nodded, although the bags under her eyes said so otherwise.

"It would have been better if someone didn't kick me whilst I was sleeping…" She muttered, glaring at Assam with a small smirk. She took a spoonful of her porridge. "Still. It could have been worse." She spoke just as Assam opened her mouth to protest.

Darjeeling smiled. "Indeed. At least we are all well rested to some sort of a degree. We do have a long day ahead of us, so I need you lot to be at your best, although you never fail to impress me." She spoke, giving them a kind wink. "Orange, I need you to check the fuel gauges. Top up with petrol if we need to. Assam, Irene, check coaxial machine gun and the firing mechanisms. I want this beauty to be fully combat operational by 0530 hours. Is everyone clear?"

"Yes Sergeant." They all replied.

"Good. Finish up your breakfast and let's get this done." She spoke, before finishing off her tea and picking up the porridge. Although thicker than the usual consistency she preferred, the sweet, sugary taste made up for its rather off-putting appearance. She smiled, now fully fed and nourished.

Stretching once more, Darjeeling made her way up onto the tank, and rested on the turret, inspecting the .50 cal that was perched on a tripod. She noticed that the belt of ammunition was almost empty. "Hey, Assam! Hand me another belt of .50 calibre machine gun ammunition will you?" She shouted into the tank.

"Just give me a minute, we're sorting out the coaxial machine gun. It's jammed. A spent cartridge didn't eject out." Assam's voice emanated from within the interior of the Firefly, with an added hint of annoyance. "Irene! Have you got it yet?!"

"Give me a second!" Came her reply, also with an undertone of frustration. "Damn! Just. Get. Out!" She shouted as the cartridge fell out and landed on the floor with a quiet ping. Darjeeling raised a brow in surprise.

"Irene, there's no need to shout you know." She spoke softly as Assam handed her a belt of ammunition. "At this rate, you're going to wake Jerry up and their going to hear us. And we don't want that, do we?" She smirked as Irene climbed into her driver's seat.

"Sorry Sergeant." Irene replied. "Just got a little… annoyed. Fixing jammed weapons isn't my cup of tea." She smiled slightly. "Anyways, the guns are working as standard. We're just waiting for Orange to get us the fuel we need.

Attaching the ammunition belt into the feeding mechanism of the machine gun, Darjeeling nodded. "Of course. We mustn't forget about her. Oh, speak of the devil!" She exclaimed as Orange turned a corner back towards them, with two large containers of fuel hoisted in each hand.

"Darjey. Major Haldsworth wants to see all tank commanders. Including you." She gestured to the house situated a dozen meters away. "You better get going."

Nodding slowly, Darjeeling climbed down back onto the ground. "Righty ho. I will see you later." She spoke before heading towards the house and carefully opening the door. Once inside, she gingerly made towards the crowd that was gathered around the large table. However, the major was nowhere to be seen.

Seconds later, the door opened, and first came the Squadron 2IC, followed by Major Haldsworth. Immediately, everyone in the room stood at attention, Darjeeling included.

"At ease men, at ease." He spoke smoothly. "We are on the eve of a new attack, in which you all will conduct. The entire 22nd Armoured Brigade is to move off at 0530 hours, and attack the town of Villers Bocage here." He pointed at the town. "The 5th Royal Tank Regiment, our regiment, is to hold the high ground at Maisoncelles-Pelvey. This platoon is to hold the crest of the hill, just southwest of Villers Bocage. This will allow us to cover the advance of the 4th County of London Yeomanry, who will be advancing into the town with a company from the 1st rifle brigade and 1/7th Queens Royal Regiment. After the town is captured, a defensive perimeter will be formed using those troops."

"Pardon my interruption sir, but wouldn't we be exposed?" One commander asked. The major shook his head defiantly.

"Don't be preposterous young man! Of course you will not be exposed." He smiled faintly, although his voice hinted at annoyance. "The Cromwells will take position behind the ridge, whilst the Fireflies will crest the ridge and hull down. Your job is to help support the attack when needed. The Firefly commanders are to provide any covering fire, if any tanks try to flank the town as the other forces advance. His eyes scanned the room, almost settling of Darjeeling's. "Your job is very crucial to this operation. I will not accept any foul ups."

Hearing his words, Darjeeling sighed. 'So he still remembers what I did…?' She thought to herself. "Did I really perform that badly?" She whispered.

"Was that a question, Sergeant Darjeeling?"

The sudden mention of her name by the Major made her jump out of her skin. "N-Nothing, sir. It's nothing." She stammered slightly, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Major Haldsworth nodded. "Very well then. Anything else to add, Captain Smith?" He turned to the officer next to him.

He nodded slowly. "Reconnaissance suggests that we will be fighting against elements of the Panzer Lehr Division, and perhaps some SS units as well. We know, from past experience, the Panzer Lehr are a force not to be underestimated. You must keep your eyes peeled at all times. Do not let your guard down. That is all. We will move out at 0530 hours, which is ten minutes from now. Good luck men, and good hunting. Squadron, Dismissed!"

As the men filed out of the room, Darjeeling followed on. The words the Major said still echoing in her mind.

 _"I will not accept any foul ups."_

'But what if I do? What will happen then?' She sighed, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Although a small observation, she saw that her hands were shaking slightly. She didn't like failing. Throughout her life, Darjeeling had laid high expectations on herself. But now, she wasn't so sure.

"You're shaking. Are you alright?"

James' voice caused her to turn round. "Yes Lieutenant." She whispered, although James could easily make out the truth that she desperately tried to hide.

"The Major can be a harsh man, I know." He continued. "But that makes us work together as an effective unit. But even though he seems cold, he is fair. Like I am."

"He still remembers when I made that mistake." Darjeeling spoke slowly. "It's as if he doesn't trust me. He thinks I will jeopardize the entire mission." James shook his head.

"Listen Sergeant. Don't worry about that for the time being." He flashed a smile. "I have confidence that you will do well. So, just try your best, okay?" He put his hand of her shoulder. "I have faith in you."

Darjeeling smiled as his kind words instilled a sort of confidence within her. "Thank you, Lieutenant." She whispered. As his hand touched her shoulder, a tingly feeling shot through her, rooting her to the spot momentarily. She came to her senses a few seconds later, and walked back towards her Firefly and climbed in.

"So what is the plan of action today Darjey?" Assam asked.

Darjeeling fumbled in her trouser pocket, before producing a slightly tattered map. "We are taking up the high ground at Maisoncelles-Pelvey, which is southwest of Villers Bocage." She pointed at the hill. "It gives us a good view of the town, so we can cover the advance of our forces." The loud, ominous sounds of tanks moving caused her to stick her head out. "We're moving out. Irene, start the engine."

"Roger that Sergeant." She responded, and the engine slowly spluttered into life. Watching Lieutenant Moore and the other Cromwells move into the convoy, Darjeeling quickly gestured to follow suit.

"Let's move out."

* * *

 _13_ _th_ _June, 1944. 0845 Hours_

The Firefly lay in wait just beneath the hill, its chassis well-hidden thanks to the tank being hull down. After a couple of hours driving through enemy territory, they had finally arrived to the outskirts of Villers Bocage, where the armoured regiments and infantry took up their pre-planned positions.

Through her binoculars, Darjeeling watched as the 4th County of London Yeomanry and infantry slowly crept towards the town; the soldiers each holding their Lee Enfield rifles or Sten submachine guns as they advanced slowly, yet warily alongside the Cromwell and Firefly tanks, which were situated at the rear. So far, she didn't see any enemy activity. Everything seemed to be going as planned.

"So far so good." She muttered, pulling the bolt of the .50 calibre machine gun on her turret. She dropped down back into the hull of her tank. "Hey, Assam. Do you see any tanks?" She asked.

"Negative. It's a little too quiet for my liking." The young gunner replied. Darjeeling nodded in agreement. Although they hadn't seen any enemy tanks yet, there was a tangible presence of nervousness and tension in the air, as if everyone expected the entire area to erupt into a massive battle.

"That is true." Said Darjeeling as she carefully scanned the area once more with her binoculars. "It sure is rather quiet today…" As she spoke, she saw a window from a house fly open. A woman's head popped out and began waving at the troops below, who enthusiastically waved back.

 _"We've occupied the town and have arrived at point 213. Allow the infantry reinforcements to come through, over."_ The radio crackled into life just as another voice replied.

 _"Roger that, infantry personnel carriers are now arriving at your vicinity. Continue as planned and begin a defensive perimeter."_

Darjeeling smiled slightly. "Looks like we've done it." She spoke to her crew. "We may have it easy for once."

Assam nodded. "I do hope so." She replied as the radio crackled again with several voices.

 _"1_ _st_ _Platoon is up. Let's go! Fan out and put several sentries at the crossroads."_

 _"Keep the convoy at the edge of the lane, so the personnel carriers can get past."_

 _"Roger th- Wait. What was that?! Look out! It's a Tig-"_

The radio fell dead as the sound of a tank gun fired, followed by a deafening explosion as smoke rose up at the other side of Villers Bocage. Darjeeling's eyes widened in shock. "They're under attack!" She shouted, as the radio soon filled with a jumble of confused and panicked voices.

 _"Look out!"_

 _"It's a Tiger! Take him out! Take him out!"_

Several shots rang out as the Cromwells tried to put up a withering defence, before another two massive explosions followed each other in quick succession.

 _"He got our Cromwell and Firefly! Men, fall back and take cover! Take him out with the PIATS!"_

Explosion after explosion followed, and soon, multiple plumes of smoke was rising out of the town. Darjeeling cursed under her breath. Due to their position, she wasn't able to see the attacker, let alone engage it.

Down at the other end of Villers Bocage, it was chaos. The lone Tiger had single handily destroyed at least four of the Cromwells of the 4th County of London Yeomanry's tanks, and numerous personnel carriers and a Sherman Firefly. Although the infantry tried to reply with PIAT anti-tank rockets and anti-tank guns, the Tiger kept on driving and advancing, soon instilling fear and panic into the troops, throwing them into disarray.

 _"Fall back! Fall back! The Germans are going to overrun point 213! They've brought reinforcements!"_

" _We need reinforcements immediately! Requesting assistance now!"_

Darjeeling sighed. "We need to help them!" She spoke calmly, yet her voice wavered slightly. Assam shook her head.

"We can't, Darjey. I feel the same, but we are to cover this flank in case the enemy try to encircle the forces in Villers Bocage."

Darjeeling cursed in frustration. "So we can only sit and wait?" She muttered, as the desperate calls for help came thick and fast.

"I guess so."

" _We need reinforcements immediately! Our positions are about to be overrun!"_

Suddenly, James' voice crackled through her headphones. "1st platoon, you have new orders. Your objective is to help reinforce the enemy around point 213, and drive them back if possible. You must prevent a breakthrough to allow the evacuation of the wounded and of the headquarters the 4th CLY. Walker, Jones, Adkins: go into the town and cover the wounded. Darjeeling, cover them as they make their way to the town. Afterwards, find an entrance and help take out the enemy tanks. Especially the Tigers."

"Finally, we get some action." Darjeeling exclaimed with a heavy heart as the Firefly's engine rumbled into life once more. As the three Cromwells rolled down the hill and towards the town, the Firefly followed suit. "Orange, load up an AP shell will you? I'd be damned if we get caught off guard again." She spoke.

Orange nodded and grabbed an Armour Piercing shell and loaded it into the breech. "Clear!"

As they neared the entrance of the town, Darjeeling felt a sense of unease crawl up her spine. The sounds of bitter fighting were evident; short and long bursts of small arms fire mixed in with a deadly chorus of explosions every now and then. Each gunshot seemed ever closer as they advanced slowly.

"Keep an eye open lads. I shall be right behind you." Darjeeling spoke calmly into the radio, although the nerves inside of her were anything but calm. The adrenaline coursed through her body once more as she manned the machine gun situated on her turret. "Walker, Adkins, take the next left and see what you can engage from there. Jones, you're with me. Again." A small smile crept along her face. Jones was a sprightly, energetic young lad, who'd been assigned to the platoon only a few weeks ago as a replacement. Although still young, he was a dedicated fellow who worked exceedingly well alongside Darjeeling, and other fellow comrades. "Watch out for any incoming enemy armour."

 _"Roger that Sergeant. Glad you can keep me covered."_

 _"You heard her, you're with me Walker! Let's move out."_

"Irene, stop."

The tank screeched to a halt, with the accompanying Cromwell a few yards behind them. "What is it?" She asked.

"Germans are incoming." Darjeeling simply spoke as the sound of running footsteps became louder and louder. Her fingers slowly closed onto the trigger as the silhouettes of the soldiers crept ever closer.

A squad of German soldiers appeared from the side of the street, their rifles held tightly in their hand. One noticed the Firefly, and shouted a warning just as Darjeeling pressed onto the trigger.

The machinegun opened up a deadly chorus of bullets which smashed into the group of soldiers, the impact force alone tearing limbs and tissue off their bodies as each soldier fell in a pool of blood and flesh. Corpses that were once humans now littered the junction. One soldier, with his ribcage torn missing was writhing on the ground, gasping and crying as the blood slowly drained away from his torn arteries.

"More will be on the way. Jones, take the lead. I will follow up behind you." Darjeeling spoke slowly, her eyes cast on the dying man, who now was lying motionless. "Turn right where the Germans appeared."

"Roger that, turning right now."

The Cromwell crawled past the Firefly, and turned the corner. It was immediately hit by a spray of machinegun bullets, which ricocheted off the chassis with a shower of sparks. A panzerfaust round sailed over the turret of the Cromwell, narrowly missing it.

"Let's go. Forwards!" Darjeeling ordered as the Cromwell replied with a high explosive shell. The subsequent explosion silenced the burst of machinegun fire. However, fresh German troops rounded the corner and took cover behind a building as the nimble Cromwell began picking its way across the rubble street.

The Firefly lurched forwards, and began tailing the Cromwell steadily. As the Cromwell let off a burst of machinegun fire from its hull mounted machinegun, Darjeeling saw a soldier peek out with a tube-like weapon in his hand and take aim at the Cromwell. Her eyes widened in horror.

Before she could utter any sort of warning through the radio, the Panzerfaust round flew toward the Cromwell and slammed into the fontal armour of the tank, burning a hole straight through, sparks and spitting molten metal flying everywhere.

"Jones! Are you alright?!" She shouted into the radio.

As if in reply, the commander's hatch popped open and the torso of a man clambered out, followed by Jones, who looked slightly worse for wear; Blood trickled from his forehead and his sleeves were slightly torn. He gave her a quick thumbs up, before starting to hoist himself out of the hatch.

Suddenly, a massive explosion shook the Cromwell as a shell smashed into the frontal hull. Jones, who was climbing out of the hatch, immediately collapsed back into the stricken tank as flames shot out like a pillar of fire as the ammunition inside cooked off.

Darjeeling eyed the burning tank in shock, watching as the flames licked around the rim of the hatch. Through the crackling and popping of melting metal and rivets, she could hear the distinct squeaking of tank tracks. And they were coming closer.

* * *

"We need to pull back! There's a tank coming towards us!" She yelled as Irene pulled the mighty Firefly into a slow reversing crawl. "Back up towards the corner over there. We'll take a shot at him when he comes past."

"But what if he comes up the street?" Assam asked quietly.

"He can't. The Cromwell is blocking the road." Darjeeling replied shakily as the Firefly parked itself next to the corner of a house; only the front of the turret and part of the hull was showing.

Moments passed, yet for the inhabitants in the tank, the mere seconds felt like hours. Darjeeling craned her neck forwards slightly to get a better view. Soon, a long gun barrel emerged, followed by the distinct chassis of a Panther tank. It stopped in the middle of the road, as the commander took a look round from the commander's hatch. Darjeeling couldn't help but smile a little. The Panther had walked into the trap, and the trap would now be sprung.

"Now!" Darjeeling shouted.

The Firefly lurched forwards, its gun baring down on the thin side armour of the Panther. For a brief moment, she could see the shock and surprise etched on the commander's face, before a brilliantly bright muzzle flash blinded her momentarily as the shell impacted into the armour of the Panther.

When her sight returned, Darjeeling saw the Panther in flames. Out of the turret came a young woman. Through the smoke, she could see the blood that was slowly dripping from a cut on her face. She took one look at the Firefly and hastily jumped down and limped away as quickly as she could.

By then, Darjeeling's hands had closed round the trigger of the .50 cal machinegun, ready to fire on the lone survivor. But in her heart, she knew she couldn't. The girl was the enemy, yes. But she didn't have the heart to bear with the thoughts of killing such a young person.

"Alright. We need to link up with Walker and Adkins. They were headed towards the main square. Let's go." Darjeeling stated simply, and they began to reverse back to the street they came from. "If we take the second left, it should lead us to the main square."

"Roger that." Irene replied, as the Firefly began crawling forwards once more.

* * *

As they neared their rendezvous, the sounds of another ferocious firefight could be heard once more. The sound of machinegun and small arms fire punctuated the air like a cold slap to the face. Turning the corner, Darjeeling could see the infantry, all who were taking cover, welcoming their unexpected arrival.

"Calvary's arrived boys!"

Suddenly, the buzz of an MG42 machinegun rattled the Firefly as bullets whizzed downrange and bounced off the armour. Darjeeling instinctively ducked, before peeking out. "Where is the machinegun nest?!" She shouted at the nearest infantryman. He pointed at the house at the end of the street.

"He's on the bottom floor! There also maybe a sniper on the top floor!" He shouted as a puff of smoke erupted in the rubble in front of him; the sniper's bullet had narrowly missed him.

Darjeeling nodded, before turning to face Orange and Assam. "I want a HE shell at the house at the end of the road. First shell to hit the bottom floor, second shell to hit the roof!"

"Clear!" Orange shouted as she loaded a High Explosive shell into the breech.

"Fire!"

The round sailed straight towards the house and exploded in the interior, sending shards of brick, glass and debris everywhere. The second round hit the roof moments later; the entire top floor seemed to collapse onto the rest of the house. The machinegun fell silent.

The men got up and began advancing forwards, however, another burst of machinegun fire from the perpendicular street caused the leading troops to fall and collapse onto the floor, red spilling out of their wounds.

"Tiger! Get a PIAT quickly!" One man shouted. A young lad quickly ran up with the PIAT, and fired. The round narrowly missed the tank, sailing just left of the armoured beast. The Tiger replied, sending a HE shell towards the infantry, throwing dust and debris everywhere.

"Fall back! Fall back men!" One man, presumably the commanding officer yelled as the infantry scrambled back towards the Firefly and out of the street. Irene instinctively reversed the tank back, following the infantry.

Darjeeling pondered on the situation briefly. "We'll go round this street, then turn left." She pointed at the street entrance a few yards away from them. "It should lead us behind him."

Irene nodded and traversed the Firefly into the street, before turning left back onto the main street. Darjeeling looked to her left. They were behind the Tiger, but it was turning right towards another side street. The commander turned round. Both made eye contact. He was a rather young man, and wore an officer's cap, the two lightning bolts signifying the Waffen SS on his uniform. He gave her a cold gaze, before the tank disappeared into the next street.

Cursing under her breath, Darjeeling sighed. "We were too slow to catch him. Go down this street." She pointed to her right. "It should run parallel to the one he went down. Take it slowly Irene."

"Got it." She muttered, and the gingerly advanced down the parallel street. However, when they popped out of the side street and onto the next main street, the Tiger was nowhere to be seen.

"I think he's leading us away from the battle." Orange spoke softly. Darjeeling nodded in agreement. The sounds of gunfire where still as prominent as ever, but they were a little quieter than before.

"We need to find him. We cannot just let him prow around this place as if it's his playground." Said Darjeeling. She stood up and looked around from the commander's hatch. There was a small side street, about two dozen meters from where they stood. Her eyes narrowed slightly; something about that didn't seem right. "Irene, take us to the street that's slightly torn up. I've got a feeling he's there."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." Darjeeling smiled nervously. "I hope I am."

The Firefly crept slowly up the ruined street, its tracks squeaking against the rough cobbled ground. "Assam, traverse the turret right." Darjeeling ordered. "And when I give the word, fire on my command."

"Roger that Sergeant." She responded as the turret steadily swung to the right. As they crawled forwards, Darjeeling saw a house that was partially destroyed, with the corner windows fully blown out.

"Irene, stop at the wrecked house, there." She pointed at the rather damaged building.

"Hm? What now?" She spoke as she pulled the tank to a stop right outside the corner window.

Darjeeling looked down. "I have a hunch he will be here somewhere." She spoke. "Be ready for anything."

Just as she spoke, the rumbling of an engine could be heard, along with the squealing of tank tracks. They got louder and louder, until the silhouette of the Tiger burst in full view through the corner window.

"Fire!"

Assam quickly stepped on the firing pedal, and the gun exploded into life once more, sending smoke and dust everywhere as the round smashed into the gun mantlet of the Tiger, but ricocheted off.

"We have to go!" Darjeeling yelled as the Tiger began creeping forward, swinging its massive turret towards them as it crawled towards the street. "Back up! Back up!"

"This thing's going as fast as she can!" Irene shouted in response. "We need to outrun that gun!"

"We're not going to make it at this rate!" Screamed Assam. "Come on!"

Darjeeling's heart pounded in her chest as they reversed as quick as the engine would allow them, but the Tiger's gun was baring down on them. They needed a quick escape; otherwise they would be dead. She cast her eyes on an unstable back wall of a house that was partially destroyed. Then she had an idea. "Orange, HE shell quick!"

"What?!" Came Assam's shocked reply as the Tiger fired, but narrowly missing them and hitting the house a few meters behind them.

"Assam, take out that wall there! Quick!" Darjeeling shouted desperately.

"Clear!" Orange shouted.

"Fire!"

The High Explosive shell, to Darjeeling's delight, smashed into the wall, causing it to collapse into a cloud of dust and debris; the perfect smokescreen.

"Let's go! We have to get out of here!" She shouted as the reversed out of the side street and onto another main street. "Full speed ahead!"

Irene nodded and the engine revved up once more, as the Firefly rolled out of the near carnage they had just been a part of. For some bizarre reason, the Tiger did not pursue.

A few minutes into the journey, Darjeeling started laughing. Assam looked at her friend in surprise.

"Are you okay?"

The latter nodded. "I'm perfectly fine. It's just I cannot believe it worked." Irene grinned.

"It was a good plan. But how did you guess he'll be travelling there?"

"She's right." Orange spoke. "How did you know?"

Darjeeling smiled. "I honestly do not know. Intuition, I guess." She said, giving them a cheeky wink.

"Aw, looks like our Darjey's finally becoming a better commander!" Assam teased playfully as Orange burst out laughing. Even Irene smiled at the remark.

"Shut up Assam!" Darjeeling retorted, impishly punching her in the arm.

Soon enough, they linked up with Walker and Adkins at the east end of the town, along with a small platoon of infantry.

"Where's Jones?" One of them asked through the radio.

"He didn't make it."

Darjeeling's simple, yet stark reply caused utter silence to fall between them. They had just lost a good friend. A young warrior. "But we mustn't dwell on that right now." She continued. "What is the current situation around here?"

"We're holding the Germans for the time being. We repulsed an attack up this street, but they're going to attack it soon I guess. No sight of Tigers yet Sergeant." Walker spoke slowly.

"Roger that. You two continue holding this position. I will find a suitable spot to try and prevent anymore incoming armour from entering the town. Is that alright?" Darjeeling asked.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry Sergeant."

Darjeeling nodded. "Alright then. Good luck." She sat down in her seat and produced a map. "We'll head to the north of the town. We can cover the main road, and if that doesn't work, we'll go to the north east and cover from there." She cast a small smile. "Is everyone clear?"

"Roger that Sergeant."

Darjeeling sighed and clicked her neck. "Well, we haven't any time to lose."

"Let's get going then."

* * *

 _13_ _th_ _June, 1944. 1100 Hours – German Lines near Villers Bocage._

Maho looked down at the large map on the table, her mind scanning over the intricate details of the terrain and chokepoints of the town whilst a few other men worked around her. For now, she hadn't gone to the front lines, as per Erwin's orders. However, she was one who did not like to loiter around in the HQ. Strangely, she felt more comfortable around the battlefield. She took off her sidecap and patted the dust off it, before putting it back on her head.

The door suddenly opened, and Erwin walked in, obviously alarmed. She walked over to the map, and began muttering to herself, pointing here and there at the map.

"Erwin, what is it?" Maho asked quietly.

Erwin looked up, her left hand absent-mindedly fiddling with her hair. "You want the bad news, or the really bad news?" She whispered quietly.

Maho frowned slightly. "What's the bad news?" She questioned.

"The British have withstood the initial assault." Erwin replied. "Even with Wittmann's surprise attack that threw the leading elements of the British advance into total disarray. They have managed to regroup, and are setting ambush points. At this rate, we need to commit our own company, as well more panzergrenadiers. The SS are trying all they can, but they're reluctant to move into a town that's ambush laden."

"And the really bad news?"

Erwin sighed, taking off her officer's cap and placing it on the table. The look on her face made Maho's eyes widen in horror.

"No…"

Erwin nodded. "I'm sorry. Miho's Panther took a hit. A Sherman Firefly shot her through the side. Only one made it out alive."

"Is she…?"

"Heavens, no. She is the sole survivor." Erwin spoke quietly. "But she is injured. She got picked up by some panzergrenadiers. They're transporting her back here to have her looked at by a doctor."

Maho sighed with relief. "Thank god…" For a moment, she thought that her beloved sister was gone; becoming one of the many casualties this god forsaken war had claimed.

"Maho, I need you to do a job for me if you don't mind." Erwin suddenly spoke.

"And that will be?"

"I need you to reconnoitre a route for our Tigers to take. It cannot be near the main road, as their Fireflies will most likely be covering that position. I'd advise you to take my Kübelwagen and scout near here." She pointed to the north of Villers Bocage before handing the key to Maho. "Clear?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I want you to find a vantage point, and locate the possible points of ambush on the map, and also look for possible places we can enter without being detected." Erwin handed a map to her. "When you're done, come back and report to me. Take Erika with you. She could be of some use."

Maho nodded and saluted. "I will." She spoke quietly, before heading out of the room and into the street where several Tigers and Kübelwagens were parked.

Walking towards her Tiger, she saw her crewmembers resting; each one either engrossed in activity of their own, whether it be reading or eating. Seeing her arrive, Erika jumped down from the engine block to greet her.

"Ah, you're back." She spoke happily. Maho nodded solemnly.

"I need your help. We're going to reconnoitre a route for our company of Tigers to take when attacking Villers Bocage." She spoke as she climbed onto the turret and took out her StG 44 and put two magazines in her pocket. She then loaded her Walther P38 pistol and put it in her holster. "Is your pistol loaded?" She asked.

Erika nodded. "As always." Maho smiled slightly.

"Alright, we'll be using Erwin's Kübelwagen. I'll be driving. You can help me find my way to this place here." She pointed at a house situated at a gentle rise just at the outskirts of Villers Bocage. "We will be observing from there."

"Okay." Erika stated as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Kübelwagen. Maho quickly jumped into the driver's side and started the engine.

As the drove through the winding lanes of the bocage, a mixture of emotions went through Maho's mind. She sighed quietly. Hearing about Miho getting injured was the last thing she wanted to happen. A wave of sadness washed over her. She couldn't protect her little sister when it mattered most. An older siblings' responsibility was to look after the younger, and to protect them. But she failed in that regard.

Another thought raced through her head. Anger. Hatred. Hatred for the one who caused this to happen. Anger because someone hurt the person she cared most about. While she wasn't sure why, whenever the phrase 'Sherman Firefly' came to mind, she would think of that female commander she faced no less than two weeks ago. The same one she knocked out in her Tiger. Maho frowned. Could it really be her? The odds were slight, but her intuition was certain. The young woman pondered silently in her mind, until a sudden realisation dawned upon her.

"She still lives."

* * *

 **Notes:**

It's been more than a month. Stress, GCSE exams surely have taken its toll on me. But. I'm back!

So yeah, I started writing this chapter a day before my exams started, and only got back into it last week. It seems alright. What I find interesting is how Maho seems to remember Darjeeling from the one engagement~ It maybe a interesting development.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Translations for any German dialouge will be shown below (May not be 100% Accurate. I am not a native German speaker, nor do I study German xD Please correct me if they are inaccurate in any way)

"Kübelwagen" = Military vehicle like a jeep that was used by the Wehrmacht in ww2.

 **As always, any reviews with constructive criticism would be welcome.**

 **If you've enjoyed what you've read, and want to know what happens next, or if you're just interested in my writing, don't hesitate to favourite and follow! It also helps me know what I'm writing you find enjoyable.**


	7. Chapt 7: Villers Bocage, Part 2

**Chapter 7: Villers Bocage, Part 2: An Unforeseen Confrontation**

13th June, 1944. 1200 hours – Villers Bocage.

The sound of gunfire and explosions lit up all around the town as the battle drew to its fourth hour. The British had managed to hold on for the time being, but the relentless assault from the 2nd Panzer Division, 101st SS Heavy Tank Battalion and reinforcements from the Panzer Lehr division was taking its toll on them. More German panzergrenadiers were pushing into the town, clearing it out house by house, street by street whilst supported by the tanks.

Darjeeling's Firefly stood silently in a hedge, overlooking the road that ran into the North Eastern area of Villers Bocage. For the last hour, they did not see any movement on the main road, yet they remained. A sort of foreboding lingered around the air.

"Do you see anything?" Darjeeling asked quietly, whilst scanning up and down the length of the road through her binoculars. Her gunner shook her head.

"Negative." Assam responded quickly. "It has been too quiet. I'd thought that their reinforcements would have arrived by now."

Irene shrugged. "That's if Jerry has reinforcements coming." She sighed impatiently. "Sergeant, with all due respect, I feel we are wasting our time here. They won't send their tanks down a main road. The German's aren't that foolhardy."

Darjeeling looked down at her with a kind gaze. "A watched pot never boils." She spoke simply.

"What?"

Irene's stark reply made Darjeeling chuckle slightly. "It's a proverb, stating that things we are eager for tend to take a long time before it happens." She perched her elbows on the top of the turret. "We just need to exercise some patience, then what we desire shall arrive swiftly." She stated whilst scanning the road once more. "Oho, we have company. 500m away."

"How many?"

Darjeeling frowned. "Four Panzer IVs moving towards our position. We'll wait for them to get a bit nearer. Then we will take them out. Take out the leading tank, then the rear." She stated. "Orange, AP shell."

The young loader nodded, before hoisting another shell out of the rack and loading it into the breech. "Clear!"

"Traverse right. Assam, fire when I give the order." Darjeeling ordered as the shill screeching of tank tracks got louder.

Assam nodded.

Darjeeling waited with baited breath, allowing the perfect moment to come by. Seconds passed, before she finally uttered the command.

"Fire!"

The round screamed out the cannon barrel, and hurtled towards the lead tank. A deluge of sparks exploded around the point of impact. The tank screeched to a stop, with a smoking hole through its side armour.

"Take out the rear tank!" Darjeeling shouted as Orange quickly loaded another shell into the breech.

"Clear!"

"Fire!"

This time, the round hit near where the driver would have sat. The Panzer IV was rolled to a stop as the commander's hatch opened, with two men quickly climbing out.

The tank second in line began turning its turret towards their position. Darjeeling's eyes widened. "Assam, second tank! Take it out!"

"Clear!" Orange stated as another shell clanked into the 17 pounder cannon breech.

"Fire!"

The muzzle flash blinded the young commander momentarily, but when her vision came back, the flames erupting from the engine block confirmed another knocked out tank.

A shell suddenly screamed overhead, narrowly missing the turret. Darjeeling ducked instinctively as a second round fell short, landing a few feet in front of them. "We need to move! Leave the last tank! He knows where we are!"

The tracks screeched to life once more as the Firefly slowly began reversing from its ambush spot, and back onto the main road.

"Right, listen up." Darjeeling ordered as she took out her map. "Right now, we are at the northern entrance of Villers Bocage. I suggest that we take up positions on the road at the north east. We'll lie in wait for a while, then come back here. Does that sound good?"

Assam and Orange nodded.

"Yeah. Seems good enough." Irene responded. Darjeeling smiled.

"In that case, forwards we go."

* * *

 _13_ _th_ _June, 1944. 1245 hours_

"Have you got anything?" Came Irene's question for the fifth time in a row.

"Err, I cannot see anything so far." Darjeeling muttered as she scanned the road for the tenth time in five minutes. "But, knowing the Germans, we must expect the unexpected." She smirked. "Who knows. Perhaps they will send another group of tanks for us to destroy."

Assam sighed slightly. "Sadly, they are not stupid. They won't fall for that again."

Irene leaned backwards on her seat. "We've all the time in the world. Could be a while before they come back."

"I suppose." Darjeeling stated slowly. "We could… relax for a little while, and wait until either our forces need help inside the town or we get company here." She stretched slowly as she spoke. "Let's just sit back, and enjoy the French bocage before Jerry comes and ruin it." She smiled as she took out a cigarette and lit it, passing the packet to the rest of them before looking out of the commander's hatch.

With the cigarette between her fingers, Darjeeling looked out, overlooking the surrounding countryside and lanes that wound between them. Everything seemed calm, apart from the constant sounds of gunfire and explosions coming from the town behind them. She looked at the small house that stood on the ridge, just a few yards away from the town. She admired its intricate, rather homelike design. It was a small cottage made of stone. To Darjeeling, it was a home that suited her. However, she noticed a slight discrepancy. A quick look in her binoculars confirmed it. "There's a Kübelwagen parked at the house at our 2 o'clock." She stated.

"A what?" Irene retorted.

"A Kübelwagen. A sort of staff car if I daresay." Darjeeling spoke. "But why is it there?" She mused.

Assam shrugged. "Who knows. It could've been there for some time."

"Should we check it out?" Darjeeling asked.

The latter shook her head. "No need. I highly doubt there will be someone in the house. Furthermore, even if there are people there, they are the least of our problems right now."

"If you say so." Darjeeling replied. She cast another glance towards the Kübelwagen. The longer she stared at it, the more uncertain she felt. Something was rather conspicuous about it. She sighed, and sat back down in her seat. "Right. Forget about this position. I highly doubt the Germans will push through this area. Irene, head back towards the city, where we can support our forces."

"Roger that."

As the Firefly crawled back towards the town, the intense raucous of gunfire began to get louder and louder. The firefight within the town was intense; German and British infantry alike fighting for every street, for every house.

"Lock and load ladies!" Darjeeling shouted, pulling the bolt on the .50 cal machinegun. "Irene, take the next left!" She ordered, seeing a few tracer bullets streak past in front of them and hitting the house opposite.

The Firefly slowly turned left. It was instantly met with a burst of machinegun fire, the tracers bouncing and ricocheting off the hull; several nearly hitting Darjeeling as she quickly ducked down. "Jerry should know not to shoot at me by now!" She muttered. "Orange, HE shell quickly! Assam, open fire when I say!"

"Clear!" Orange stated.

Darjeeling closed her fingers on the trigger, letting off several bursts of machinegun fire towards the enemy MG position, supressing them momentarily. "Assam, now!"

The 17 pounder exploded into life once more, discharging the High Explosive shell downrange and toward the machinegun position. It hit the target with pinpoint accuracy. As the dust cleared, a severed arm rolled down the rubble and onto the road. Darjeeling quickly looked away. "Alright, let's move forwards." She spoke. Irene nodded, and the Firefly began rolling forwards once more, with the infantry either side of them doing the same.

Suddenly gunfire erupted from behind them as several of their infantry dropped to the floor motionless. Darjeeling whirled around. A group of German soldiers had attacked them from behind. She ducked down as bullets pinged off the turret, whilst the remaining British infantry began returning fire, sticking to the walls for cover.

"Start moving forwards!" Darjeeling shouted as she took out her Enfield Revolver and fired several times towards the Germans. One bullet hit a soldier in the abdomen, who collapsed and began rolling over in agony.

"Panzerfaust incoming!" A British soldier shouted.

Darjeeling's eyes widened as she saw a German soldier rounded a corner with a Panzerfaust tucked underneath his shoulder. She desperately tried to take aim, but the amount of bullets that kept on bouncing off the turret caused her to duck down, throwing off her aim each time. She gritted her teeth and fired her last round.

The man doubled over and fell, landing on his back as red spread along the front of his uniform. The Firefly raced forwards as the last of the German squad was taken out by the infantry. But not without suffering losses of their own; two lay motionless on the ground, whilst another one was being tended to by a medic.

Darjeeling cast her eyes over the dead. A heavy heart fell upon her as the Firefly rolled further and further away. She wished she could help them, but they had further pressing matters to deal with right now.

'Only the dead have seen the end of war.' She thought to herself solemnly, before returning to the pressing matter at hand.

"Turn on the next left, Irene." She stated slowly. Suddenly her ears heard something. She gasped. "Irene! Into the next street! Quick!"

Irene nodded, and smashed her foot down on the accelerator pedal. As she did so, a loud whistling sound became noticeable. It became louder. And louder. Assam's face turned pale.

"Artillery!" She screamed. "Get down!"

The first shell exploded yards behind them as they rounded the corner, throwing dust, rocks and debris everywhere. The shockwave slammed Darjeeling against the rim of the commander's hatch. A blunt pain shooting up her back as she sunk down into her seat, cursing under her breath.

"Darjey! Are you okay?!" Orange asked worriedly. Darjeeling dazedly waved her remark off.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just… got the wind knocked out of me, that's all." She replied slowly. "Irene… there's a junction at the end of the road. Turn right when we get there."

"Roger that." Irene spoke as the second shell screamed down and landed on a nearby house; the entire structure exploding outwards, sending deadly shrapnel flying everywhere. Darjeeling ducked again as a few bricks flew towards her a breakneck speed.

Popping back out moments later, she heard what she perceived to be footsteps behind them. "Irene, we better get moving!"

"I've got an incoming radio message!" Orange shouted as the Firefly began rolling forwards once more. "Heavy infantry and armoured reinforcements are entering the town from the north! We better get there quickly, before our infantry get cut off!"

Darjeeling nodded. "Irene, get us out of here and head towards the northern sector of this town." As she spoke, a group of soldiers burst out behind them. Her eyes widened for a moment. Until she saw the Mk III helmets that they wore on their heads. She breathed a sigh of relief; they were British troops. The small group, carrying their Lee Enfield rifles and Stens raced past them and were soon out of sight.

The Firefly rolled down the main road, turning down a side street every so often as to avoid an ambush on the main street. Darjeeling peered around. There was nothing. No enemy tanks, no enemy infantry, nothing. It was as if they had walked into a ghost town. "It's too quiet." She muttered under her breath. "I don't like it."

"Perhaps the Germans have fallen back to regroup and renew their attack?" Assam queried. Darjeeling shrugged.

"Perhaps. But they did have reinforce-"

The sudden ear splitting burst of gunfire made all the inhabitants of the tank jump out of their skin. It seemed as if a firefight was happening less than 10 metres away from them. Suddenly, two German soldiers crossed into view on the adjacent street, both carrying MP 40 submachineguns. The coaxial machinegun opened up, and both men sprawled to the floor; one with pieces of his skull lying on the ground, blood and brain slowly dripping from the bone.

"Back up! Jerry knows we are here now!" Darjeeling yelled, and the Firefly began slowly crawling back up the street they came in. "I thought we'd have infantry support, but guess not." She muttered.

Whilst they were reversing slowly, Darjeeling barely noticed two German soldiers cross in from behind them. Both had panzerfausts in their arms. Her eyes widened in absolute horror as her heart skipped a beat.

Grabbing her pistol quickly, time seemed to slow as she hurriedly fired off a shot, remarkably hitting one of the soldiers. He collapsed onto the ground. Motionless. But the other was still standing.

She had no time to shout a warning to her fellow crewmembers.

The soldier took aim and fired.

Darjeeling looked on in surprise and alarm as the warhead sailed towards the tank. And slammed into the engine block in a shower of spitting molten metal and sparks.

* * *

She looked on momentarily, as she watched the engine burst into flames, the fire licking up as high as the turret. Darjeeling stood there, frozen. Unable to act. But the searing heat of the flames in her face made her quickly return to her senses.

"Everyone! Out! We're on fire!" She yelled as she leapt onto the turret and jumped down quickly. She quickly took out the second soldier, who fell down yards next to the previous one. "Get out before the ammunition blows!"

Assam and Orange quickly followed suit, with Irene wriggling out of her driver's hatch seconds before flames began licking into the interior of the Firefly. Soon, the entire tank was engulfed in flames.

"Let's get out of here!" Darjeeling shouted. They ran out of the side street, as the sounds of a massive firefight loomed all around them. They took cover behind a wrecked house, watching as a squad of German soldiers ran past them. "We need to get back to our lines!" She stated. "Orange, you go with Assam. I'll be with Irene. Make your way to any friendly forces, then find your way back to HQ. We'll meet you there!" A few bullets pinged off the wall; the Germans knew they were there. She inactively returned the favour, firing a few rounds back.

"But what about the Germans?!" Assam shouted. Darjeeling shook her head.

"There's no time. Just run!"

Assam sighed and nodded, and with Orange, they both took off under a hail of fire. Leaving both Darjeeling and Irene alone.

Irene swore under her breath. "Now what?!" She yelled, as more bullets whizzed past them. The pair of them lay flat on the floor as a MG42 opened up on them, sending bullets streaking everywhere.

Darjeeling looked around. On the other side of the street was a large pile of rubble, which blocked the shooter's field of fire, thus creating a safe side to use as cover. Which was what they needed right now. "We make a run for the other side! There's some cover that blocks his field of fire! We'll then go to the side street over there!" She pointed at the entrance of a small street on the other side. "Ready?!"

Irene shook her head. "Bu-"

"Now!" Darjeeling shouted, forcefully grabbing Irene's hand and running across the street as fast as she could. Never before had her heart beat so fast in her life. The bullets pinged onto the road by her feet, or flew inches past her torso. The distance to the other side seemed to be unending. She didn't how long the bullets will continue to miss her, or whether the next one will hit her or not.

She dived into the ground, taking cover behind the massive pile of rubble. Irene followed suit, landing on top of Darjeeling, knocking the wind out of her.

"We… made it…" Darjeeling muttered, lying flat on her back. "Ow…"

Irene picked her up. "We need to leave, now!" Half dragging, half carrying her, they quickly made their way into the side street. "You alright, Sergeant?" She asked quietly.

Darjeeling nodded, taking out her revolver. "Never felt better. We best move." She whispered. "Follow me, and keep low."

Sticking to the side of the street, they crept along the rubble ruins of the houses. Darjeeling's heart pounded in her chest, to the point she felt a little nauseous. The adrenaline coursed through her body, her senses on high alert. She pulled Irene aside suddenly and kicked open a door, taking cover in a house before quietly closing it.

"What was that for?" Irene muttered coarsely. Darjeeling put a finger to her lips.

"German tanks are coming." She mouthed. Irene's eyes widened, before nodding silently.

Sure enough, the squeaking of tank tracks became clear, as well as the sound of footsteps and jingling of equipment. The squeaking got louder and louder, as the silhouette of a Panzer IV blocked the light coming in from a window, throwing the room into momentary darkness.

Darjeeling desperately held her breath, trying to stay as silent as possible. Every nerve in her body froze; her hand holding the handle of her revolver. Silhouettes of soldiers walked past the window, casting a shadow on the parched, old wall behind them. Their conversations in German clearly heard.

At the other end of the room, Irene stayed as silent as possible. She tried to move her leg away from the chair, but accidently moved it. It scraped noisily across the floor.

"Du hörst das?"

* * *

Darjeeling shot Irene a terrified glance as she heard the soldier speak. A shadow appeared across the back wall, appearing to look into the room. Moments of deadly silence passed. Irene pressed her hand to her mouth, suppressing a scream that could have emanated from her.

The shadow stood stationary, only to be met by another soldier walking towards him. Another few seconds of absolute silence passed. Darjeeling could hear her own heart beating rapidly as the moments ticked away. Seconds felt like hours as the overwhelming silence continued.

"Nein, ich hörte nichts. Ausziehen."

The two shadows quickly moved out of sight. Darjeeling let out a sigh of relief as the footsteps died away, before casting a frown at Irene. "That… was too close." She muttered, resting her head on the wall as Irene gingerly got up to her feet.

"Sorry…" She whispered, taking out her revolver and loading six fresh rounds into it. "You know, it's best if we get back to our lines."

Darjeeling nodded. "There is a problem. I don't know where we are right now."

"Well, use your map."

Reaching into her pocket, Darjeeling slowly felt for the folded piece of paper which was the map. However, it was not there.

She searched the other pocket.

It wasn't there.

"We… may have a slight problem, Irene." Darjeeling mouthed quietly.

"Hm?"

"The map must've been in the tank when it brewed up." She explained slowly. "It must have fallen out of my pocket."

A moment of silence surrounded them, before Irene spoke up. "Well that's just bloody brilliant."

"Sorry." Came Darjeeling's rather sheepish reply.

Darjeeling got up and slowly walked round the room. "Well, there's no point of us staying here and getting caught by the Germans. We need to get back."

"Well, we're not getting back at this rate." Irene replied. "I have a plan. It's risky, but it may work."

"Go on?"

Irene sighed. "Staying in town is a death wish. I have a hunch the Germans will clear up the town house by house, so it's gonna be a matter of time before we get captured. So I suggest we get out of this town, and find some sort of house to hide in until nightfall." She smirked slightly. "Jerry won't suspect us hiding in some decrepit barn, you know." Irene added seeing Darjeeling raise a brow. "After nightfall, we'll cautiously make our way back. Do you agree?"

Thinking for a moment, Darjeeling pondered over the choices. They could either: Stay here, and eventually get caught. Or they could try and reach their own lines now, but risk being again captured or outright killed. Or they could try Irene's proposed idea; since they were near the edge of the town, the two of them could sneak out and hide somewhere until dark, before attempting to reach their own lines. It was long before she made her decision.

"Okay. I'll trust you this time." She replied. "I have a rough idea where we can go. Remember that house with the Kübelwagen? I highly doubt anyone would be there." Irene gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure about that?"

Darjeeling sighed. "No, but I have a feeling no one will be there."

"Okay…" Irene breathed quietly. "I'll trust you this time."

* * *

 _13_ _th_ _June, 1944. 1315 hours._

"This is it." Darjeeling whispered as they crawled up the field that was adjacent to the house. Peering out of the long grass, she could make out a large, worn wooden door which was the back entrance. Interestingly, the Kübelwagen that they saw earlier had vanished. A smile crept on her face; she tried to stifle a laugh caused by the long grass bruising against her cheek and tickling her.

"See? Didn't I tell you no one would be here?" She spoke to Irene, who shrugged and smiled faintly.

"Guess you're right. But I'd still be careful if I were you."

Darjeeling nodded, before crawling another few paces, with her revolver drawn. She then quickly stood up and leaned her back against the wall, with Irene following suit. The latter crept closer, one hand grasping the door handle, the other holding her revolver.

The former looked at the handle, then at Irene. "On the count of three." She mouthed, as her hand shook with nerves, coupled with the weight of her sidearm. "One, two, three."

Irene noiselessly opened the door, before stepping inside. Darjeeling quickly followed her in. The interior was nicely kept and well decorated; a large oak table sat in the middle of the well-furnished room. A shelf full of vintage wines sat on the left side. Two chairs, one complete with a cushion, were rigidly placed on opposite ends of the table. A fireplace, still filled with logs was at the opposite end of the room.

Darjeeling turned her head. On the wall hung several pots and pans of various sizes. But something else struck her. A small photograph on the wall next to her. It showed a young woman that quite resembled her mother.

For a moment, she was back at a rather familiar environment. The smell of food cooking on the cooker in the kitchen filled her nostrils. The pristine furniture, cosy but also comfortable lay on the left of her. On the wall hung a portrait of her mother, with someone sitting down on her lap. Taking a step closer, she soon realised who it was. It was her own younger self. Her young blonde hair, although in black and white, was neatly tied up in a bun.

She smiled, suddenly recognising where she was. Her old home. It had been such a long time since she was there. For the last two years, she had been living in a rather squalid apartment, with very few homely features within its old walls. Oh, how she missed it all; the sweet smelling scent on flowers on the mantelpiece, the amazing meals that both her mother would cook for her when she was younger. But, she then realised, that it was all gone. Taken away by a single 500 lb bomb. And the memories of it, all but destroyed.

"Halt, Tommy."

* * *

The dream was quickly shattered as reality flooded back with the sound of a gun clicking close to her head.

"Put your weapon down, and no one gets hurt."

Darjeeling slowly turned round to the source of the voice. What she saw was a shock. It was a young female. The infamous black uniform of the Panzerwaffe worn on her thin torso. A cross shaped medal draped around the collar of her shirt, along with several others pinned on her black uniform. As well as that, a black sidecap immaculately worn on her head. She looked into the latter's eyes. They were dark brown. But she could see that they were devoid of any visible emotion. As if she did not want her to see any of the secrets she held.

"I said, put your gun down. No one will get hurt that way."

Once again, Darjeeling couldn't help but notice the woman's English was quite good, for a German. Of course, it had the discrepancies of a German accent, but it was a lot better than she had expected. She cast her eyes to Irene. She was being held in a chokehold by another female tank crewman, with a gun to her side. Irene looked up, before giving Darjeeling a slight wink. The latter turned back to the woman to the side of her.

"Okay… okay." Darjeeling whispered, putting one hand up slowly in surrender. "Nicht schießen." She then proceeded to slowly lower her revolver towards the floor, giving Irene the slightest wink.

Irene grinned, and smashed her head into the woman's face behind her, causing her to accidentally fire a shot into the ground. The woman next to Darjeeling turned in surprise.

Darjeeling smirked. This was the opening she needed. With that, she quickly elbowed the body of the woman, before tackling her to the ground. The gun fell out the woman's hand.

* * *

Maho gasped, her back landing hard on the floor. She threw a punch at Darjeeling, but was quickly blocked. Grabbing her combat knife, she kicked the woman hard in the stomach, before pinning her down. She struck down, but was met with Darjeeling grabbing her wrist, slowly twisting it.

Darjeeling twisted the German's wrist, causing her to drop the knife, which clattered to the floor. She dodged a right hand hook, before retaliating with her own. She felt her bare knuckles connect with the latter's mouth. This made Maho fall onto her side, blood trickling out from her lips whilst releasing her hold on Darjeeling.

Rolling over, Maho put a hand to her mouth. Seeing the red drip onto her fingers, she grabbed hold of Darjeeling's uniform, dragged her onto her feet before pushing her into the wall with a loud thud. Two quick blows to her abdomen quickly followed, before one right hook to the face.

However, Darjeeling managed to evade the final blow, before knowing the legs out of her adversary. Watching her collapse to the floor and roll around in pain, Darjeeling quickly reached for the latter's combat knife. With it securely in her grasp, she stamped on Maho's chest. Whilst she lay on the floor, Darjeeling pinned her lower body, before quickly trying to stab the blade into her chest.

Maho's eyes widened. "Lass mich los, du Schlampe!" She shouted, watching the blade sink lower and lower. Her hands quickly met the blade, desperately trying to the weapon away from her beating heart. But try as she might, she couldn't free her legs; her adversary had her well pinned down. She frowned. There was only one way to free this deadlock. She pushed against the weight of her opponent once more, before lunging her head forward. Her head connected with the latter's, causing both to collapse momentarily.

Darjeeling landed on the floor hard, bright lights dancing around in her eyes. Looking through her heavily blurred vision, she tried to reach for the knife, but a foot landed on her fingers, causing a painful scream to emanate from her. She was once again knocked to the floor as a powerful right hook landed onto her temple. A hand quickly grabbed the knife, and a foot connected with her spine. The wind was knocked out of her, as she lay motionless on the floor. Too weak to even scream, despite the raging pain that coursed through her entire body.

The woman staggered slightly, feeling the cut on her forehead. She looked at her college; Erika had several deep scratch marks on her face, and her nose was bleeding. But, the second British tank crewmen lay unconscious on the floor.

"All in a days' work?" Erika muttered, wiping the blood away with her sleeve and spitting some out of her mouth. Maho nodded, taking out her pistol.

"Indeed." She muttered, before pointing it at Darjeeling. The latter looked up weakly, and shook her head.

"Nein… Bitte…"

Maho smirked slightly. "Listen, Tommy. We're not going to kill you. Well. Not just yet." With that, she grabbed the barrel and smacked Darjeeling with the pistol grip, knocking her straight to the floor, unconscious. "Erika, get some ropes and tie their hands. We need to load them into the Kübelwagen. Oh and," She paused for a moment. "You've got a cut on your cheek."

Putting her hand against her cheek, Erika grimaced, before smirking. "Really? Very funny. I don't have a cut there. Some scratches, yes, but no cuts." She quickly gestured to Darjeeling, laying on the floor. "Still, she knows German surprisingly well." She stated. "Almost as good as your Russian."

Maho shrugged. "That is true, but it doesn't really matter. Whether we are fighting British soldiers that speak German, or whether we are fighting the Russians in the east, they are all the same to me; a threat to our fatherland, which we are sworn by oath and duty to protect." She stated dryly, but suddenly doubled over in pain. "I'm fine." She quickly waved off her partner's concerned look. "Just get them into the Kübelwagen. We need to get back before they wake up. Then, we can interrogate them."

Erika nodded. "Jawohl, Oberleutnant." With that, she opened the door and walked out. She later remerged, at the wheel of the Kübelwagen.

* * *

Maho carried the now unconscious Irene and Darjeeling into the back seat, before climbing into the passenger seat in front. She sighed. Every part of her body ached from that exchange. She felt the side of her mouth again, wiping away any more blood that was still there. "I guess Erwin is going to enjoy interrogating them."

"Hm?"

Maho smiled slightly. "Erwin always was the one who interrogated the Soviets when we were in the Soviet Union." As she spoke, she remembered fleeting memories of her time in the 505th Heavy Tank Battalion. Memories of the Kursk offensive, and its utter failure. "You know, I'm glad we're not at the Eastern Front right now." She suddenly spoke, after a few minutes of silence.

"How come?" Came Erika's reply.

"Erwin has kept in touch with Karla, somehow. It took her some time to receive it, but she got a letter from Karla. The contents of the letter were very chilling indeed." Maho muttered, sighing a little as she spoke. "The Soviets had gone on the offensive along the entire front, and apparently it took them by absolute surprise. She spoke of many casualties, including the Tiger Battalion she's in. It apparently took a total hammering. They had to give up most of Byelorussia, because of the Soviet onslaught. They apparently have made a steady retreat almost all the way back to Poland."

Erika brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face, before nodding slowly. "That does sound bad. I sure hope she is okay."

"Mm, I sure hope so." Maho muttered. She pondered in her mind. The war in the East was all but lost. Their entire campaign had collapsed. Their forces were in full retreat. And now that the Allies had landed in Normandy, they faced a two-pronged assault, with the British and Americans leading the way. How much longer the entire Wehrmacht could hold on? She didn't know. But there was one thing she was certain about. The end was nigh.

'But we can't just give up that easily.' She thought. Germany was her home. It was where she was raised as a child. It was her country. She just couldn't let it fall into the hands of the British, Americans or, even worse, the Soviets. 'We may have started this war, but I have to commit to the end.'

'We must try to triumph over such adversity.'

* * *

 **Notes:**

Well there we have it. Two protagonists meet, but not in the way either would expect. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun doing the interrogation. But who should do it? Maho? Erwin? Both? We will see. It'll be interesting, as I've had a look at Hanns Scharff, one of the Luftwaffe's? best interrogators. He got them to talk without even laying a hand on them. But to be honest, once Maho realises Darjeeling was the one who hurt Miho, things could get a little nasty...

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Translations for any German dialouge will be shown below (May not be 100% Accurate. I am not a native German speaker, nor do I study German xD Please correct me if they are inaccurate in any way)

"Du hörst das?" = What was that?

"Nein, ich hörte nichts. Ausziehen." = No, I heard nothing. (Lets) move out.

"Nicht schießen." = Don't shoot.

"Lass mich los, du Schlampe!" = Let go of me, you bitch!

"Jawohl" = Yes. (Used mostly in the Military. Usually a response to an order given to a subordinate)

 **As always, any reviews with constructive criticism would be welcome.**

 **If you've enjoyed what you've read, and want to know what happens next, or if you're just interested in my writing, don't hesitate to favourite and follow! It also helps me know what I'm writing you find enjoyable.**


	8. Chapt 8: Small Talk, Questions and Lies

**Chapter 8: Small Talk, Questions and Lies.**

13th June, 1944. 1400 hours – German HQ near Villers Bocage

The Kübelwagen sharply turned a corner, before stopping behind a house. Next to the house were several halftracks, all underneath a camouflage screen. Both Erika and Maho got out whilst several soldiers walked over towards them.

Maho turned to the still unconscious Darjeeling and Irene, before slapping each one hard on the cheek. "Get up." She muttered, roughly dragging each one to their feet.

Moaning slightly, Darjeeling dazedly stood up, before nearly collapsing immediately after. Irene, on the contrary, stood up straight.

"Get off me!" She shouted weakly as she fought against the man holding her arms behind her back. Maho turned round.

"You've got quite an attitude. Unfortunately, that will not save you here." She muttered, roughly grabbing Irene's collar, inspecting every detail of her uniform and taking her pistol away. "Hmm. 7th Armoured Division, and you're a lance corporal?" Her attention swiftly turned to Darjeeling. "And you. You're a Sergeant. 7th Armoured Division as well." Maho then turned to the soldiers. "Search them."

Darjeeling felt a pair of hands roughly investigate her pockets, before patting down both her legs. She looked at Irene, who had the same done to her. The soldier then began searching around her chest, causing her breathing to heighten a little.

"She's got nothing." He quickly replied, and the soldier searching Irene said the same.

"No maps, no nothing."

Maho raised a brow. "How interesting. Put them in the rooms upstairs at HQ. Keep them separate from one another. One soldier guards each of them. Are we clear? Oh and, get a doctor for each of them."

"Jawohl Oberleutnant."

The soldier roughly pushed Darjeeling to walk. "Irene." She spoke calmly as she walked slowly.

"Hm?" She replied, turning her head slightly as the soldier practically dragged her forwards.

"Name, rank, serial number. Nothing else." Darjeeling replied slowly. Irene slowly nodded as the duo were forced upstairs and into separate rooms.

Watching the slight spectacle from the distance, Maho breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's that sorted." She muttered. "Erika, get yourself to a doctor, and get your face cleaned up a little."

The latter nodded, stretching a little before heading towards the house housing the medical facilities. "What about you?" She asked, turning round after several steps.

Maho shrugged. "I'll get myself checked out later on. But I need to report to Erwin first. But once you're done, report back at HQ."

"Jawohl." Erika replied.

As Erika walked away and into the house, Maho turned and headed towards the direction of the HQ, opening the door and going upstairs. The wooden stairs creaked noisily as she stepped on each plank of wood. The first floor was rather empty; only one room on the right, with two other rooms on the left.

The door on the right opened, and an intelligence officer walked out, seemingly handing several files to the person inside. He then walked past Maho, glancing slightly at her face before continuing his journey downstairs.

She slowly made her way up to the door, then knocked.

"Enter." A familiar voice emanated from within as she opened the door and stepped in.

Inside, there were several bookshelves; each one was stacked with charts, files and maps. In the middle stood a large oak table. On top of it lay some intelligence about the British forces, be it divisional information or command structure. Inside, Erwin was stood up reading a file.

"It seems lik- What the hell happened to your face?" She suddenly spoke, as her own face turned a deathly shade of pale.

Maho waved off her colleague's concern. "It's nothing Erwin. Just had a… scuffle with two Tommies which we captured.

Erwin, who was at a loss of words, slowly walked forwards. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly, her fingers slowly caressing the cuts on Maho's face. The latter sighed, and moved Erwin's hand away from her cheek, whilst letting her dark brown eyes stare into Erwin's.

"Yes, I'm alright." Maho whispered. "You know…" She began, slowly moving towards her. "You worry too much. You need to stop doing that." She spoke, making sure that no one was inside or outside their vicinity. She then let her lips meet Erwin's cheek tentatively. "It'll do you more harm than good." She mouthed silently.

Erwin smiled slightly. "I know. I'm trying. Mark my words." She replied, just as a knock on the door caused them to move away from one another.

Opening the door, Erika, who now had her wounds cleaned up, now walked into the room. "You told me to report in after the doctor had finished, Oberleutnant." She spoke calmly.

"Yes, Erwin and I were just looking over the intelligence information the Wehrmacht gathered about the British forces over the years." Maho replied swiftly, giving a nervous smile to Erwin, who shrugged in return whilst returning a cheeky wink. "Oh and, just wondering; who will do the interrogation?" She suddenly asked.

Erwin put the contents of the file to one side. "I was thinking that you could question one, but have Erika to watch and gain some experience. I shall interrogate the other one."

Maho nodded. "Alright. What do we need to know?"

"Anything, really." Erwin replied. "Anything that could be of use to us." Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "But remember, we are not the Gestapo; nor are we interrogating spies. They are soldiers. Thus, we must… 'respect' the Geneva Conventions. We cannot do what we did to the Soviets, as the British have signed the Geneva Convention, whilst they did not. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, Hauptmann." She spoke quietly, before glancing at Erika. "Let's go." She and Erika than quickly exited the room, before taking the first door on the left, and disappearing from sight as the ageing wooden door slammed shut.

Erwin sighed quietly, before picking up her intelligence files. "Right." She muttered to herself, then headed towards the second door, and opening it.

Darjeeling's eyes glanced at the door as it opened. An officer walked in, before placing her file on the table. She took a long look at her, looking at her features. The officer wore a black officer's cap, with the death's head emblem situated in the middle. The black uniform that she donned was a stark contrast to the short blonde hair that she had. Two pips on her shoulderboards denoted her rank.

Erwin gave her a small smile, before sitting down opposite the prisoner. "I'm guessing the doctor has already come and treated you?" She asked slowly.

Darjeeling nodded. "Elizabeth Darjeeling, Sergeant, service number 7941853." She replied plainly. Erwin sighed, taking her officer's cap off and placing it on the file beside her.

"I was afraid you were going to do that to me. However, we will get past the stage where you will just spout your name, rank and service number at me. But first, it seems to me that the ropes tying your hands together are quite uncomfortable. Perhaps you'd feel slightly more comfortable if they were taken off?" She nodded at the soldier, who quickly went over to Darjeeling and untied the ropes tying her hands together.

"Thank you." Darjeeling simply spoke. Erwin rubbed her hands slowly.

"Now, we can finally have a little talk together." She spoke calmly, taking out a cigarette. After lighting it, she passed the packet and lighter do Darjeeling. "Do feel free to take one." Erwin added, seeing Darjeeling simply glance at them.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." She responded.

"Very well then. I'm Hauptmann Brandt. I will be responsible for you until I get you to a POW camp." Erwin stated. "So, Sergeant. I'm wondering how a tank crewman like you and your friend could end up in such a predicament?" She asked, taking a quick breath of the cigarette.

"That, I'm afraid, is none of your business, Hauptmann." Darjeeling responded coolly. "I do not speak to members of the SS, nor will I talk to the enemy." However, she couldn't help but notice how well the officer spoke English; almost flawlessly.

Erwin, upon hearing the remark, sighed a little and leaned forwards. "Listen. I'm not part of the SS." She spoke simply. "Nor do I wish to be part of them."

"But both wear black. I also saw some SS soldiers around here." Darjeeling retorted. "How can I tell you're not lying to me?"

Erwin casually stubbed out her cigarette. "Look at my collar patch. There are no twin lightning bolts on my uniform. Those that do are SS. I do not have them, therefore I am not part of the SS. And, only tank crewmen wear black, therefore they are SS tank crewmen."

"Very well then."

"And, Sergeant. Why can't we just have a normal conversation?" Erwin mused a little. "After all, we are both pretty much in the same boat; we are all pigs in a large slaughterhouse called this war. Altough, you do have an advantage over us." She smiled. "Your landing at Normandy. although slightly surprising, was expected. Now, let us talk face to face, woman to woman." She smiled slightly. "Let us put aside our differences, and have a chat? I rarely see women serving in the Wehrmacht, let alone other armies. You and your friend there are the first I've seen in a very very long time."

Darjeeling couldn't help but smile slightly at Erwin's remark. "I believe you are quite right Hauptmann." She replied slowly and carefully. She didn't want to give away any sensitive information, therefore she chose her words carefully. "And I too haven't seen many women serving on the front line as well." "But it is time for me to ask a question." She smirked slightly. "Why is your English so well spoken?"

Erwin smiled. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk about this a little." She spoke. However general her questions were, Erwin had a plan. She needed Darjeeling to lower her guard. However hard it was, she knew it could be somewhat achieved if she was friendly and caring to her. Having a small chat could also help whittle down her defences and get her settled. "Since I was young, I always had a liking of English literature and books. You know sorts like 'The Great Gasby'. However, this was before Hitler came into power in 1933. Afterwards, he clamped down on foreign authors and books. I was going to study English literature at university, but, Hitler came into power, this war happened, and now I'm here, as an officer of the Panzerwaffe."

"That is unfortunate." Darjeeling quietly replied. "So, Hitler even restricted access to literature and the sorts? How can you follow a man who restricts such freedoms and has such a hateful ideology? You seem to be a clever woman, Hauptmann. Why will you follow such a person?"

The latter paused for a moment, formulating the right words for the response. "That matter is personal, but I will give you this; I cannot say that he isn't wrong about the Communists and the Soviet Union, but I daresay that now, I personally regard the fatherland as a more... suitable allegiance to stand by. When the war first started, I used to believe in a greater Germany, led by the Führer himself. Let us leave it at that."

"I see." Darjeeling simply responded.

Erwin shrugged and smiled. "Anyway, I want you to know more about you. Tell me, how long did it take you to become a Sergeant?" She questioned judiciously. "For all I know, it should require some time to become an NCO. According to our intelligence, that is."

"Not too long." Darjeeling answered. "However, that isn't really much of your business, I'm afraid." She smiled coolly. "I'd love to sit and talk for a while, but asking such questions will not work on me, Hauptmann. I will not talk."

"Ah, you have such a brave spirit, thinking you would protect your country's secrets from us." Erwin sighted slightly. "You know, m'dear, we already know everything about you." She placed her elbows on the table and leaned forwards slowly, her head resting on her hands. "From your command structure, to what equipment you Tommies use; we know all of it. You have nothing to lose if you tell me something, you know." She whispered.

Darjeeling frowned. "I don't believe you." She spat.

"Alright then." Erwin grinned. "As of 1944, each armoured regiment contains Sherman tanks and Sherman Fireflies. As for your 7th Armoured Division, I believe it follows the same structure?"

"You're wrong. We use Cromwells, instead of normal Shermans." Darjeeling defiantly replied, a smirk crossing her features. "Your intelligence seems to be a little off, Hauptmann."

A faux expression of surprise came across Erwin's face. "Perhaps." She replied. However, Erwin was grinning on the inside; she had chipped the wall. Now, all she had to do was to slowly make it tumble. "Now, this is something you should know."

"Go on?"

"We are both tankers, right?" Erwin mused. "Take for example I'm the commander of a tank. Say, a Cromwell tank. What thoughts will be running through my head. What sort of orders do I follow? And how will I go about doing it?

Darjeeling pondered for a few moments. What does she have to do when she was a commander? Wait. Was Erwin testing her? Trying to make her slip out something valuable from her tongue? She sighed slightly. Erwin seemed to be a nice person. A kind woman. A stark contrast to her depiction of German soldiers. But, Darjeeling knew that Erwin could be putting on a façade; being a wolf in sheep's clothing.

'But you're now a POW.' Another voice rang in her head. 'The war is over for you. Wouldn't it be better if could at least bet your trust someone will treat you well as a POW?' Erwin's recent statement echoed in her head.

 _"…We know all of it. You have nothing to lose, you know?"_

She let out a quiet sigh and smiled. She had a plan. "I think, a commander's plan is to be the person who holds the crew together, and coordinates the inner workings of each crewmember's job. I for one, as a driver, will have to listen to the orders of the commander. Take for example, where and when to stop, when to turn, that sort of thing."

Erwin nodded. "I see. What else do you think a commander will have to do? In terms of following and giving orders?"

"A commander… Hm." Darjeeling frowned slightly, putting on an air of deep thought. "I don't really know, I'm just the driver." She chuckled a little, watching the little lie take shape. Still, she had to be careful; she knew she mustn't allow the lie to surface. "I presume, that he would have to be very aware of his surroundings, yet when he is given an order, I'll hazard a guess that he has to stick to the formulaic of the order he has received."

"Oh, so you are a driver, are you?" Erwin asked. Seeing the woman opposite her nod in agreement. She smiled. "Then, tell me, what is it like to drive a Sherman Firefly?"

Thinking for a moment, Darjeeling mused for a little while. "I've never really thought about it, really." She stated slowly. "Well, it is quite light for a medium tank. So, it's easy to drive, easy to manoeuvre. Well, I don't know about your German medium tanks. But I presume they are the same?"

Erwin shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know. And to put it bluntly, per say, it's not my expertise. But there is one thing I'd like to know." She leaned closer once more. "Tell me, Elizabeth," She began, clearly emphasising Darjeeling's first name. "What is the difference in roles between a Cromwell tank and a Sherman Firefly?"

"That's none of your business." Darjeeling replied sharply. "I won't tell you." However, hearing her first name was quite a surprise. She was used to everyone calling her 'Darjeeling', or 'Darjey' by her friends.

Sighing slightly, Erwin looked at her adversary. "Look, I could go to a file that our and look up the information that the Abwehr has gathered on your people. Including the army and its equipment. It'll most likely tell me the roles of a Sherman Firefly and the Cromwell. But you know," She put on a smile. "Even if you don't tell me, I already know what their roles are, after being with in combat against your Armoured Corps. I've got first hand experience in such matters."

Darjeeling shrugged. "Then tell me." She muttered coldly. "Tell me what you think you know. I won't say anything, though." Although Erwin was friendly enough, she wasn't going to easily let her get all the information she wanted.

"Alright then." Erwin spoke softly. "But I'll warn you now; we have extensive knowledge about your armed forces. We know a lot more than you think."

"You're bluffing." Darjeeling muttered.

Erwin frowned. "Am I?" Leaning forward once more, a cruel smile crept across her face. "Then why do I know the exact command structure of a British Armoured Division? Let's see; each armoured division has an armoured brigade. Within that, there are three armoured regiments. And within that, three squadrons of tanks, including a HQ squadron. Each one has four tanks, be it Shermans, Cromwells or Sherman Fireflies. And apart from that, they are supported by a motorised infantry battalion." She sighed. "As I said before, we know much more than you think. Mark my words. You are only going to be digging yourself a deeper grave by not cooperating."

Erwin stood up and walked around the room, her hands fiddling with her pistol. "In fact, although I would heavily regret it, if you continue to carry on like this, I will have to get a few men to… loosen you up a little." Standing behind Darjeeling, she leaned in close, so their heads were merely inches apart. "And we both know that you wouldn't like that, will you?" She whispered. Although she knew some facts, she did not have concrete evidence, thus, her bluff had to be carefully played, as to make Darjeeling certain that the Wehrmacht knew everything.

Sighing quietly, Darjeeling reluctantly nodded. How Erwin managed to get all the information was beyond her. 'It looks like she wasn't bluffing after all.' She thought to herself, eyeing Erwin as she slowly walked around the room. But at the same time, she couldn't just give in; she was patriotic to her country. Giving in felt like a betrayal to her country, and everything it stood for. Her resolve stiffened. "You can send in your men." She muttered, her eyes gazing at the table. "They can beat the shit out of me. But," She glared at Erwin. "I won't talk. Ever."

Erwin looked at Darjeeling. "So be it, Sergeant." She spoke quietly. "You know, I wished we could have talked for longer." Erwin stated whilst collecting her cap and pistol. "But, since you are uncooperative," She walked to the door. "I have to find someone else to interrogate you." The door quickly slammed shut. Leaving the guard and Darjeeling inside.

 _13_ _th_ _June, 1944. 1600 hours._

Once outside, Erwin fumbled with a cigarette and lighter, eventually managing to light it. As she took a drag, her mind wondered over the conversation she had with Darjeeling. In a way, she was successful. She had managed to get Darjeeling to talk a little. But not enough.

"How goes the interrogation?"

Turning around, Erwin saw Maho and Erika walk out; Maho looking less than impressed. "She told me a few things, but apart from that, nothing." She sighed. "She's a tough nut to crack. What about yours?"

Maho shook her head. "Nothing." She stated simply. "All she told me for two straight hours was her name, rank and serial number."

"I see." Erwin nodded in understanding. "Here's the catch; I'll interrogate your prisoner, and you question mine. Our main aim is to understand why the British attacked Villers Bocage. We knew that they would, but not why. Are we clear?"

"Jawohl, Hauptmann." Maho responded, before heading back towards the door. But she stopped a few seconds later. "What did you get out of your prisoner?"

Erwin smiled. "Elizabeth Darjeeling. She is a Sherman Firefly commander. She tried a petty lie, telling me that she was a driver. But, I had my doubts from the beginning."

Maho's eyes widened. "Is it… her?"

Erwin nodded. "Yeah. The one who knocked out Miho's Panther. Or, should I say, it's a high chance that she is the one." Her eyes then met Maho's. "But remember. We're here to interrogate. Not eviscerate. But, if needs be, use a bit of force."

"I know that. And I will." Maho spat, before gesturing to Erika to walk with her.

Darjeeling sighed, her eyes staring at the ceiling. She'd been here for some time. She needed a way to escape. Somehow. She looked at her hands. They were untied. The rope, which was quite long, was lying on the floor, just out of reach. She turned to look at the guard. He was walking round the room with his back turned to her.

Her foot began slowly creeping towards the rope, but it was just an inch too short. She strained as far as she could. 'If only I could-'

The door opened, and two people walked in. Darjeeling quickly sat back in her seat whilst her eyes scanned the two newcomers. Both were female. Both wore the black Panzerwaffe uniform. One had short brown hair and eyes, the other had light khaki hair and gentle, light blue eyes.

The brown haired woman glared at Darjeeling momentarily, before taking off her sidecap and putting it on the table. "Before you ask, I'm Oberleutnant Ketler, and my friend, Feldwebel Austermann." She frowned. "I've heard that Hauptmann Brandt has had a little trouble getting you to… cooperate." Maho muttered. Her English wasn't as proficient as Erwin's, but it was still quite well spoken. For a German. "Unlike her, I am much more to the point. You have two choices. We can either have a little chat, you know, a friendly talk. Or, I could ask some of our SS friends to get you to talk. What do you choose?"

Darjeeling frowned. "Hauptmann Brandt was a lot nicer than you. And you must be mistaken if you think I will talk to a Schweine like you."

Erika immediately stepped forward and grabbed hold of Darjeeling, backhanding her face hard. The sound of the slap echoing around the room. "How dare you insult an officer, you bitch!" She spoke in rather fluent, though heavily accented English.

Sighing quietly, her glare turned to Erika. "Stand down." She muttered. Her attention then focused back onto Darjeeling. "Sergeant, it sure is interesting that an NCO can speak to a German officer in such regard. If you're commanding officer sees this, what would he think of you?"

Darjeeling leaned forward. "M'dear, an Englishwoman abandons her morals in love. And war." She hissed, smirking as Maho's eyes narrowed.

"Tell you what. I'll be nice to you, if you be nice to me. Are we at a compromise?" Maho asked.

Darjeeling nodded. "See it as done."

"Good." Maho finally smiled. However, Darjeeling couldn't help but think that it was a false smile. "Hauptmann Brandt told me that you refused to cooperate. You should know that our intelligence is quite sophisticated. We know a lot about you and your British Army."

Darjeeling smirked at her remark. "I beg to differ." She stated as Erika slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Ignoring the snide comment, Maho turned to a more pressing matter. "I have something to ask you."

"Go on?"

The young officer leaned forwards. "Why do you think your high command told you to attack Villers Bocage? It bears little military value." She questioned. "In our opinion, it's a foolhardy move from you British, but, your gamble will not work."

Darjeeling grinned, chuckling slightly under her breath. "What sort of question is that?" She leaned forwards, eyeing up Maho. "The reason we attacked, Oberleutnant, is to make sure we drive the likes of you, and your Wehrmacht friends out of France." She stated cheekily. "Your days are numbered, mark my words." She stared into Maho's eyes. "Your Wehrmacht friends are going to be defeated."

Maho smiled. "Perhaps. That may be true." She slowly took out a cigarette packet and passed it to Darjeeling. "Care for a cigarette?"

The latter slowly took the packet, picking out one of the cigarettes. Taking the lighter that was passed to her, she quickly lit it. Soon, a puff of smoke surrounded Darjeeling as she took a deep breath of the smoke.

The young German officer looked up at her adversary. "Do you have any siblings, Sergeant?" She asked slowly, her fingers playing with a cigarette she'd taken out of the packet. She quickly then looked at the guard. "Leave us." The guard nodded and quickly exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Darjeeling smiled sadly, and shook her head. "Sadly, I don't." Maho nodded.

"It is nice, in a way. For me, it's like being a mother, but to a younger sister. But tell me, Sergeant." She began, throwing her unused cigarette onto the floor. She slowly unsheathed her combat knife and played with it casually. "Imagine you had a sibling. If she got hurt by someone, what thoughts and actions will you think of doing?"

Pondering slowly, it took Darjeeling a few moments to formulate an answer. "I guess… I would be upset about it. No, more than upset." She paused. "I'd want revenge on the one who did it." Maho nodded in total understanding.

"I know how you feel…" She stated, a forlorn, yet slightly twisted smile etched on her features. "I totally understand how you feel."

"How come?" Darjeeling tilted her head in curiosity.

The latter sighed. "Because, my own younger sister was knocked out in her Panther a few days ago." She smiled. "But she's alive. But injured."

Darjeeling looked down. "I'm… sorry to hear that, Oberleutnant."

Maho looked at her combat knife, while still playing around with it. "But, there is one good thing about all this…"

"Which is?" Came Darjeeling's innocent reply.

Maho looked up. "The person I want to exact my revenge on is sitting right in front of me." She muttered.

Darjeeling's eyes widened in shock. "No-"

Maho grabbed her knife and slammed the blade into the table, millimetres from where Darjeeling's middle finger was moments prior.

A loud, terrified scream emanated from Darjeeling as she jumped back in horror, the blade narrowly missing her fingers.

Outside the room, Erika raised a brow as she heard the deathly scream. "Maho's interrogation style is quite interesting…" She spoke to Erwin, who was, slowly pouring a shot of German spirit into a glass.

"Indeed." Erwin stated, a small smile forming on her lips as she drank it in one go. "But I have to admit, when I said use some force, I didn't expect, well, this."

Erika shrugged, and opened the door. Walking in, she saw Maho standing up behind Darjeeling, her knife poised next to Darjeeling's throat.

"I won't ask again." She muttered coldly, a dominating and intimidating demeanour surrounding her as she spoke. "Why did you attack Villers Bocage?"

Darjeeling shook her head frantically. "I don't know! Even if I did, why would I tell you?" She pleaded. "Let me go!"

Maho smirked. "Let you go? I don't have any intention of doing that." The smirk stayed as her gaze fell on Erika. "Do you mind trying to get her to talk? Each time she refuses, press the knife harder to her throat. See how long it'll take her to talk then."

Erika nodded slowly, walking behind Darjeeling and grabbed the knife, forcing the edge just onto her throat.

"Now. Let me ask you again." Maho stated. "What is your reason for attacking Villers Bocage? You're a Sergeant. If I were your commanding officer, I would brief my men on the mission ahead, and so would yours."

Darjeeling shook her head quickly. She couldn't speak. She was beyond terrified. Sweat dripped down her chin and onto the blade Erika was holding.

Maho sighed and nodded at Erika. She pressed hard onto Darjeeling's throat. A small, fine cut soon emerged, with beads of blood beginning to dribble down. "You know; I do regret doing this." She whispered. "I really do. If only you will tell me what I want."

Once again, Darjeeling shook her head. "I… won't." She choked.

Maho looked down and nodded at Erika. "So be it." She muttered, as Erika pressed the knife onto Darjeeling's throat once more, a deeper, nastier cut forming as blood dribbled out.

The latter screamed, trying to fight against Erika's hold. The pain was nearly unbearable. "Stop!" She managed to scream.

Maho blinked and quickly dragged Erika away. The knife clattered onto the floor. Darjeeling panted, and looked up weakly.

"I'll tell you what I know." She whispered.

 _13_ _th_ _June, 1944. 1700 hours._

"Are you sure about it?" Erwin asked. Maho nodded confidently.

"She said that the reason they attacked was to threaten the position of our division; The Panzer Lehr. She also stated that it was a flanking meanveour. The aim was to force us to withdraw, or be surrounded." Maho replied.

Erwin raised a brow. "That's interesting. Irene didn't say that." She smirked. "One of them is lying. And I think I know who it is."

"Irene?" Came Maho's prompt reply.

"Yeah. She's a sly one. She also managed to wriggle out of the ropes tying her hands." Erwin spoke. "Had to tie them back on. But, I have a way of making her talk."

Maho raised a brow. "And that would be?"

Erwin gestured to the bottle and two glasses next to her. Maho grinned.

"You cannot be serious…"

Erwin gave her a kind wink. "Let's give it a try. Who knows, it may actually work." She smiled kindly. "Get some rest, Maho. You had a long day." She then turned around and began to walk back to the room. "Oh and." She quickly turned round.

"Hm?"

"Interesting interrogation technique you have there. I thought we weren't the Gestapo." She grinned, giving Maho a friendly punch on the arm.

"Hey, you told me to use force if needs be. I did, and I got what you wanted out of her." Maho retorted playfully.

"True. But next time, please try not to dismember our POWs." Came Erwin's witty response as she opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

Once inside, she sighed. "Irene, Am I really that boring to you?" Erwin joked slightly, seeing Irene's head resting on the table. The latter shook her head and looked up.

"Not really." She smiled slightly. "You're a lot kinder than the other one." She mused. "However, that won't help you. I won't be talking."

Erwin smiled back, setting down the bottle and glasses on the table. "Well, just in case you do, here's something to quench your thirst. The finest German spirits we have here. You should feel honoured." She joked, as she poured out a glass for herself, then for Irene.

Irene nodded in thanks, before taking the glass. "You know; I should be careful." She quickly gulped down the drink in one go with a grin on her face.

"Why is that?" Came Erwin's slightly bemused question.

"Because I may get drunk, and say something personal!" She answered, chuckling at her own humorous joke. Erwin grinned and chuckled. She liked Irene's playful and rather rebellious character. Sometimes, she even wished that she wasn't so mature at times, and wished to become like a more carefree adult like her.

"I see." Erwin spoke, drinking hers in one go, then filling hers and Irene's once more. "Well, we'll see about that shall we?"

 _13_ _th_ _June, 1944. 1740 hours._

"…And then, I was like; 'Oh crap!' And then he fell off the tree and into the river!" Irene shouted, before bursting out laughing. "Sorry." She grinned sheepishly. "Too loud."

Erwin nodded, her hand trembling slightly as she reached for the now three quarters empty bottle. "That is really interesting. How about I ask you something?" She grinned, her conscious mind just about managing to control her core actions and speech. 'Ugh… I regret doing this.' She thought to herself. She never really liked the feeling that slight drunkenness had on her. But, it was the only logical option she had I her mind.

"Go on? I'm all ears."

"Tell me Irene, why bother coming around to Villers Bocage? You know, just between us. I mean, I won't tell anyone." Erwin spoke quickly.

Irene looked up at Erwin, then a grin lit up her face. "You're… funny. You know that?" She replied slowly. "Thinking that you'll get answers from me like this."

The latter smiled. "Well, at least having a good talk." Irene nodded.

"Tell you what. I'll tell you something. Just between the two of us." Erwin sat up.

"Go on. What is it?"

Irene paused for a moment. "Hm. I may not after all. But." She smiled once again. "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone? So it's just between us."

Erwin nodded. "I promise." She replied, smiling back at her.

"Well, Darjeeling told me this. But promise not to tell her I said?" Irene asked, rubbing her eyes dazedly. Seeing Erwin nod, she continued. "Apparently, it was to… make you fall back. Or get surrounded." Suddenly, her eyes widened in shock. "Shit… did I just say that?"

Erwin smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you Irene. I think we've had a great talk. I may meet with you at a later date." She stood up but felt a wave of nausea wash through her. Finding her balance once more, she slowly made her way to the next room.

Once inside, she saw Maho, her head resting gently on her arms. A glass was placed next to her. Erwin slowly made her way towards her, and patted her shoulders.

"Hm?"

Maho looked up sleepily. "Oh, it's you Erwin." She mumbled, sitting up and stretching slowly. "Did you get anything out of her?"

Erwin nodded. "Yeah. I know why the British attacked." Maho jerked upright instantly.

"Do you?!"

"Yeah." Erwin spoke slowly. "Irene said basically the same thing. To… threaten our rear so we would withdraw, or risk being cut off." She muttered, her words slurring slightly.

Maho grinned. "Erwin, are you drunk?" The latter frowned and put a finger to her lips.

"Don't let anyone know." She mumbled, sitting down and lying her head on the table. "Can you do me a favour though?"

"Go on."

Erwin sighed. "Elizabeth and Irene are to spend the night in the barn. I want several guards posted outside it. They are to remain there until we can transport them to a POW camp."

Maho nodded. "Alright. You go get some rest." She smiled, her hand running through Erwin's blond hair, before walking out of the room.

Erwin sat up and groaned, feeling her face. It was hot; sweat dripped down her face. She couldn't believe that she went with this plan herself, however stupid it may have seemed now. "But, it did work." She muttered to herself. She slowly heaved herself up, and walked towards the main room. She took a piece of paper, which held the newest report from Villers Bocage:

 _Enemy being repulsed. Their positions should be untenable soon. Expect to recapture Villers Bocage by evening._

 _Suffered moderate losses of men and armour._

 _Town centre is being assaulted at the moment. Should fall within the next hour or so._

Erwin smiled. They were doing a good job. The British advance had stalled, and now they were being pushed back. "So far so good…" She whispered.

'So far so good.'

* * *

 **Notes:**

So, that's this chapter done. The only thing I wasn't sure about was the little tentative moment between Maho/Erwin. Yes, homosexuality was condemned in most of the world, especially in Germany. But, since it was added in my first Panzer Diaries (Don't even ask. I don't know why I did it~), I felt like that it should be continued throughout the series, for storyline's sake. But hey, make of that what you will.

So, this maybe my last chapter for a little bit. I'll be on holiday on and off next week and next month. So I don't really know whether I'll have the time to fit in writing a whole chapter.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Translations for any German dialouge will be shown below (May not be 100% Accurate. I am not a native German speaker, nor do I study German xD Please correct me if they are inaccurate in any way)

"Hauptmann" = Military rank of Captain in the Wehrmacht.

"Schweine" = Swine.

 **As always, any reviews with constructive criticism would be welcome.**

 **If you've enjoyed what you've read, and want to know what happens next, or if you're just interested in my writing, don't hesitate to favourite and follow! It also helps me know what I'm writing you find enjoyable.**


	9. Chapt 9: A Chance Given is to be Taken

**Chapter 9: A Chance Given is to be Taken.**

13th June, 1944. 1900 hours. – German lines near Villy Bocage.

"Well, what do we do now?"

Irene's tired, yet optimistic voice punctuated the stale, still air of the barn. Darjeeling, who had gone into a light slumber, opened her eyes.

"What can we do?" She muttered, sitting up and stretching slowly. "It's not like we can escape, m'dear." She sighed quietly. However, even as the words left her mouth, she had been thinking; what if they tried to make a run for it? But many questions filled her head at such a thought. What if they got caught? What would happen then? Darjeeling shuddered. She heard about the reports of American POWs being gunned down by their SS captors. Would they meet the same fate?

The twilight sun cast long, gentle shadows through the cracks of the wooden door in the barn. It's warm, orangey light made the gap between the door and the doorframe glow. The barn was sparsely decorated; only several bushels of hay littered the worn, monochromatic walls and floor. For now, there was nothing to do. Except wait. Irene shuffled around the barn, attempting to find a comfortable spot to spend the night in.

Suddenly, the door opened and a soldier walked in, with two plates in his hands. "Compliments from the CO." He muttered in German, as he put the plates down and a canteen onto the floor before walking back out.

Irene's eyes stared at the soldier as the door slowly creaked shut. "What did he say?" She asked, taking the plate and looking at its contents; two slices of rough brown bread and a slice of hard cheese.

Smiling slightly, Darjeeling stood up and sat down next to Irene, taking the other plate. "Compliments from the CO." She replied, her left hand grabbing the canteen. Unscrewing the lid, she then took a sip. Her eyes widened in surprise as her tongue felt the stinging, warm sensation of strong alcohol on it. "It's some sort of wine." She muttered, tearing a piece of the bread and slowly chewing it. "Want some?" Seeing Irene nod, she slowly passed it to her.

The latter took a quick swig. "It goes well with the cheese and bread." She exclaimed, a small smile etched on her face. "I'll bet Hauptmann Brandt gave the wine. She was the kind one."

"I guess so." Darjeeling muttered, her mind flashing back to the interrogation room a few hours ago. The twisted, malicious smirk on Maho's face. Her knife slamming into the table. The knife.

The knife on her throat.

She felt the long, thin cut on her neck. It had stopped bleeding now, but it was a deep cut, thus painful to touch. She remembered the latter's face. And her words.

 _"The person I want to exact my revenge on is sitting right in front of me."_

Darjeeling shuddered at the thought. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the sights and sounds that were now flooding her mind.

"Hey, you okay?"

Irene's gentle voice made Darjeeling slowly open her eyes. "I'm fine, thank you for asking though." She whispered, taking a bit of cheese and eating it. Irene smiled faintly.

"I can tell when you're lying, you know." She responded quietly. Irene shuffled over and put an arm round Darjeeling's shoulder. "Is there anything that's bothering you?"

Once again, Darjeeling could only smile in reply. "In fact, there is." She mouthed, sighing and resting her head on Irene's shoulder. "What are we?" She asked slowly. "What have we become? We kill people every day, yet do we even stop for one second, and consider that we are killing another human being? A human being that has lived a life just like us?" She looked down at the floor and sighed. "I've killed men, women; husbands, wives, fiancées, fathers, mothers. And I didn't even recognise that. Until now…"

Nodding in agreement, Irene forced a faint smile again. "I know how you feel." She replied. "But we all have a duty to fulfil. I feel it would be best for us not to focus on the task at hand. Once all this is over, it'll be done." Irene slowly stretched, leaning against the wall. "I understand it's hard for you; knowing all the people who died had lives back at home. But you are not the only one. Every soldier goes through what you go through."

"It's hard…" Darjeeling whispered, looking up at Irene. "I just don't know what to do…" Irene gently pulled the latter into a hug.

"Don't think about it for now." She muttered, hearing Darjeeling's quiet, desolate sigh. "We have more important issues to deal with at the moment. Like breaking out of this hellhole of a barn." Her eyes lit up a little as she smirked. "I sure hope you have an idea, Sergeant." She spoke, with a cheeky little emphasis on the latter's rank.

Darjeeling couldn't help but have her spirits lifted up with her friends' optimistic tone of voice. "I guess so…" She answered, sitting up slowly. "Actually, I have an idea."

"Go on?" Irene sat up straight, giving Darjeeling her fullest attention.

"We could steal the uniforms of the guards if they ever came back in." Darjeeling spoke, her voice dropping quickly. "Like, we can take them out, wear their uniform, and sneak out."

Irene's face grew into a wide smirk. "That sounds more like the Darjeeling I know. There's just a small hitch to that plan." She gestured outside. "How do we get those uniforms, let alone sneaking out?"

Darjeeling thought for a moment, before shrugging. "I don't really know, honestly. But, we mustn't think it as a hopeless cause." She smiled at her friend. "We need to find a chance, and take that chance." Irene nodded and lay down on the floor, yawing.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

 _13_ _th_ _June, 1944. 1940 hours._

A distant humming sound caused Darjeeling to suddenly sit upright. Although unclear at first, it grew louder and louder. She instantly shook Irene. "Wake up!" She whispered.

"What is it?" Came Irene's mumbling reply.

Darjeeling sat still for a moment. "I think I heard a plane." She spoke. Irene instantly sat up as the roar of a piston engine passed overhead.

"Think it's ours?" She muttered. Seconds later, the sound of anti-aircraft fire echoed around the area. Darjeeling nodded.

"Yep, that's one of ours."

The sound of the engine flew around the area several times, disappearing into the distance once in a while. Darjeeling frowned. "You think it'll find this concentration of troops and armour?" She muttered whilst the chattering of the 37mm and 20mm flak guns continued all around them.

"I really hope so…" Irene whispered back, her body twitching each time the flak guns fired into the air. The plane flew around several times, each time punctuated with the sound of rockets firing, followed by a subsequent explosion. "Yep, they definitely found us." The plane soon flew away and out of the area; the anti-aircraft guns going silent once more.

Silence followed inside the barn for a while. Outside, however, was a different story. Shouts and screams of pain, and men shouting orders left right and centre followed by the rumble of engines. The Germans, apparently, were on the move again.

Darjeeling gave a disgruntled moan of annoyance. "That air attack wasn't enough. We need a bigger diversion." She sighed, laying down on the floor whilst using a bundle of hay as a makeshift pillow. "I guess we may need to wait it out." She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Catch some more rest, Irene. We've had a long day."

The latter shook her head. "I'm not tired." She protested. "Besides, what are the chances of a search party to come and get us?" She asked. Darjeeling shrugged.

"In all honesty, I doubt they will send a search party. Besides, the area here is too hot. Jerry will easily find even a small squad sneaking around the immediate vicinity." She smiled a little. "Which leaves the job of breaking out to us. Great." Darjeeling muttered under her breath. "Pass me the wine, will you?" Upon receiving the canteen, she nodded in thanks. After taking several swigs, she lay down onto floor once more. "You know; you've matured a lot in the few weeks I've known you." Darjeeling smiled at the thought. "I even remember your greeting to us: Well, seems like we've an all-female crew, eh?"

Irene laughed at her remark. "I guess so. The army really did help me change then." She simply stated.

"What do you mean?" Darjeeling's eyes turned to face the latter. Irene sighed a little.

"From the beginning, I was quite a problem child. Always cheeky, rowdy, back chatting everything and everyone. I mean, you could tell when you first met me." Irene paused, slowly contemplating the now distant memories. "No matter what my parents or teachers tried to do to discipline me, it didn't work for me. Over time, they just gave up. Since I was the oldest, my parents thought I was a bad influence to my two brothers, so they tried to distance my siblings from me."

Darjeeling gave her a faint smile. "That's not very good, is it."

"It wasn't." Irene shook her head with a smirk. "So after my eighteenth birthday, I left to live on my own. That was 1941. My brothers were sent to the countryside because of the Blitz, and my father was called up to join the army. My mother, well, let's say she basically left me to fend for myself." Her face fell. "I guess she had enough of me. But it wasn't all that bad. I found a job working in a munitions factory in Manchester, until mid '43. Guess what I did then."

"Join the army." Darjeeling smirked. "The Royal Armoured Corps, to be exact."

Irene nodded. "Correct." She answered sarcastically with a smirk. "Funny thing was; the recruiting Sergeant was less than impressed with me joining up. Said that I wouldn't even be able to lift a twig. Let alone drive a tank. So guess what I said?"

"God knows what you said Irene…" Darjeeling muttered, shaking her head in disbelief and amusement at the same time. "I hope you didn't rustle his jimmies even more."

"I said I would take on any man in the training regiment. A fight, you may say." Irene replied. Darjeeling grinned.

"You cannot be serious…"

"I am." The latter spoke, a hint of excitement hidden in her voice. "However, the Sergeant, along with several of the men there burst out laughing. But hey, they gave me a chance to prove myself. Want to hear the rest of the story?" Seeing Darjeeling quickly nod, she grinned. "So, it was after a long, exhausting PT session. The drill Sergeant, the very same one that was in recruiting, said we would be learning hand to hand combat. So, he dragged me forwards. He then said: Does anyone want to go against Trooper Johnson?" She stopped, allowing herself to get her breath back after such a flurry of words came out of her mouth. "So some lad comes out. He looks kind of big, kinda a tough guy. He steps out in front of me, and the Sergeant tells both of us that we had to pin the other down using any way possible."

Darjeeling raised a brow. "And I guess you won?" She asked, a smile creeping onto her face as Irene nodded.

"I basically floored him and nearly knocked him out in twenty seconds flat." Irene mumbled, her eyes glistening as she retold her story. She tried hard not to laugh. "The drill Sergeant then sent another guy to fight me. Same result. In fact, he came out with a bloody nose."

Darjeeling grinned. "That is very impressive. I'm glad you're part of my crew. You're the muscle of our team."

"Thanks." Irene responded. "But you must be strong yourself, surviving the entire training regime."

Darjeeling, paused momentarily. "I guess." She stated quietly. "The drill Sergeant did give me hell throughout the training. I always had to do extra PT, extra drill and guard duties. He once made me run around the entire training ground until I collapsed. When I came to, he actually hinted that he was 'mildly impressed' with my will to continue running, and said that I 'may actually make a good soldier'." She chuckled lightly at the thought. "In the end, he saw I had potential, and reluctantly put me through for NCO training."

Laying back against the wall, Irene smiled in agreement. "Yeah, they always made me do loads of extra drill. He put me on guard duty for almost 2 weeks straight. But, we both managed to get through it all. Look at us now; we are soldiers."

"That is true…" Darjeeling whispered, her head resting against the haystack she called a pillow. "We kept our nerve throughout it all, and we're now part of a pivotal moment in history. Well, we were." She yawned, rubbing her eyes gently. "I guess we need another way of getting out of here."

Irene shrugged. "Well, it is getting dark. But with two guards at the door, we'd be lucky to get three yards. Let alone back to our own lines."

"Perhaps." Darjeeling sleepily mumbled. "Then again, the chance of escape will arrive. We just need to be aware of it when it comes." She looked at Irene. "Get some sleep. You look exhausted."

The brunette shook her head, but yawned as she did so. "I'm not too tired. But, since you insist…" Irene rested her head against the back of the wall, and closed her eyes. Watching Irene fall into a quiet, gentle slumber, only then did Darjeeling close her eyes.

* * *

 _13_ _th_ _June, 1944. 2340 hours._

The ground rumbled beneath her. It was gentle; almost immeasurable. The blonde, now sleeping, only fidgeted a little. However, the distant sound of an explosion caused her eyes to flicker open. Darjeeling listened intently. The quiet explosions kept on coming. Her eyes widened. "Irene, wake up!" She muttered, shaking her roughly.

Irene mumbled something incomprehensible, before opening her eyes and looking at Darjeeling. "What is it?" She whispered dazedly.

"Can't you hear it?" Darjeeling mouthed. Irene sat still for a minute, before nodding.

"It's artillery. But is it ours, or theirs?"

The air filled with a quiet shriek of a shell. It got louder. And louder. Darjeeling's heart skipped a beat.

"It's ours! They're hitting this area!" She shouted, grabbing Irene and lying flat on the floor as the shell exploded outside, followed by another and another. The bright fireballs of the explosions glowing through the cracks in the door. Darjeeling grimaced with every explosion; the ground trembled with each impact. Outside, the cries and screams of wounded men, coupled with the sound of soldiers running back and forth was covered by the continuous, hellish barrage that surrounded them. The door flew open, and two German soldiers stumbled inside, shutting the door behind them as they cowered for cover.

Darjeeling slowly looked through the corner of her eye, and gently nudged Irene. "Two Germans." She mouthed. "We'll take them together. Just sit up slowly, then we'll leap on them. We're only knocking them out. Not killing them. Clear?" Irene nodded slowly.

The duo slowly sat up. They looked at each other, and nodded.

Irene jumped onto the nearest soldier, pinning him down. She reached out and grabbed his combat knife, pulling it out of its scabbard and throwing it away. The man struggled violently, but Irene managed to pin the thrashing man and deliver several blows to his face and neck. Before long, the soldier lay motionless on the floor.

On the other hand, Darjeeling's soldier was giving her quite a stiff resistance. He had managed to pin Darjeeling down, and dealt a few punches onto her face and torso. She groaned, kicking the man in the ribs. The soldier staggered backwards, and was quickly knocked to the floor by Irene swinging the rifle butt into his face.

"Nice one!" Darjeeling shouted over the din, quickly stripping the man of his uniform. "We need to hurry!" She stated, unbuttoning her battledress and slipping the German field tunic over her own uniform, and buttoning it up. However, her trousers had to go. Otherwise wearing two pairs would be too tight, and present a rather awkward situation for them. Slipping them off, she instantly took the German trousers and put them on. They were a little loose, but it had to do. The same occurred with the boots.

"Do we have to take everything?!" Irene yelled, diving for cover as a shell exploded a few meters from the barn."

"Yes! We can't let them know!" Darjeeling replied, quickly removing her beret and shoving it down her pockets of the field tunic. "We also need to take their weapons and their equipment! Hide any part of our uniform we can't take!" She shouted, quickly securing the Stalhelm onto her head, before picking up the soldier's Karabiner 98 rifle. "You ready?!"

"Yeah!" Irene answered, swiftly putting on her helmet and grabbing the rifle. "Ready?! 3,2,1, Go!"

Darjeeling kicked open the door and speedily ran out, with Irene following her moments later. The area was in chaos; soldiers running around, whilst others cowered underneath vehicles and tanks. Blood ran down the cobbled street as some men screamed; shrapnel embedded deep into their flesh or had limbs ripped off their torsos. Dead soldiers lay as where they fell.

Sticking closely to the walls, the duo cowered as an artillery shell screamed overhead and struck a house just across the street. The structure seemingly imploded, sending debris, brick and glass everywhere as two men staggered out with blood dripping everywhere, screaming in agony.

"Come on!" Darjeeling shouted, quickly making their way down towards the main street. Just then, a shell shrieked down and exploded behind them, the blast throwing Darjeeling onto the floor as Irene flew a few feet forwards and landed on her front.

Her ears ringing, Darjeeling weakly lifted her head up only to see two very familiar figures coming towards her. Two women dressed in black attire. However, the blonde was being supported by the brunette. Darjeeling could see why. Through the dim glow of flames, she could see Erwin's left leg was seeped in blood. Her trousers were ripped and torn, and a small piece of metal could be seen sticking out of her skin. As she gingerly got up, Darjeeling felt a piercing gaze on her face. She turned around.

Through the dim glow of flames, Erwin was staring at her. Darjeeling forced a quick smile, just as the rain of shells intensified, forcing them to quickly move on. Erwin groaned in pain, whilst the other soldier carried her down the street as quickly as she could. Once they were out of sight, she dragged Irene forcefully into a side alley. "Come on! We've not a moment to lose!" She shouted against the din.

Irene quickly nodded and slung her rifle over her shoulder as they sprinted down the street, which eventually led into a country lane. They soon stopped on the side of a hedge. "You know… where we're going, right?" She panted, slowly wiping sweat off her forehead. Darjeeling pointed down the road.

"Down there, for about 1 mile, we should reach Villers Bocage. But, we must keep low, and try not to attract attention from the soldiers there." She spoke. "Act normal, and follow my lead. I'll do the talking. Are we clear?"

Irene nodded, but her eyes suddenly widened. "Vehicle incoming!" She whispered, pushing Darjeeling down onto the ground. Luckily for them, each side of the lane was sunken to a large degree, thus giving them suitable cover as a Kübelwagen slowly drove past, its headlights illuminating the road in front of them. But, things were not as they seemed to be.

"Why are they stopping?" Darjeeling mouthed, as the Kübelwagen screeched to a stop about half a dozen yards in front of them. Two soldiers got out; one stood guard around the vehicle as the other went to the other side of the lane to relieve himself. "Oh, this is just great." She muttered. They were too far away to take out with knives only; yet firing their weapons could alert the men in Villers Bocage or from the village they were taken to. She opened the bolt of her rifle. Luckily, the chamber contained a clip of five bullets. "Irene." Darjeeling hissed. "Does your rifle have bullets chambered?"

Irene quickly checked, then smirked. "Yeah. But, I can't shoot to save my life." She looked down at the men. "Anyways, what's the plan?"

Darjeeling lay flat on her stomach, whilst adjusting aiming her rifle at them. "We're going to take them out and hitch a ride." She aimed through her iron sights. "You take the one guarding the car. I'll take out the one who is relieving himself." The blond quickly smiled at Irene. "And, relax. Just remember our basic training. Fire on my command, okay?"

Nodding slowly, Irene shuffled up and held her rifle with an iron grip. "O-Okay..." She whispered. It was something she never liked. Throughout training, she'd score the lowest marks on the marksmanship course. "I'm ready…" Irene mouthed, zeroing the sights onto the soldier's torso.

Darjeeling took a deep breath to steady her aim. Her heart raced against her chest. "Ready?" She mumbled. "3,2,1, Fire."

Two white flashes, followed by two loud cracks emanated from the side of the lane. Both men collapsed onto the floor. However, one began slowly crawling back to the car. Darjeeling reclosed the bolt, and dashed forwards. She gazed at the writhing man, before pulling the trigger. The man fell still. Darjeeling looked back at Irene. "Let's go!" Irene quickly got up and jumped into the driver's seat, whilst Darjeeling sat next to her. "You know how to operate this thing?" She asked.

Irene nodded. "Should be able to." She started the engine, and gently pressed the accelerator. "Yeah, this is just like driving a normal truck." She grinned, and the soon sped down the road, leaving two bloodied corpses behind them.

They sat in silence for a minute or two, before Darjeeling let off a sigh of relief. "It actually worked." She breathed, patting Irene on the back. "Good shot by the way." Irene smiled faintly.

"Thanks. But we can't fully relish our achievement yet." She replied. "We still need to get through Villers Bocage without getting busted."

Darjeeling chuckled nervously. "Perhaps. But it's a miracle we've made it this far." She whispered, adjusting her helmet as they sped towards the town they'd fought in only hours earlier. Although this plan had gone without a hitch so far, but within her mind, Darjeeling was still quite weary. What if they were discovered? What will they do then? She sighed, fighting the fatigue and tiredness that plagued her body.

* * *

 _14_ _th_ _June, 1944. 0010 hours – Villers Bocage._

"Stop the car here." Darjeeling suddenly ordered as they entered a side road inside the town. The car quickly screeched to a stop. "We're getting off here." Grabbing her rifle from the backseat, she slung it on her shoulder as Irene got out, nearly tripping in the process.

Irene took off her helmet and sorted a few strands of hair, before putting it back on. "What now?" She asked. Darjeeling gestured her to follow.

"I'll lead the way. Just keep behind me." She stated. The town was dark. The light that came from the blue black sky was the silvery glow of the moon shining down upon them. However, Darjeeling could tell they were not alone; voices in German, and calm rumble of engines that are idle. "This way."

As they walked down the street and turned the corner, they found themselves inside the main town square, which was chock full of German tanks and soldiers. Darjeeling blinked. 'Shit.' She thought to herself. "What to do? What to do…" She whispered to herself. The situation just turned from decent to the downright terrible. Her eyes searched for the quickest route across the square. She turned to Irene. "Follow me." She mouthed, as they began slowly walking across the square.

Her heart raced savagely against her chest as the two of them gingerly made their way down. She felt a burning sensation on her face as pairs of eyes searched up and down her body. She turned to look at a young man who was resting against a wall. He had streaky blonde hair, though most of it was hidden by his helmet. On the side next to him was a StG 44 assault rifle propped up against the wall. He grinned.

"Hallo, Schöne."

Darjeeling smirked, and continued to walk past him. Only when she was a few yards ahead of the man, did she then turn around. "Ich kann später sterben, sei nicht zu aufgeregt." She muttered, before continuing walking. Irene smiled faintly at the man and his several friends, before catching up with Darjeeling.

Each step she took permeated around her body. Her senses tingled; each sound making her jump a little. This was a living nightmare; to be stuck behind enemy lines, let alone with a load of German soldiers to her left right and centre. It seemed to take forever. Darjeeling cursed in her mind. Each step only meant they were getting closer and closer to getting discovered.

"Beobachten, wo Sie Gefreiten gehen!"

Darjeeling nearly jumped out of her skin as she walked into an officer. She stumbled backwards, dropping her rifle onto the floor with a loud clattering sound. "Entschuldigung!" She muttered frantically, picking up her rifle as quickly as she could whilst Irene watched behind her. "Könnendu mir diese dummheiten verzeihen, Herr Leutnant?" The blonde stuttered.

The Officer, who was wearing the black uniform of the Panzerwaffe, smiled and nodded. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Viel Glück für später."

The blonde nodded and quickly saluted. "Danke, Herr Leutnant." She looked over at Irene and gestured to follow. They soon left the square and once in a side street, they broke into a sprint for the main road in and out of Villers Bocage.

"That was too close!" Darjeeling stated as they rounded a corner. She looked around, before kicking open the door. "We could get some supplies here." She spoke, letting Irene through before closing the door and barricading it with a chair. In the near darkness, they fumbled towards the kitchen.

"Hey, I got something!" Irene whispered, grabbing a plate and taking it back to Darjeeling. Through the near darkness, she barely made out a few slices of cheese.

"No bread?" She muttered back.

"Nope."

"Ah well. We have to make do." Darjeeling sighed. Cheese was hardly a good meal. Let alone that they already had some earlier last night, although even now she was hungry. "Check our canteens. See if they have any water in them."

Grabbing the canteen, Irene unscrewed the lid, and drank several large gulps from it. "That's better." She muttered, sitting down on the kitchen floor. "Pass the cheese." She whispered. Darjeeling felt her way towards Irene, before sitting down opposite her and placing the plate in between them. "I can barely see a thing in this darkness." Irene hissed. Darjeeling fumbled around in her pockets.

"Would this help?" She muttered, taking out a lighter and clicking it; a small, dim orange glow soon danced around them, the light only illuminating their faces and the immediate area, leaving the rest in darkness. With her free hand, she then snapped off a bit of cheese.

Irene looked around the kitchen, apparently looking for something. "What time do you think it is?" She mouthed. Darjeeling shrugged.

"Perhaps just past midnight?" She replied. "We should make it. We've gotten this far. Trust me." She smiled, seeing Irene's rather sceptical face.

"Says the one who crashed into an officer." She joked, smirking as she spoke. "Great way not to arouse suspicion." Irene grinned and slowly ate a piece of cheese.

Darjeeling blushed and frowned a little. "That was an accident." She hissed. Her eyes suddenly widened, and she hit the deck and turned off her lighter. "Soldiers are outside!" She mouthed, and Irene quickly lay still. The footsteps were quiet, but they soon passed by outside the kitchen and stopped. Holding her breath, Darjeeling's eyes darted to the window. Two silhouettes slowly walked past, unaware of the occupants inside. They seemed to stop just outside.

Irene tried to turn her head to look at the window, but her move was met with a silent shake of the head by Darjeeling. The brunette gulped, her hand tightening onto the rifle that lay to the side of her. Every nerve in her body froze; the silhouettes seemed to remain there forever, until they finally moved off away from the window. Irene breathed a sigh of relief. "I think we should go." She whispered. Darjeeling nodded.

"Yes. That is a good idea." She replied. "We'll go through the back door. Follow me." Darjeeling slowly made her way through the pitch black house, with Irene tailing close behind her. However, the latter suddenly tripped and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Was war das für ein Geräusch?" Two voices could be heard from the front of the house, as well as the accompanying footsteps getting louder and louder with each passing second.

Darjeeling looked at the front door, then glanced at the back. "Go!" She mouthed, and they quietly picked their way towards the back door, opening it and getting out. She quickly closed the door just as the front door began to open. "Run for it!" She spoke, and both of them slipped through a hedge which then led to a road which led back to their lines.

As they ran, Irene could help but laugh at their near escape. "We actually done it!" She shouted, Darjeeling nodded and grinned.

"Yes we have." She simply replied. They continued for some time, until both of them were at a walking pace, panting and heavily out of breath from the running they'd just done.

"Can we… drop our weapons?" Irene breathed, her chest heaving as she undid the equipment belt which clattered onto the floor. Darjeeling nodded.

"Feel free to." She answered, wiping sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. "I'll keep mine." She squinted into the near darkness. "We should keep going. I got a feeling we've some distance to travel."

With that, Irene let the rifle slide off her shoulder and onto the floor. "Now I don't have to lug this thing all the way back." She spoke happily as Darjeeling undid her equipment belt, but she quickly took the combat knife and its sheath, and put it in her breast pocket underneath the German uniform. Irene smirked. "Taking souvenirs are we?"

Slinging her rifle back onto her shoulder by its strap, Darjeeling gave her a rather cheeky look. "Why not? Let's go." She muttered, before breaking into a run once more. Irene shook her head, muttering something about dignity and dead people before following suit.

* * *

 _14_ _th_ _June, 1944. 0140 hours – Amayé-sur-Seulles. Around 4 miles from Villers Bocage._

"Ah, we've made it." Darjeeling whispered, seeing silhouettes of soldiers on the ground in front of them. The land there was sunken, creating a sort of sunken track.

"Germans! Open fire!" A voice shouted, and the surrounding area exploded in rifle and light machinegun fire, mostly from Bren machineguns and Lee Enfield rifles.

"Shit!" Irene yelled as the two of the hit the ground, bullets pinging and flying all over the place just yards away from them.

Darjeeling raised her head up slightly. "Don't shoot, godammit!" She shouted as loud as she could. "We're British! 7th Armoured Division, 5th Royal Tank Regiment!"

The firing and shooting continued for a few fleeting moments before a man could be heard yelling 'Cease fire!' for more than a dozen times. Only then did the guns fall silent.

"Show yourself! Put your hands up!" The man ordered. "Don't try anything, or we shoot!"

Darjeeling breathed a sigh of relief. She slowly stood up, putting her hands up in the air as she did. Irene did the same. As they walked forwards, two men jumped up from their foxholes and dragged them forwards. A rather large, burly looking man stepped forwards. Three downward chevrons on his uniform denoting his rank.

"You look like a German soldier to me." He muttered. Darjeeling smirked.

"Allow me to explain." She muttered. Slowly lowering her hands, Darjeeling unbuttoned the German uniform and took it off, revealing the British khaki battledress underneath. Irene did the same. "We were taken prisoner by the Germans. But, an artillery strike on their positions allowed us to… disguise ourselves as German soldiers. So, under the cover of darkness, we made our way here."

The Sergeant raised a brow. "Impressive." He gave a cold smirk. "Sergeant Brown. 1/7th Battalion of Queen's Royal Regiment, West Surrey." He extended his hand, which Darjeeling quickly shook.

"Sergeant Darjeeling, 7th Armoured Division, 22nd Armoured Brigade, 5th Royal Tank regiment. Jolly well good to meet you." She replied with a smile. "This is Lance Corporal Johnson; my driver." She then quickly looked around. "I'm sorry to be such a hindrance, but. Do you know the way to where my regiment is stationed? I need to report to my commanding officer."

The man nodded. "I'll send two men to show the way." He looked to the nearest foxhole. "White, Adams. Show these two the way to 5th RTR positions. He then cast a kind look to Darjeeling. "Until next time."

Darjeeling nodded and smiled. "See you later then."

* * *

 _14_ _th_ _June, 1944. 0150 hours – British positions at Amayé-sur-Seulles._

"And that's all I've really got to say. We barely made it out by the skin between our teeth." Darjeeling spoke quietly, whilst both Major Haldsworth and Captain Smith listened intently.

The Major slowly rose from his seat, a lit cigarette in his mouth. "Well, you've most surely proven yourself quite the resourceful soldier. This clearly shows you have what it takes to be a good, if not outstanding soldier." A curl of a smile grew on his face.

"Absolutely splendid idea, it was. Spiffing, if I were to use the word." Captain Smith remarked. "You have shown exemplary bravery and initiative by performing this escape. We have also heard that you led your crew very well in the attack of Villers Bocage before your… capture. All the qualities of a fine officer." He stated.

Darjeeling blushed. "Thank you, sir." She whispered. "But without the help of Lance Corporal Johnson with me, I wouldn't have been able to perform this escapade successfully."

"Yes yes, of course." Major Haldsworth spoke, waving her justification away with his hand. "You two will be duly rewarded for your gallantry in the face of the enemy. I'll tell you that now. But we have pressing matters at hand." Darjeeling tilted her head in confusion.

"Which is?"

"We know that the Germans will plan to attack us tomorrow. They did not like our intrusion into Villers Bocage. Thus, they wish to drive us back." He pointed at the map. "We are at Amayé-sur-Seulles, which is about 4 miles west of Villers Bocage. The Germans have us surrounded on three sides; the east, south and north east. We very well may expect an attack at dawn, if not earlier."

Darjeeling pondered over the map. "I see." Captain Smith then stood up, his hand toying with his pipe.

"You should go get some rest now, both of you. You two look absolutely exhausted. You should get any equipment you lost from logistics. I'll inform the quartermaster later." Both Darjeeling and Irene smiled and saluted.

"Thank you sir." They spoke, before heading out of the house cottage which housed their headquarters.

Once outside, Darjeeling stopped and took off her helmet. "You go on first." She spoke whilst giving it to Irene. "I need to quickly fetch our equipment from logistics." Irene nodded and left. Watching her disappear into the surrounding orchard, Darjeeling then slowly made her way to another small building which had two guards posted. Once confirming that this was the logistics building, she made her way in.

The first room was dimly lit by candles. The smell of old wood mixed with the metallic tang of metal made her nose wrinkle slightly. Her blue eyes glanced around. She soon found what she was looking for; revolvers for tank crewmen. She quickly took one, which was already holstered, and attached it to her belt. She then picked up another one.

"Stealing revolvers from logistics? One has to think that escaping from German captivity wasn't daring enough." A voice sounded from behind her. Darjeeling held her nerve, and let out a nervous chuckle.

"You're behind me, aren't you Lieutenant?" She whispered, turning around to see James standing behind her.

James smiled and nodded. "I never knew you would be able to get out of the German's grip. Congratulations on that. Very impressive."

"Thank you, sir." Darjeeling smiled, but suddenly gasped in pain and held her shoulder. James gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Darjeeling nodded slowly.

"I think I'm alright. The rifle I carried was quite heavy, that's all." The latter replied, a smirk growing on her face. "You know; it almost seems you care about me quite a lot." She muttered quietly.

James looked at Darjeeling. His pale brown eyes met the latter's blue eyes. "Well, that is for two reasons." He spoke, his voice going rather soft. The first time Darjeeling heard it like such. "The first reason is that you're the best 2IC I've ever had. Even Major Haldsworth agrees. That old man will break my neck if anything happened to you. Especially if you were killed."

Darjeeling smiled, a warm, fuzzy feeling rushed down her body. "And the second reason?" She mouthed. James smiled, taking a small step forwards; his eyes staring deeply into hers.

"Because you mean a lot to me."

The blonde beamed. "I can tell." She whispered back as James slowly embraced her. Darjeeling gently rested against his shoulder.

"I was so worried when Assam told me you had most likely been captured." James whispered, his chin resting lightly on Darjeeling's head as his hands softly wrapped round her back.

Darjeeling looked up at him. "You don't have to anymore." She mouthed. Her heart beat frantically against her chest as they got closer, until both of them were only inches apart. She smiled, letting out a contented sigh as their lips met. She relished the moment; a mixed frenzy of emotions coursing through her body. However, something told her that this wasn't right. She knew an officer shouldn't be in a relationship with another soldier, for social and military reasons. But, she instinctively knew that James knew the same.

Only after a few moments, they gently pulled away. James smiled slightly. "I shouldn't be doing this." He whispered. "Major Haldsworth would kill me if he saw this. But to hell with that old man." He grinned, just as the door opened with two figures standing in the doorway.

Assam and Orange was standing there, faces of shock and awe etched on both of them. Both James and Darjeeling quickly leapt from one another's arms. Assam grinned. "I saw that." She stated cheekily. James frowned.

"If anyone on of you tell, I will put you on guard duty for six months straight." He muttered, his expression becoming cold once more as he slowly walked up the stairs.

Assam shook her head and grinned. "I won't sir. I promise." She stated, before running to and hugging Darjeeling really tight. "You made it! I was so worried about you Darjey!" She spoke ecstatically as Orange piled onto the hug, nearly causing the three of them to topple over.

After a few minutes of intensive hugging and greeting, the trio broke apart. "You have a lot of tales to tell us now… Especially about Lieutenant Moore." Orange spoke, grinning from ear to ear. Darjeeling nodded and yawned.

"I will tell you at a later date." She stated between several yawns. "Frankly, I'm exhausted. Oh, I got a souvenir from Jerry." Darjeeling spoke, taking out the knife that was in her breast pocket as they walked through the orchard.

Assam took it and unsheathed the knife. "Sweet." She muttered, before placing it back in its scabbard. "By the way, we got a new Firefly. Again. It apparently had a name; Malevolence. Irene's already sleeping for your information."

When they reached their Firefly, Darjeeling could see what Assam meant; the word 'Malevolence' was carefully painted in white onto the left side of the turret. All the hatches were open as she, Assam and Orange climbed into the tank.

Collapsing into the seat, Darjeeling yawned and smiled. She was glad to be back. To be back with her dear friends. But also back under the watchful gaze of James Alexander Moore; her Lieutenant and now her lover.

She could at least fight another day.

* * *

 _14_ _th_ _June, 1944. 0150 hours – German lines near Villy Bocage._

The sweet, sticky stench of blood clung onto the walls, floors and air of the house. Inside, several doctors worked on the injured men, their screams of agony heard from all rooms within the building. The air was thick and musty; enough to make anyone inside wanting to throw up their insides.

"Hold still. I'm nearly done." The doctor muttered, amidst the anguished cries of Erwin. Maho looked away, her hand firmly held down by Erwin's as the doctor carefully removed pieces of shrapnel from Erwin's leg. Her blood dribbled down into a bowl below, with the shrapnel pieces collected in another. "See? All done. You're lucky; the shrapnel only grazed your muscles. You should be able to walk, but take it easy." He spoke, getting some needle and thread and beginning to stitch up the wound.

"O-Ow! Fuck!" Erwin gritted her teeth as the needle punctured her skin. Looking at Maho, she tried to put on a brave face. The latter smiled, her fingers massaging the back of Erwin's hands.

"Oberleutnant Ketler?" A nurse, who's white uniform was covered in blood, walked over.

Maho looked up. "What is it?" She spoke.

"Your sister wants you to see you." The nurse replied, before walking away to tend another man. Maho looked at Erwin.

"I'm going to see my sister, okay?" She whispered. Erwin nodded and smiled. Maho then got up and went into the next room, where Miho was getting up, supported by a doctor. She instinctively ran over and wrapped her arms around her younger sister, who had a bandage around her head. "Thank god you're alright!" She muttered, as Miho smiled a little.

"My head still hurts…" She whispered against her sister. "And I don't remember what happened."

Maho sighed. "Your Panther was taken out by a Sherman Firefly. Some soldiers found you and took you here." She embraced her sister tightly. "You don't remember it?"

Miho shook her head, her breathing becoming fast and shallow. "I-I'm scared…" She shakily whispered. "I don't remember a thing…"

The elder sister sighed, and gently kissed the younger's forehead. "Don't worry. I'm here with you." She mouthed, as Miho slowly calmed down in her arms. "Come, let's see if the doctor is done with Erwin." Maho muttered, taking Miho by the hand and slowly walking towards Erwin, who had someone managed to stand up.

Erwin's face lit up as she saw Miho. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Miho smiled faintly.

"Better, I guess. Although my head still hurts a bit." Miho replied quickly. She then glanced down at Erwin's leg. "What happened to you?"

The blonde sighed. "Long story short, I got some shrapnel to the leg thanks to an artillery strike. Luckily it's not too serious, I can still walk. Well. Limp around." She smiled a little. "By the way, you now have a replacement Panther and crew. You should go meet them."

Miho nodded. "Alright then." She looked at her older sister and smiled, before leaving the makeshift hospital.

Once Erwin made sure she was well out of earshot, she turned to Maho. "I've got some bad news." She whispered to Maho.

"Which is?"

"The two prisoners escaped. Elizabeth and Irene." Erwin muttered, a frown etched on her face. "They must've done it during the artillery strike. The soldier found two of our men there, unconscious, stripped of their uniform and equipment. They must've used it to get past under our noses."

Maho sighed. "As unfortunate as it is, there isn't really much point to dwell upon it now. We should focus on the attack planned for tomorrow morning." She looked down at Erwin's leg. "I suppose you will join us this time?"

"Yeah." Erwin answered slowly. "It's only a few small cuts, don't worry about it." She then glanced up at Maho and smiled. "Get some rest. You look shattered. I still need to finalise a few things before I can sleep. But I bet the pain in my leg will keep me up all night."

The brunette smiled, stretching gracefully before yawning once. "If you insist, Erwin." She stated, rubbing her eyes as she turned away and headed out of the door. Just as she was about to step out of the house, Maho turned around to Erwin.

"Good luck for tomorrow, Hauptmann."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Finally this chapter is finished. As I said in the update, its due to a few personal issues and just a lack of inspiration. But enough of that now. I felt this was a rather interesting chapter, and an interesting escape plot~ Tell me what you think about it. And also about the Darjeeling/James relationship. I finally settled it and made it official. Again, what are your thoughts about it? I'd like to know.

Furthermore, sorry about the excessive German dialogue in this chapter. I got a little carried away ^o^ And they're most likely not accurate either. Double sorry.

Just saying: I'll be starting college in a few days, so I will have less time to write this. Thus, chapters will definitely take a much longer time to write. But, I will continue writing whenever I have the time~ :)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Translations for any German dialouge will be shown below (May not be 100% Accurate. I am not a native German speaker, nor do I study German xD Please correct me if they are inaccurate in any way)

"Hallo, Schöne." = "Hello, beautiful."

"Ich kann später sterben, sei nicht zu aufgeregt." = "I may die later, don't get too excited."

"Beobachten, wo Sie Gefreiten gehen!" = "Watch where you're going corporal!"

"Entschuldigung!" = "Sorry!"

"Könnendu mir diese dummheiten verzeihen, Herr Leutnant?" = "Can you forgive my stupidity, Lieutenant?"

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Viel Glück für später." = "Don't worry about it. Good luck for later."

"Danke, Herr Leutnant." = "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Was war das für ein Geräusch?"= "What was that noise?"

 **As always, any reviews with constructive criticism would be welcome.**

 **If you've enjoyed what you've read, and want to know what happens next, or if you're just interested in my writing, don't hesitate to favourite and follow! It also helps me know what I'm writing you find enjoyable.**


	10. Chapt 10: The Brigade Box

**Chapter 10: The Brigade Box.**

 _A woman lay on the table, her face slumped against its cold wooden top. Her blue eyes flickered open. Through her blurry vision, she made out a whitewashed wall, that had cracks within the corners connecting it to the ceiling. She looked to her hands. They were pale, and lifeless. She tried to move her delicate fingers._

 _No response._

 _She tried again. Nothing. Only then, did she realise that her body couldn't move. Somehow, she was frozen on the spot. Now, the emotions began to flood through her brain. Confusion. Worry. Fear. She began to look around frantically. Why was she like this? Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find the reason of this unusual calamity. Her breathing came in short, rugged gasps. It took her a few moments to realise how hard and painful it was for her to breathe._

 _From outside her vision, she heard a door open quietly, and the familiar sound of footsteps slowly walked towards her._

 _"W-who are you?" She spoke, but her voice only came out as a hoarse whisper. "What do you want?"_

 _The person sat down, straightening her black attire before placing down a utensil of some kind. "Relax, Elizabeth." She muttered. "It'll all be over soon." The woman spoke fluent English, but with a hint of a German accent._

 _Darjeeling froze. "How do you know my name?" She mouthed, attempting to lift her head up. However, it was as if her entire body was paralysed, and would not do her bidding. Her heart beat rapidly within her chest. The woman looked at her._

 _"That is something you do not need to know." She replied, her brown eyes staring deep into the light blue eyes of Darjeeling. "All you need to know is this…" She mouthed as her hand slid into view; seemingly clutching a knife._

 _A knife that was drenched in blood._

 _All of a sudden, Darjeeling suddenly felt a hot, sticky liquid drip down from her throat, and onto the table. A few drips at first, which became a steady stream as blood began to spread across the table. Her eyes widened as the pool of blood crossed into her peripheral vision. "Wh-What is this?!" She attempted to shout, but only a rasping whisper emanated from her lips. "What's happening to me?!"_

 _The woman smiled. "Don't fight it, Elizabeth." She spoke calmly, slowly standing up. "It'll all be over soon… I promise you." She beamed, before slamming the knife into the table; its tip burrowing deep into the wood as the blood dribbled down its gleaming blade. She then turned around and left, closing the door gently as it creaked shut._

 _Darjeeling gasped, the blood now spewing from her throat and onto the table. She felt her skin and muscle tear apart; as if a knife was slowly slitting her throat. Blood sprayed onto the table and the chair opposite her; the pain was unbearable. She tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. Only blood._

 _She coughed, sending more red flying onto the already drenched table as her open wound gushed blood. Darjeeling looked round weakly; her pale fingers we spattered with dashes of red. She tried to breathe, but her lungs did not respond. Her heart pounded against her chest. She could feel the crushing, suffocating feeling in her lungs as she was slowly deprived of oxygen. Her sight slowly blurred, only seeing the dots of blood on her hand as the life in her ebbed away. She knew it. This was the end. She was going to-_

* * *

14th June, 1944. 0600 hours – British perimeter at Amayé-Sur-Seulles.

Darjeeling jerked awake, nearly hitting the breech of the gun; her heart and mind pounding. She was caked in a layer of cold sweat. She quickly glanced around, her hand quickly reaching for her revolver. But sense soon kicked into her.

"It's okay…" She whispered to herself. "It was a dream…" Sighing with relief, she quickly holstered her revolver. Darjeeling looked around; Assam and Orange were deep in slumber. Irene, however, was not within the metal walls of the Firefly. The early dawn light shone gentle rays through the commander's cupola. She looked down. Her hands were shaking a little.

Slowly taking out a cigarette from her pocket, it took her several times to light it. Soon enough, the nicotine filled smoke quickly began to ease off the worry and fear away from her mind. Darjeeling let out a long sigh. Those nightmares were becoming increasingly frequent. And it was something she could do without.

"Awake already, Darjey?" Came Assam's sleepy voice. Darjeeling looked at her colleague; She was stirring slowly, slowly rubbing her eyes as she sat up straight.

The latter nodded slowly. "Yes. How are you, m'dear?" Darjeeling asked slowly. "Did you sleep well?"

"I've had better nights." Assam replied slowly, stretching gently as she spoke. "I'm guessing you didn't sleep to well, judging by the fact you're up so early." Darjeeling grinned.

"You know me too well." She answered, her hand absently feeling her throat once more. "I had a nightmare, that's all."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that." Assam whispered, turning around and giving her a small hug.

Assam's simple, yet empathetic reply made Darjeeling smile. Even in the darkest of moments, she knew she could find comfort and respite when she was around her friends. They all cared about her, and she deeply cared for them as well. They were all inseparable. She sighed a little. God knew what would happen if any of them were killed. It would be as if a part of her soul had died within her.

Both suddenly looked upwards as they heard a pair of feet climb up towards the turret, and light flooded in as the commander's hatch opened, the bright light taking them by surprise. Once their vision had returned, they quickly recognised the familiar silhouette of Irene.

"Oh, I thought you were all asleep." She muttered. "Any of you care to join me? I'm a little bored outside, all on my lonesome."

Darjeeling smiled. "Of course." She replied, eagerly standing up and climbing out through the commander's hatch, in which Assam quickly followed suit. Breathing in the crisp morning air, she stretched slowly, relishing the feeling of relaxation as her muscles stretched. "How was the night watch?" She asked slowly.

Irene grinned. "Nothing much happened, as per usual." She answered quickly, stifling a yawn as she swung her Sten onto her shoulder. "You got a smoke?" Seeing Darjeeling nod and pass her the packet, Irene took three out; giving one to Assam and Darjeeling each.

Lighting hers first, Darjeeling proceeded to toss the lighter to Assam, who then passed it to Irene. The three of them stood there silently; no words were needed to be said. They enjoyed the presence of one another.

"So, what's this about you making out with the Lieutenant?" Irene suddenly spoke. Darjeeling blushed as Assam smirked.

"Go on, do enlighten us Darjey."

Darjeeling, red in the cheeks, smiled sheepishly and cleared her throat. "We weren't making out…" She whispered. Assam's grin widened.

"Oh really?" She retorted teasingly. "Then why do I recall seeing you wrapped in Lieutenant Moore's arms and kissing him?"

"I can vouch for that." Orange's sleepy voice emanated as she popped her head out of the commander's hatch, holding her head in her hands as her elbows rested against the bare metal.

"Oh, alright then. I kissed him, okay?" Darjeeling chuckled and looked at the three of them. "Happy now?"

Irene was about to reply when a faint humming sound filled the air. All of them listened tentatively. "Do you hear that?" She whispered.

Darjeeling looked up to the sky, scanning for any black dots that would-be aircraft. "Yeah…" She muttered, as her eyes locked onto four black dots coming in from the six o'clock high. "Aircraft inbound…"

The three of them watched intently as the planes got closer and closer. They were in an attack formation.

"Wait a second…" Assam muttered. She noticed the black and white stripes on the top and bottom of the wings. Her eyes lit up. "Those are RAF Typhoons!" She shouted as they roared overhead.

Darjeeling looked up at them. Even though she saw them clearly for a split second, she noticed that each one was loaded with either rockets or bombs. She grinned as they roared above them, before delivering their payload at the German positions seconds later.

"Go get 'em boys!" Irene shouted, and they all erupted in cheering and applause as a loud explosion sent a fireball into the air.

Darjeeling smiled happily, watching as one Typhoon first strafed with him quadruple 20mm cannons, then let loose his eight rockets into the vicinity of German positions, a loud explosion and dust cloud following each rocket impact. "About time!" She exclaimed, jumping up to get a better view of a subsequent explosion.

"That's what you get, you German bastards!" Assam yelled, and Darjeeling couldn't help but cheer and punch her fist into the air. The infantry in their defensive positions got up and did the same; cheering and whooping at the sight of Allied air superiority. The Typhoons swept through the air, strafing again and again, before climbing high into the sky and soon disappearing into the crisp morning sky.

Darjeeling smiled. "They gave the Germans what for." She spoke, looking at the smoke rising from beyond their position. "But that does mean something." Her voice dropped a little, with a hint of worry within her voice.

"They are going to attack soon." Assam simply stated. "We should get ready."

As soon as she said that, James quickly ran towards them. "All units are to be on high alert for an enemy attack." He said rather breathlessly. "Sergeant, I want you and out platoon to be fully ready with engines running in five minutes."

Darjeeling quickly nodded. "Yes sir, right away."

James then looked round, before leaning forwards and placing a kiss on Darjeeling's cheek. "For luck." He whispered. She blushed, but the blush soon turned itself into a soft smile as she pulled James into a small hug, and let their lips meet gently.

After a minute or two, they slowly broke away, and James smiled. Looking at Darjeeling's bemused crew, he winked. "Not a word?" He spoke. They grinned and nodded.

"Not a word." They promised, albeit all three of them were smirking heavily. James nodded curtly, then smiled at Darjeeling, before walking off back towards his tank.

Darjeeling looked at her crew. "What are you staring at?" She joked, as she rolled her eyes playfully at them. "Let's go."

With that, Assam and Orange quickly jumped into their seats, with Darjeeling and Irene being the last. "I'm keeping the hatch open, alright?" Darjeeling stated, putting on her headphones. "Everyone, radio check."

"We're good. We can hear you." Assam replied instantly.

"Yep. Hearing you loud and clear Darjey." Orange spoke.

"All good here." Irene stated.

Darjeeling nodded. "Alright then. Let's get this beauty started. Orange, radio our squadron to be ready for battle. Again."

"Do you really think the German's will attack?" Irene asked over the hum of the engine. Darjeeling sighed.

"Unfortunately, the German philosophy of attack seems to be; Better late than never." She muttered. "They will wait for the right moment to strike."

* * *

 _14_ _th_ _June, 1944. 0830 hours – German jump off lines._

Hearing the sound of explosions finally cease, and the hum of the propellers fade away, Maho finally breathed a sigh of relief. "About fucking time it ended." She muttered, crawling out from underneath her Tiger, and surveying the damage the Allied air attack had done; several tanks and two Tigers lay smothered in flames. Her company was even more depleted than ever now. Wrecked vehicles of every kind lay smoking on the road. But what she noticed the most were the dead. Corpses lay scattered around, residue of blood and body parts smeared onto a nearby wall. A burnt, charred remains of a man's upper torso in the driver's hatch. Eye sockets replacing where his eyes should've been. However disturbing and unsettling the images she saw, it did not faze her. Not anymore. With years on the Eastern front under her belt, she'd grown used to the everyday sight of disembowelled and eviscerated soldiers.

"Everyone okay?" She spoke, giving a hand to Erika who had just wriggled out from underneath the hull of their tank. From a ditch few meters away, Christian, Felix and Ernst slowly stood up. They were all as white as death; visibly shocked from what had unfolded moments before. Only after a few moments of silence, did Felix nod slowly.

"T-That was intense…" He muttered. Maho sighed.

"Felix. We've been through worse. Pull yourself together." She muttered, albeit her hands were shaking a little. "We have a more important job to complete right now. "Come here, we need to be briefed for the attack." However, seeing the three men remain standing as still as statues, she frowned.

"Men. Pull yourself together." She whispered with deadly intensity. "Erika, on me. Now."

Erika quickly nodded and stood beside Maho. A few moments later, the remaining male crew joined them.

Maho smiled coldly. "It took you long enough." She spoke emotionlessly, before walking off to the nearby house, with her crew following behind her.

As they entered the rather packed room, Maho could hear her superior, Erwin, briefing the rest of the crewmen. "... We're attacking the British lines that are just across this field. The Panzergrenadiers will try to break through on the eastern side, here, and here." She pointed. "Our job is to try and outflank the infantry positions, and to break through the defensive box they have made. We will have a panzergrenadier platoon attached for extra support." She looked round. "Is everyone clear?"

They nodded. "Jawohl, Hauptmann."

"Good." Erwin folded her map and placed it back into her pocket. "Get everything ready. We attack in ten minutes."

As the rest of the crewmen began to exit the room and back to their own vehicles, Erwin looked up. "Oberleutnant Ketler, I want a word."

Turning round, Maho looked at the latter. "What is it, Hauptmann?"

Erwin rubbed her eyes, before sighing. "Is everything alright? You seem to be, shall I say, out of focus lately."

Maho smiled faintly. "I'm just tired. It's nothing much."

"Are you sure?"

Maho quickly nodded. "Yes. I'm quite sure." Then a sudden thought crossed her mind. "Can I ask a question?" She asked.

"Go on." Erwin asked casually. Maho smiled a little, and shrugged.

"Where's Miho being deployed?"

Erwin looked down at her map. "Her Panzer company is being deployed to the southern tip of the box. She'll be against a tank regiment." She looked down at Maho slowly. "Why do you ask?"

The latter took off her sidecap, before taking a closer look at the map, Maho sighed. "I just… worry for her."

Erwin nodded. "I understand what you mean." She smiled. "You sometimes worry too much about her, you know?" She whispered, her hand gently holding Maho's. "She's sixteen. She is old enough to fend for herself. She's a tough girl. Miho will make it through."

Maho couldn't help but laugh at her remark. "Make it through?" She spoke whispered. "Erwin, she nearly died within two weeks of her initial deployment!" She nearly shouted, holding back the tears welling up in her eyes. "And you say she'll make it through?"

Listening silently, Erwin took in every piercing word that Maho spoke. "I know. I didn't mean to offend." She whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Maho shook her head quickly. "Don't apologise to me, Erwin." She muttered, casting an air of sadness within her eyes to her colleague. "It isn't your fault…" The brunette mouthed, the emotions finally getting to her as she wiped the tears now slowly dripping from her eyes. "… The war is."

Seeing Maho finally break down in front of her, Erwin sighed. "Maho, calm down." She whispered. "Pull yourself together."

Composing herself quickly she cleared her throat. "I don't know how much more I can take." She whispered. "How much longer does this madness need to continue? We're going to be defeated, after all. Why should we-"

Erwin frowned and put a finger on her lip. "Don't say that here." She mouthed. "Not now. I can't let you be arrested and charged for defeatism." She whispered to Maho, eyeing up the other people within the room. "But listen to be Maho." Erwin sighed, looking straight into her eyes.

"Hm?"

"I need you to keep going." Erwin spoke, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Every day that we fight now, it's for our country. Our home. Our futures." She looked down. "I understand how you feel, Maho. I've fought by your side ever since France, four years ago." Erwin whispered. "We've seen death. We've seen blood and suffering. But, did we ever lose hope then?" She smiled faintly, seeing her colleague shake her head. "Then we mustn't lose hope now. Even in these circumstances."

Listening to Erwin speak, Maho finally dried her eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Erwin." She calmly spoke. "I guess, we cannot give up. Even in such dire situations." The latter nodded.

"Yes. Now, you know what we have to do. Even in such dark times. The attack begins in five minutes."

Maho nodded and smiled. "Jawohl, Hauptmann."

* * *

 _14_ _th_ _June, 1944. 0835 hours – British perimeter at Amayé-Sur-Seulles._

Through the dense morning air, Darjeeling stared through her binoculars from their jump off positions within the forest. Although she could barely see their own infantry lines, she pressed the rim close to her eyes. Something was off.

"What are they waiting for?" She muttered, scanning the horizon for any sign of enemy activity. "They should've attacked by now."

Assam shrugged in her seat. "Who knows?" She spoke. "Maybe they are following their usual procedure; striking when the time is right."

Chuckling softly, Darjeeling continued to peer through the lens of her binoculars. "True." She whispered, before putting them down. "I don't see anything. But keep your eyes on a swivel. Jerry may attack at any moment."

"Perha-"

A bullet suddenly whizzed through the air and hit a tree behind them. Darjeeling's eyes widened. "They're attacking!" She yelled, as she saw men and tanks advancing towards their lines through her binoculars. "Irene, start the engine!"

The Firefly growled into life once more, the inhabitants of the tank scrambling to ready their metal beast. Through their headphones, James's voice crackled through the static.

"Platoon, be on standby. We may need to assist the 1/7th Queens. All tanks are to be combat ready as soon as possible."

"Roger that Lieutenant, we are standing by as you speak." Darjeeling replied, as she attached a belt of ammunition to the turret machine gun. Glancing through her binoculars, she could see the infantry firing back at the advancing Panzergrenadiers through the morning mist. Every so often a bullet connected with a man's body, red spraying out of his wound as he collapsed into the field.

"What are we waiting for?!" Irene shouted, as the sound of whistling mortars filled the air. The infantry was being pounded with mortar shells and artillery. "They need our help!"

Darjeeling ducked as a shell exploded about two dozen meters ahead of them. Although not that close, but still uncomfortably near. "Patience, Irene. We will play our part soon enough." She spoke calmly, continuing to survey the firefight several hundred meters in front of them. The British were putting up a fight. They had managed to stall the advance, and now it was a battle of attrition. But not without a cost; several soldiers lay sprawled on the ground, blood trickling down their uniforms.

The radio suddenly crackled into life. "Troop, listen up. We are moving out to provide fire support to the 1/7th Queens straight in front of us. The Germans are about to break through. Move out!" Darjeeling smiled.

"See? Patience is a virtue, Irene." She then pulled the bolt on the mounted machinegun. "Full ahead, driver!"

The Firefly roared into life once more, and began crawling its way towards the infantry lines. "Cut down any German that moves!" Darjeeling ordered, as they got closer and closer. She aimed at the nearest soldier, and opened fire. The soldier's head exploded as he collapsed in a shower of blood and brain matter. She then let rip; sending bullet after bullet downrange as the rest of the tanks followed suit, a deadly hail of lead being pumped towards the Germans via mounted or coaxial machineguns. Soldier after soldier fell, their bodies being riddled with bullets as they fell into the field, never to rise again.

The tanks continued firing for a prolonged amount of time, creating a pile of corpses as they mowed down the hapless ranks of German soldiers as they advanced. Darjeeling kept on firing, pointing the machinegun wherever she saw movement. Everything was quite surreal; the entire scene playing in slow motion in her eyes. The muzzle flash of the gun. The bullet impacting its next victim. Their faces etched with shock, horror and pain. She watched as their life trickled away through the blood that seeped down their uniform. Watching as their now lifeless corpses fell down onto the soft grass laden ground, never to rise again.

"…Cease fire! All units cease fire, dammit!"

It was only with the sharp crackle of the radio, and the blaring of James's voice through her headphones did Darjeeling snap out of the trance like state she was in. She immediately let off the trigger. The infantry stopped firing. Everything was silent. Smoke emanated from the burning hot barrel. Only then, did she see the full extent of their work.

Piles of corpses littered the entire field. Countless bodies lay in heaps as the Germans advanced right into their line of fire. The wounded and the dying could be heard. Screaming, crying, begging to go home. The stench of death was all around them, lingering through the heavy, stagnant air, only punctuated by the anguished cries of those who were slowly slipping away. Blood trickled down the main road, bits of broken bone, body parts and disintegrated and bloodied skulls littered the area. It was then, Darjeeling realised what had happened. Her face turned an icy shade of white, and she looked down; her hands were pale, trembling and shaking.

"What have we done…?" Darjeeling whispered in a dreadful realisation.

Assam's eyes widened as she peered through the gunner's sights. Irene put her hands over her mouth in absolute shock and horror. Orange closed her eyes and sighed. They all fell silent, realising the carnage they had just committed.

Darjeeling, fighting back tears, slowly sat down in her seat, visibly shaken and traumatised. "What have we done?" She whispered again, as if in denial of what had just happened.

Assam sighed, putting an arm around her distressed colleague. "There was nothing you could've done, Darjey." She spoke gently. "You just followed orders." Orange nodded forlornly. Even though herself and Assam had seen such carnage before, they were by no means used to it.

Darjeeling nodded, wiping the tears away quickly. "I guess so. A real turkey shoot, it seems." She whispered, supressing the flow of tears welling up in her eyes. "Alright. Let's get our act together." She muttered shakily, just as the radio blared to life again.

"Some German armour and infantry have broken through the town around the left flank. Darjeeling, come with me to provide some cover." James ordered, swinging his tank around and heading towards the enemy.

"Roger that, sir." Darjeeling replied quickly. "Irene, follow James' Cromwell. Assam, keep your eye on a swivel. You are cleared to engage any target you see."

"Aye, Sergeant." Both women answered, and they soon made good progress towards the small village which lay within their protective box.

* * *

 _14_ _th_ _June, 1944. 1125 hours – British left flank around Amayé-Sur-Seulles._

Once arriving, they could see their comrades in trouble; a group of them were in a fighting retreat, running towards the tanks for cover as they took pot-shots at the enemy. A shell shrieked and exploded in front of some soldiers, their bodies contorting and disintegrating as they were blasted apart. The wounded, covered in blood, let out horrific screams of pain.

Darjeeling looked around. "That sounded like a high velocity gun, sir!" She shouted into the radio. "Irene, full reverse! We don't want to expose our side armour!" Darjeeling ordered, as the Firefly began to reverse back and behind a house.

"It's a Tiger. I'm going to flank its right." James exclaimed, his voice laced with a sense of urgency as several British troops fell meters from his tank riddled with machinegun bullets. "The 75mm gun on the Cromwell most likely won't penetrate. I need you to flank left and take a shot into its armour. I'll divert its attention for you."

"Roger that, Lieutenant." Darjeeling answered. "We must be quick! Let's go!" She shouted, as the Firefly lurched forwards once more, crawling towards the back of the village. "Orange, AP shell on the double!"

"Clear!" Orange shouted as she shoved a new shell into the breech of the gun.

"Assam, traverse right. If you see it, take the shot." Darjeeling ordered. The Firefly turned the last corner. She expected to see the Tiger tank baring down on them. However, this was not the case. "Where did the Tiger go?" She asked through, as James' Cromwell appeared on the other side of the village grounds. "It cannot be far off."

"Keep your eye on a swivel, Sergeant. It may pop out at any moment." James replied. "I advise caution."

"Roger that, sir. I'll hide the Firefly and try and set an ambush. He can't be far away." Darjeeling stated. As the Firefly reversed back to the cover of a house a few dozen meters from James' Cromwell, a tingly feeling came upon her. Something didn't feel right "Irene, idle the engine." She muttered. There were two houses on their two o'clock, separated by a rather large bush. Darjeeling couldn't help but think something was lurking behind it. "Assam, traverse the turret to our 2 o'clock. I'm guessing the Tiger is there." However, she couldn't be sure; if the Tiger was indeed there, they were in full view of it. The Tiger would've surely shot and taken them out by now. So, why hadn't it?"

"Where is that bastard?" James muttered.

"Lieutenant, be advised. There may be a Tiger lurking in the bushes at your 10 o'clock." Darjeeling muttered. "I'd-" She abruptly cut off her sentence as she saw what was unfolding a few dozen meters away. "James, look out!" She screamed into the radio, just as the Tiger rolled through the bush; its massive gun pointed at James' tank. However, her warning came seconds too late.

The Tiger fired.

Time slowed as Darjeeling watched in absolute horror as the shell impacted the Cromwell at supersonic speed. The sound of metal punching through metal, along with the shower of sparks was ear splitting. Moments later, flames erupted from the engine, and soon began to engulf the tank. One man climbed out of the commander's hatch, his clothing on fire, before jumping off and hitting the ground hard. He rolled around the ground, attempting to extinguish the fire slowly engulfing him. He was ultimately successful, but no sooner did the flames stop, he rolled over onto his front and became motionless.

It took a few moments for her to actually acknowledge what had actually happened. Only then, did rage, grief and hatred quickly consume her. "Assam, fire the fucking gun, now!" She screamed. Assam slammed her foot on the firing pedal, and the round exploded out of the barrel, hitting the lower glacis of the Tiger. Flames spewed out of its engine as it drove backwards in retreat.

"Again, hit the bastard! I want to see them burn alive!" Darjeeling yelled maliciously, all common-sense void from her soul as she focused on one thing only; the utter destruction of that Tiger.

"Darjey, the tank is knocked out." Assam reasoned, but Darjeeling wouldn't have any of it.

"I gave you an order, Assam!" She shouted. "I want that Tiger to be smouldering heap!" Assam sighed, and quickly fired another round into the Tiger. A massive jet of flames shot out of every crevice as the ammunition cooked off, resulting in the subsequent explosion which tore off the turret from the chassis, and landed with a loud crash next to the wrecked hull.

The inhabitants inside the tank fell silent. Darjeeling panted breathlessly, taking in fully what had just unfolded. She slumped into her seat, put her head into her hands and sighed, desperately trying to stifle tears welling up inside of her. But in the end, tears began flowing down her face. "James… He's… dead. Isn't he?" She mouthed, shaking badly as Assam wrapped her arms tightly round her distraught colleague.

"Shh…" She whispered, letting Darjeeling rest her head on her shoulder. "There was nothing you could've done… There are casualties in war…" Assam spoke gently. "You did your best." But Darjeeling only shook her head in reply, remaining silent throughout.

Irene turned around to face her superior. "Darjeeling, listen to her." She said, with a kind tone in her voice. "You've done your duty. James did too. I know that he would be so proud of you right now. But listen to me; you're our commander. I expect you to lead us, and give the Germans what for." Assam smiled.

"Awaiting your orders, Sergeant." She spoke, giving Darjeeling another warm, encouraging hug.

Orange nodded and loaded another shell into the cannon breech as Irene revved up the engine once more.

"Waiting for your command, Darjey."

Darjeeling wiped her eyes and breathed in deeply, exhaling shakily each time. "Okay…" She muttered, looking through her viewports from the commander's hatch. "Let's get out of here, for starters. Then, we need to resupply our shells and ammunition."

"Roger that Sergeant." Said Irene, and the Firefly rumbled into life once more, reversing out from behind the house. However, they had not gone more than a few yards when a shell screamed past them and hit the house they were behind, showering them with bricks and loose building materials as a large hole was made in the wall of the house.

Darjeeling whirled round. A Tiger was approaching their position from the main road. Its gun was pointed right at them. "Irene, full ahead now! We need to outrun its gun!" She shouted, all grief being replaced by a shot of fear and adrenaline. "Assam, traverse right! Engage that Tiger when I say!" As she ordered her crew, Darjeeling felt something familiar about that Tiger. "The commander…" She whispered. Then it dawned on her.

There. The commander of the Tiger. A woman dressed in black, her attire laced with medals and awards. Darjeeling growled, swinging her .50cal machinegun around and pressed the trigger; sending bullets streaking towards the Tiger. Seeing her adversary duck for cover, it was her time to strike. "Assam, now!" She shouted.

The latter stepped on the firing pedal, and the shell hit the right side of the turret ring with a loud clang and flash of sparks. The Tiger reversed, its coaxial machinegun firing at the Firefly. Darjeeling noticed something about it was wrong. "We jammed their turret." She spoke calmly, before looking down at Irene. "Let's get out of here. Quickly."

As they retreated from the village, Darjeeling sat down and sighed. She was tired, hungry and thirsty. But most of all, a part of her felt empty. She tried to push the feelings away, but in her fatigued state, tears fell down her cheek silently as she stifled her sobs. Putting her head into her hands, she cried silently into them; she'd lost the man she loved. However brief their love was, it was now all but destroyed.

The entire interior was silent; no one spoke a word. All of them felt helpless, empty. They all witnessed and experienced the brutality of war first hand. Assam sighed, putting her arms round a distraught Darjeeling, pulling her into a tight hug. "He'd be proud, you know?" She mouthed into Darjeeling's ear, attempting to comfort her.

The latter sighed. "But he's gone, isn't he?" She whispered. She couldn't bring herself to say the word 'dead'.

"Yes, Darjey. He's gone." Assam replied quietly. "But life will go on. It has to." Darjeeling nodded, and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"I guess so." She shakily spoke.

"You do know there maybe a chance he's alive?" Irene quietly asked. However, seeing the death glare given to her by Assam, she quickly backed down, and stayed silent for the remainder of the journey.

However, Darjeeling had heard what Irene and said, and ignited a spark of hope within her. What if James was alive? What if he somehow survived? However, it was too early to tell.

* * *

 _14_ _th_ _June, 1944. 2235 hours – British Brigade Box perimeter at Amayé-Sur-Seulles._

"You go get the fuel, Irene. Orange and I will load the shells. Assam, please can you resupply the coaxial and turret machinegun?"

"Roger that, Sergeant."

As Assam and Irene's silhouette disappeared into the darkness of the night, Darjeeling climbed onto the turret of their Firefly. "Hand me the shells Orange." She ordered. "Time's a wasting."

In the dark, Orange fumbled around trying to open the crates holding the large 17pdr shells. Their tank, along with two other Cromwells, was parked behind a bush, overlooking the infantry lines several hundred meters ahead. That way, they could easily provide anti-tank support if enemy armour appeared. "Here you go, AP shells." For the last several hours, their unit were pulled back to safer lines, to provide support for the 1/7th Queens regiment. But for the last hour or two, the fighting had died down, giving them a brief respite.

"Cheers." Darjeeling spoke plainly, lifting one of the heavy shells, and placing it in the ammunition rack inside. Seconds later, the former hoisted another shell towards Darjeeling, who quickly grabbed it and placed it inside. This went on for another fifteen minutes, before they were abruptly interrupted.

"Sergeant Darjeeling?" A runner suddenly appeared, panting as he held a sheet of paper in his hands.

Darjeeling looked at the young lad and jumped down. "That's me." She muttered. "What is it, trooper?" She asked.

The man held out a piece of paper. "Message from Major Haldsworth. Your eyes only." He added, seeing Orange attempting to look at it. He then swung his Lee Enfield over his shoulder and walked off into the distance.

The former sighed, unfolding the piece of paper and slowly read its contents:

 _Lieutenant James Moore: Found. Wounded in Action. He will be transported to the nearest field hospital to undergo treatment._

 _You are now acting troop commander until further notice._

 _We are planning to withdraw our forces at around 2300 hours. The 5_ _th_ _Royal Tank Regiment and the 1/7_ _th_ _Queens infantry will be the rear guard._

 _Because of your outstanding actions over the last few weeks, and due to the fact we are in need of a temporary troop commander, your recommendations for a battlefield commission has been validated by high command. You are to be promoted to Second Lieutenant. Congratulations, and keep up the good fight._

Darjeeling gasped, her hand covering her mouth in shock. "James' alive!" She exclaimed, a sense of elation washing over her. Orange quickly came over and smiled brightly.

"That's great news!" She spoke, just as Irene and Assam came back; the latter carrying boxes of ammunition whilst Irene held two metal containers of fuel.

"What's great news?" Assam muttered, setting down the boxes onto the floor. Darjeeling grinned.

"James' alive." She simply spoke.

Assam's eyes widened. "…How do you know?" She whispered, as Irene breathed a sigh of relief. Darjeeling passed her the sheet of paper. Assam quickly took the sheet and read it, before chuckling quietly to herself. "That is amazing news!" She spoke, as Irene smirked.

"I told you." She replied cheekily. "The one who made it out; it was Lieutenant Moore." Irene then quickly took the sheet and read it for herself. "Hm. Look who's getting a battlefield commission." She spoke, looking at Darjeeling. "Second Lieutenant Darjeeling. Fancy."

"Wait, what?" Said a rather shocked Assam. Her face then broke into a smile as she turned to face her colleague. "Well, look at you. A Second Lieutenant, huh?" Darjeeling blushed as she saluted playfully.

Suddenly, the air was filled with the phrase "stand to!", shouted from the infantrymen up ahead. Darjeeling turned around.

"The Germans are about to counterattack!" She shouted, climbing onto the turret as she spoke. "Let's go! Quickly, inside!"

The rest of the crew clambered into the Firefly, and began to prepare the beast for battle.

"Sights, zeroed!" Assam shouted, as Orange quickly loaded an Amour Piercing shell.

"Clear!" She yelled, as the engine of the Firefly shuddered to life as Irene started the engine and revved up the gears. "Engine running as normal!"

"Awaiting your orders, Lieutenant." Assam spoke, the undertone in her voice cheekily highlighting the word 'Lieutenant'. Darjeeling shot her a bemused glance.

"I'm still a non-commissioned officer, so don't call me a Lieutenant." She spoke, fumbling for her binoculars. "Aha. The Germans have started their attack." As if on cue, the infantry began to fire into the night; their muzzle flashes lighting up their defensive lines as tracer bullets began streaking away and toward them. "Panzer IV at your 2 o'clock, at 300m." She stated.

"Light him up with the machinegun. I can't see him." Assam replied swiftly. Darjeeling quickly manned her machinegun and let off a quick burst of tracer rounds, each bullet striking the metal hull with a shower of sparks as the German infantry took cover behind it.

"Righty-ho, target sighted." Assam spoke. "Engaging now." She pressed the firing pedal, and the 17-pounder exploded into life, sending its deadly payload sailing straight into the hull of the Panzer IV, leaving a smoking hole where the solid Amour Piercing shot penetrated. She then fired her coaxial .30 cal machinegun, its many bullets hitting the Germans beside the knocked-out tank as they scrambled to take cover. She then quickly traversed the turret leftwards, and emptied another round into the accompanying Panzer IV.

The vicinity exploded with light as flames shot out of every crevice of the stricken tank, a column of fire spewing from its turret ring as the ammunition cooked off. The subsequent explosion caught a few soldiers within its blast, shredding each one with white hot metal shrapnel. Their screams of absolute agony could be heard above the chattering of machinegun and rifle fire.

Darjeeling took cover as a burst of machinegun fire sailed over her head, their green tracers whizzing through the air inches from her. They had taken out a few tanks already, but however many they killed, more came to replace the fallen "They're coming right at us!" She shouted, just as German artillery opened up on them; first came the distant thuds of the cannons, then the dreaded shriek as high explosive shells exploded within their vicinity. Several shells landed at the infantry lines, ripping flesh and bone apart as the shrapnel found their next victim.

"You need to hold the line!" A voice crackled through the radio. It was Major Haldsworth. "The other units have begun their withdrawal, our regiment and the 1/7th Queens must buy enough time for them to retreat!" Darjeeling nodded.

"Yes sir! We'll try our best!" She shouted, letting off another burst of machinegun fire into a group of panzergrenadiers who were closing the gap towards them. Their situation was worsening by the moment; The Germans were slowly breaking through the defensive line the British had established. Several British troops scrambled past their tank, only to be hit with German rifle fire. One rolled across the ground before stopping, his eyes staring upwards, whilst his face was covered in blood. Another group of soldiers were taken out by a Panzer IV's 75mm shell; the explosion tore off a man's arm, and he fell to the floor, writing and screaming.

"Orange, radio for artillery! I want them to focus their concentration up ahead from the lines!" Darjeeling shouted, firing off the last of her belt of ammunition. "I need some ammo, quickly!" She yelled, drawing out her revolver and dropping a German soldier with a single shot. He sprawled onto the ground, blood soaking his uniform.

"Roger that Sergeant!" Orange replied over the din as she first loaded another shell into the breech, before reaching down and grabbing a box of ammunition and handing it to Darjeeling.

The latter cursed as she fumbled with the belt of ammunition, ducking each time bullets whizzed past her head, or ricocheted on the hull of her Firefly. "Nur sterben, deutsche Schweine!" She yelled at the incoming Germans, before letting rip with the machinegun once more. She managed to cut down several panzergrenadiers, when a panzerfaust flew past their tank, missing it by inches.

"We need to fall back!" Assam shouted, unloading another shell into a Panzer IV on their left flank. It burst into flames, and the crew stumbled out, several screaming as the fires seared their flesh and bone. "At this rate, we'll be dead before midnight!" The remaining British soldiers began to fall back towards their position, firing behind their shoulders as they ran. But Darjeeling stood her ground.

"No!" She yelled. "We are the rear guard! We must allow the other units enough time to retreat!" The barrel of her .50 cal machinegun glowed red hot as hundreds of tracer rounds flew downrange, lighting up the night sky as many hit their mark.

A sudden shriek and explosion threw Darjeeling against the back of the commander's hatch. She felt a searing pain on her left cheek as a piece of shrapnel cut across her flesh. She watched in awe and amazement as the artillery shells flew practically over her head, and landed onto the field in front of them. A shell exploded downrange, cutting down German infantry as its white-hot fragments tore limbs off torsos, ripped heads in half and shattered bones and ligaments.

The British artillery barrage continued to bombard the area with shells, both smoke and high explosive, providing the remaining British soldiers a smokescreen in which to retreat from their battered lines. She shakily put her hand against her cheek; when she pulled it away from her cut, blood stained her pale, white fingers. However, she couldn't dwell on it. There were much more important matters at hand. Darjeeling suddenly snatched up her binoculars as she noticed a glint out of the corner of her eye.

"Assam, there's movement at our two o'clock!" She yelled. But the warning came too little too late; a shell screamed through the air, and impacted the Cromwell tank situated a dozen meters to her left. It instantly burst into flames, the orangey red light illuminating the area around them with a deathly, flickering red glow. In her heart, Darjeeling felt a pang of sadness. She'd lost another fine group of soldiers. A bond of friendship and camaraderie broken forever. However, gritted her teeth, and focused on the task ahead.

Assam looked around through her sights. "That was a high velocity shell!" She yelled.

"No shit!" Darjeeling replied, scanning the horizon for any movements. "Probably was a Tiger or a Panther." She pressed the rim of her binoculars hard against her face. It was hard to see anything in the pitch black of the night, let alone the silhouette of a German tank. Then she saw it. A large muzzle flash and the shell tracer. It landed a few yards in front of them, spraying mud and dust everywhere. "Irene, get us out of here!" Darjeeling yelled. "He knows where we are!" Suddenly, a voice crackled through the radio.

"Sergeant, do you need us to help?" The remaining Cromwell's commander asked.

Darjeeling shook her head. "That's a negative, corporal. I'll deal with the enemy tank. You go back and pick up the remaining troops. Tell the Major I'll pick up the last of the soldiers, and I'll make my way back."

"Roger that. Good luck ma'am." He replied. The Cromwell reversed away from the hedge, and rolled back towards their own lines, several soldiers jumping onto the tank to hitch a ride.

Darjeeling smiled, watching the Cromwell turn away into the night as the Firefly entered a crossroad. In truth, she'd be happy for the Cromwell to provide extra fire support with her. The only reason she sent the remaining Cromwell away was that she did not want to endanger anyone else's' lives apart from theirs. Tank hunting was a dangerous feat, let alone searching in the dark. "Irene, turn left if you please." She muttered. "I feel that the tank, whatever it is, is nearly upon us."

Assam looked up at her superior with slight concern as the Firefly roughly traversed left. "Shouldn't we wait here? It's a good ambush point." However, Darjeeling shook her head.

"We must strike while the iron is hot." She stated plainly. As her gunner attempted to make sense of the proverb, the Firefly continued its slow journey down the country road until they came across yet another junction. However, a sense of unease washed around Darjeeling. Something seemed to be lurking in the shadowy blackness.

"Irene, halt."

The tracks screeched as they shuddered to a halt. Darjeeling stuck her head out of the commander's hatch and looked around. The inky blackness of the night swirled around them making it difficult to see; her worst nightmare. The blackness was deceiving; her eyes would play tricks in the dark. She gasped and suddenly turned to her left. What she thought was the silhouette of a turret was only a mere hedgerow. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I can't see anything." She spoke, picking up her binoculars once more. However, something caught her eye again. Was that… movement? She blinked several times, and looked again.

Something was moving in the dark.

"Assam, potential target straight ahead. Something's moving." Darjeeling whispered, her voice dropping. "Irene, be prepared to get us out of here. Fast."

"Aye." She simply replied.

The young commander stared through her binoculars. Through the darkness, she made out a faint silhouette. Although not clear at first, it soon became evident what it was. "Panther at our 12 o'clock. Distance is unknown. Your call, m'dear, fire when ready." She spoke, putting a hand on Assam's shoulder.

Assam exhaled deeply, and lined up the silhouette in her gunner's sight. She slowly turned the elevation and traverse wheels, until she felt that the distance was correct. Her foot rested on the firing pedal; the tension inside the tank was palpable. She breathed deeply several times, making a few minute adjustments to the traverse as the Panther became ever closer.

She then pressed the firing pedal.

* * *

The immediate area flashed a bright orange light as the shell exploded out of the barrel, its tracer lighting its path as it glanced off the side of the Panther's turret in a shower of sparks. Darjeeling blinked.

"Traverse a bit to the right, quickly!" She ordered, as the Panther shot; its round came screaming overhead, only a few inches from Darjeeling's head.

"Clear!" Orange shouted, and Assam smashed her foot onto the firing pedal once more. This time, the shell hit the gun mantlet. Flames appeared to gush from the engine block; illuminating the area in a flickering, dancing light.

Darjeeling breathed a sigh of relief. "Our job here is done." She spoke. "Let's go." Irene nodded, and the Firefly rumbled to life, performing a U-turn and began to crawl down the road they just went up.

Whilst they travelled back towards their lines, the horizon lit up in flashes of orange and yellow, followed by the sound of distant explosions. Darjeeling looked up; although far away, the contrails of bombers could be seen streaking the night sky. She sighed, sitting down into her seat. She was exhausted. Physically and mentally. But their objective was not complete. They still had to pick up the remaining British troops.

"Sergeant Darjeeling, come in." The radio crackled into life again.

Darjeeling wearily put her headphones back on. "What is it, Major?" She asked slowly.

"There are some troops awaiting you near the village. Pick them up there. We're waiting for you." Major Haldsworth ordered. "The enemy attack has collapsed, and their forces have retreated from this area. Thus, our forces can retreat. You done a good job. Lieutenant Moore would've been proud. Over and out."

The former smiled and yawned, rubbing her eyes as they rolled into the village. There, several British soldiers, along with the remaining tanks of her armoured squadron were waiting. She looked down at the soldiers. "Do you men need a ride?" She asked, a fatigued, but spirited smile etched on her face.

"What does it look like, eh?" They grinned, and climbed on, one of them sitting on the turret, inches from herself.

In his command tank, Major Haldsworth breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright. Squadron, move out."

Darjeeling, half-awake herself, managed to shakily light a cigarette, and held it in her corner of her mouth. She looked at the village they had left a few moments ago; even now the darkness had already swallowed it up. She looked up at the soldiers. All of them were asleep, several were even perilously close to falling off the tank. She smiled faintly. They were all as tired as she was. Still…

"It could've been much, much worse." She whispered. Her mind replayed the moment James' Cromwell was hit. The flames. The carnage. The lifeless body of him lying on the cold hard ground. Darjeeling sighed. In a sense, she was happy that James had been found, and that he would be treated at a hospital. However, in his absence, she had to be the one issuing orders, and be the troop commander until he got back. A position she felt she wasn't ready for. But in the end, she was deemed ready, whether she liked it or not.

Shuffling slightly, she took a drag from the cigarette, and closed her eyes. She didn't need to worry about that right now. All she wanted was to rest. Only afterwards, would she get herself up to speed with the current events. "I needn't worry about all this too much." She whispered to herself, whilst exhaling and allowing her body to relax.

"At least we've all survived to fight another day."

* * *

 _14_ _th_ _June, 1944. 2350 hours – German lines around Villers Bocage._

"You sure Erika will be alright?" Erwin asked.

Maho, with a cigarette between her fingers, nodded slowly. "She'll live." She muttered. They were outside the triage station, where Erika was being treated for injuries she sustained earlier on that day. "The shrapnel from the spalling wasn't that big. But a few pieces got stuck in her eye. Luckily, we have an eye specialist here. If he didn't work on her as soon as we got back, she'd be blind in one eye." She spoke coldly. "Apart from that, the horizontal turret drive is completely destroyed by the shell. We need to get it fixed as soon as possible. Which means taking another Tiger out of combat. That's nearly ten of our Tigers that are not operational."

Both women sighed. They were both tired, hungry, and thirsty. Erwin adjusted her cap and smiled faintly. "Still, look on the bright side of things. All your crew are still alive."

Maho rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but Erika's eye injury is going to decrease out combat efficiency. And we can't afford to sustain heavy losses now. Especially when the Allies are so close to breaking through. We need-" She cut her sentence short as she noticed her younger sister approaching them.

"Oberleutnant Ketler. Hauptmann Brandt." She greeted them softly.

Maho turned to face her. "You alright, Miho?" She asked, a soft, motherly tone in her voice, as Erwin nodded in acknowledgement of her greeting.

She nodded. "Yeah. My company took another casualty. Klaus. His Panther was hit. No one survived."

Maho sighed again, brushing her fringe away from her eyes. "That's unfortunate." She spoke, putting a protective arm round her sister and pulling Miho towards her.

"I heard Erika was injured. What happened?" Miho questioned.

"Maho's Tiger was hit. The spalling damaged the turret drive, and Erika took some shards in the process." Erwin explained. Seeing Miho's look of concern, Erwin gave her a small smile. "It's nothing too serious; she'll be alright with a few days of rest."

"That's if we're not rushed out to combat." Maho scoffed.

Erwin shot her a frown. "I wonder how Karla is doing, hm?" She wondered out loud, attempting to change the direction the conversation was going. Miho's eyes immediately lit up.

"Is she around?" She asked. "I've never met her before."

Maho shook her head. "No, Miho. Karla's still fighting on the eastern front. She wasn't transferred to Normandy, like we were. But," She added, seeing her younger sisters' face fall slightly. "I'm sure we'll be able to meet her, sooner or later."

Miho nodded enthusiastically, before looking around. "I better get going. I need to service my Panther." She quickly saluted Erwin and Maho, before quickly disappearing into the night.

Once she was out of earshot, Maho sighed. "You miss her? Karla." She spoke. Erwin nodded.

"Yeah. I wonder what she's up to from time to time." She whispered, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "I do wish she is having a somewhat easier time than we are."

Maho smiled faintly and nodded, chucking her lit cigarette onto the floor and stamping it out.

"Yeah. I sure hope she is."

* * *

15th June, 1944. 0045 hours – Nowe Kazary, Poland.

Boots squelched through the mud, towards a figure sitting down next to a small campfire, along with several other soldiers. The only female there was busy writing. Her pen poised to put her thoughts onto paper. She sighed, whilst staring into the depths of the dancing flames, as if asking for inspiration. What to write? Slowly, she began to formulate her ideas into the small, battered notebook:

 _15_ _th_ _June, 1944._

 _We've halted at_ _Nowe Kazary for the time being. The battalion is to rest and refit. We've been in constant combat for the last three months. Battalion morale is low. I wander why; we have retreated over 200km in the last two months. Our casualty numbers are increasing drastically. Only yesterday, twelve crewmen were killed in a katyusha rocket barrage, and two Tigers were knocked out in the subsequent Russian attack._

 _We are back to where we started. Three years ago, we were at the gates of Moscow, anticipating a mighty German victory. Now, we are ever closer to our fatherland than ever before. Every day, we give ground to the Soviets. Every day, more of our comrades die in a futile war that is yet to claim more innocent German lives._

 _They say leadership is the greatest burden of combat. You are trained to lead. Trained to lead your comrades effectively and efficiently. But when you see your fellow soldiers die, you begin to wonder; Where are you leading them to? A path of glory, like you were told? Or a path that only ends in pain, suffering and death?_

 _War. It changes a person. No matter how hard they try to resist, it becomes part of them. You strive to not lose yourself; you try to find your morality. To try to see the evil within our ways. But after enduring years of hardship… all rationality falls apart. Piece by piece, you lose the battle within yourself, until it conquers you fully._

 _This war has taken everything away from me; My loved ones, my comrades, my happiness, my sanity. Right now, only my loyalty for the Fatherland is sustaining my mortal soul, and my dying urge to survive and see my friends who are fighting on the Western Front._

 _The days of easy victories are over. We fight how our fathers fought in the last days of the Great War. Are we destined the same fate? There is no turning back. The outcome is inevitable now._

 _Above all, we have a nation to defend. And I will fight till the end._

 _If I am killed tonight, tomorrow, or in the future, I can only hope that my friends will mourn my passing. But they should be proud. For my service and honour to the fatherland will be complete._

 _Oberleutnant Karla Brun._

She mouthed the words, slowly reading what she had written in her mind. Afterwards, she quickly stuffed her notebook back into her pocket. She daren't let anyone catch a glimpse of the material she'd written. Woe betide if her superiors found it; she'd be arrested and shot for defeatism in a blink of an eye. Rubbing her eyes dazedly, she inched closer towards the fire.

"What chance do we have?" A soldier next to her asked. Karla sighed.

"The Allies have landed in Normandy. We have the Russians no more than a few kilometres away." She muttered, watching the three soldiers walk towards her as she spoke. "We have to fend off the Russians on our own." Smirking a little, she then looked at him. "We are only retreating from here on out." She spoke as the three tank crewmen stopped in front of her.

"Excuse me, Oberleutnant. What are we going to fight?" One of them asked. Only then, did Karla notice how young they were; the eldest looked no more than eighteen. The replacements had gotten much younger recently. There was at least one sixteen year old among them.

"Will the Russians attack first?" The latter smirked.

"Of course, not. We are superior. The German Wehrmacht will always attack first." His gaze then fell onto Karla. "The Fuhrer says we will stabilise this front, then destroy those Bolshevik monsters by Christmas."

The soldier sitting next to Karla scoffed. "Oh, did he mention which century's Christmas?" The trio frowned, as those around the campfire chuckled at the remark.

"You're undermining military morale. You're a defeatist." The tallest one muttered.

Karla stood up, her blue eyes staring at the three young soldiers. "That does not matter right now." She looked down at her watch. "Boys, you better run along and get some rest. It's late." The latter opened his mouth to protest, but seeing Karla's gaze, he gave in. He gestured for the others to follow.

Karla frowned. "You're supposed to say: Goodnight, Oberleutnant." She muttered. "Basic respect, is it not?"

The three turned around. "Goodnight, Oberleutnant." They spoke, before disappearing into the darkness once more.

The soldier next to Karla stayed silent momentarily, before chuckling to himself. "Replacements…" He muttered, as the latter forced a smile.

"So eager, yet so young." She responded, looking down at her boots; they were filthy and covered in dirt and grime. When was the last time she had a proper change of clothes? The mud squelched underneath her boots as she stood up. She remembered the glorious ideals that ran through her head all those years ago; ones that a Panzer tank crewmen would be a respected and admired role within the Wehrmacht. Now, all those thoughts were fully extinguished after years of bitter conflict.

"Oberleutnant Brun?" A voice sounded from the darkness.

"What is it?" Karla replied slowly.

"Hauptmann Von Beschwitz would like to see you."

Karla nodded and straightened up her attire. "Alright. Thank you." She stated plainly, before heading to the hut which made up the battalion headquarters.

Once inside, Karla knocked onto the door, and slowly walked in. "You wanted me, Hauptmann?" She asked cautiously, as a soldier closed the door behind her. The solitary figure, standing with his back to her, turned around. He was a rather young man, his black attire dotted with various medals and awards.

"Yes, Oberleutnant. Firstly, I want to congratulate you. I have received a letter, highlighting that the Fuhrer has approved the decision for you to receive the Knights Cross of the Iron Cross, for your outstanding leadership and bravery in the face of the enemy during the last six months." He smiled faintly, and extended his hand. "Congratulations, Oberleutnant Brun. You are one of the few within this Battalion to receive this prestigious award."

Karla smiled gently. "Thank you, Hauptmann." She replied softly. Her superior nodded.

"Secondly, I want you to perform a task for me. Someone of your calibre should be able to do it." He spoke, his voice going rather curt and cold.

"And what might that be?" Karla asked quickly.

"I need you to execute the Commissar we've captured. We've interrogated him, but he is a blind fanatic. We cannot let him go to a POW camp." Seeing the look on Karla's face, he sighed. "Remember, Karla, this is not just any old war. It is a different war. An ideological war as well as a land war. National Socialism must prevail against the likes of Bolshevism and against the Communist Jews who support them. Are you clear?"

Karla sighed. She didn't have a choice. Whether she liked it or not, the deed had to be done. "Yes sir." She whispered. "I shall see to it immediately."

Walking towards the hut that housed the prisoners, a barrage of thoughts ran through her head. Was this the right thing to do? Karla sighed dejectedly. The act in itself is wrong, but does it even matter anymore? She'd already killed countless of soldiers alike. Would an extra death through an execution make any difference?

"This, this is different." Karla mouthed, looking at the guard as he opened the door to the hut. As she walked into the room. Three Soviet soldiers sat in on the cold, splintered wooden floor. She looked for a red star and a golden hammer and sickle sown onto ones' sleeves; the sign of a political commissar. Her eyes fell onto the man, before dragging him up onto his feet.

"Vstavay!" She spoke forcefully, pushing the commissar forwards. Her Russian wasn't as good as Maho's, but she had learned quite a few phrases here and there. She looked at the commissar; he was a young man, but surprisingly, he did not put up a fight. His brown eyes stared straight towards the floor as he was shoved. "Nachnite khodit." Karla spoke again, and the man slowly began walking out of the hut, directed by Karla.

She led him out into a nearby forest, before finally stopping. She kicked the leg of the man, and he fell to the ground onto his knees. Karla sighed, taking out her pistol slowly from its holster. She then pointed it squarely at the commissar's head, breathing deeply as to steady her aim. She knew the deed needed to be done, but her mind prevented her finger from pulling the trigger. Karla's moral compass still remained. However, she looked past the figure kneeling down in front of her. Her face set and her hand steadied.

She pulled the trigger.

The crash of the shot echoed around the forest as the man jarred upwards, spraying Karla with red as he quickly slumped onto the soft mud, where he lay motionless. A chunk of his head missing thanks to the force of impact from the bullet.

The lone female officer stayed motionless for a moment. Blood spattered her face as she slowly placed her pistol back into its holster. A drop of blood ran down her cheek, almost as if it were her tears. But Karla knew not to allow emotions to get the better of her. Not anymore.

A faux sense of no remorse emanated from her as she turned around and headed back towards the village. Her face was pallid, the red colour of freshly spilt blood juxtaposing with the pale greyness of her face. She tried to wipe the blood off her face, desperate to be rid of any trace of the man, but only succeeded in spreading the red onto her hands. As she walked however, the façade she put on slowly began to crumble. She could feel the tears welling up inside of her. "What am I, a monster?" She whispered to herself whilst nearing the dancing flames of the campfire once more.

"What have I become?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

It's been a long time since I've updated, due to College commitments, but its now done. Thank you all for waiting so patiently~ I hope this chapter will do itself justice.

This may most likely be the last update this year. I have exams in about a week's time, so any writing for the next chapter will begin around January 2017.

So, with that said, I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy new year~ See you all in 2017! ^o^

Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Translations for any German (And Russian) dialogue will be shown below (May not be 100% accurate. I am not a native German/Russian speaker, nor do I study German/Russian xD so please correct me if they are inaccurate in any way)

"Nur sterben, deutsche Schweine!"= Just die, German pigs! (German)

"Vstavay!"= Get up! (Russian)

"Nachnite khodit."= Start walking. (Russian)

 **As always, any reviews with constructive criticism would be welcome.**

 **If you've enjoyed what you've read, and want to know what happens next, or if you're just interested in my writing, don't hesitate to favourite and follow! It also helps me to know whether you find what I'm writing enjoyable.**


	11. Chapt 11: Demons of War

**Chapter 11: Demons of War**

17th July, 1944. 2015 hours – Northwest of Caen, France.

"You called me, sir?" Darjeeling stood in the room filled with different maps and charts that were scattered along the table. Inside, several men were sat on the desks at the side, listening to radio communications that were going back and forth from their radio sets. For the last month, their division had been withdrawn from the front line, due to their cumulative casualties. They were stationed around the village Jérusalem, to rest and refit the unit to bolster its fighting strength. But they had been called back to the front line, to take part in the upcoming offensive.

"Indeed, Sergeant." Major Haldsworth looked up from his map. "I have a question." He asked, standing up and slowly walking towards Darjeeling.

"What might that be, sir?" She spoke.

The Major played with his pipe whilst he paced the room slowly. "How goes the preparations?" He muttered slowly. "How are the men? Is their morale high?"

Darjeeling blinked. This was most unusual; usually, the Major himself knew the answers. "With… all due respect, sir, I think you know the answer as well as I do." She replied. "The men, although some have lost their comrades, are in high spirits. All our replacement vehicles have been delivered and made combat ready." Major Haldsworth smiled.

"Good." He stated. "Very good." He looked at the map. "You know about the offensive we are mounting tomorrow?"

Darjeeling nodded. "Operation Goodwood? Yes sir, you've briefed us on it earlier today. The objective is to attack to the south, to capture the rest of Caen and the Bourguébus Ridge and beyond." She spoke. "Our division, the 5th RTR, are the only ones from the 7th Armoured Division will be participating in the attack. Our objectives are to help take the village of Cuverville and then push on to take Grentheville. However, we will be the last to move out; we attack at around 0900 hours. Am I right?"

The Major smiled. "You remember our objectives quite well, Elizabeth." He spoke, putting an arm on her shoulder. "I have great faith that you will do well."

"Thank you… sir." Darjeeling smiled faintly, blushing slightly at the compliment. The Major nodded again.

"Also, I feel that you are now ready for these." He stated, revealing a pair of epaulettes which designated the rank of a Second Lieutenant. "I feel you are ready to take on the responsibility of having command of a troop. Congratulations, Lieutenant Darjeeling. It is with my honour to grant you a battlefield commission to the rank of Second Lieutenant."

The latter smiled and stood to attention as the Major removed her Sergeant insignia on her sleeves, before attaching the epaulettes onto her shoulders. "Thank you, sir." She spoke. "I won't let you down." Her superior nodded.

"You are an exemplary leader, Elizabeth. I know you won't." He stated, shaking her hand warmly. "You may be dismissed."

Darjeeling smiled and saluted, before turning and began to head out of the room.

"One more thing Lieutenant." The Major spoke, his voice becoming slightly more serious.

Darjeeling turned around. "What is it?" She questioned quietly.

"Just remember, you are now an officer of the British Army. You are expected to lead by example. Even more so than when you were an NCO. Purpose must come before feelings." He stated. "Especially when Lieutenant Moore comes back." He stated, giving her a wink before she nodded slowly and walked out of the room.

Once outside, the now young officer sighed as she made her way back to where their troop were situated. It was a warm, summer's dusk. The sun glancing down on them gently as it cast a warm, red and orange glow in the sky. Darjeeling knew James was recovering in a field hospital, but she still worried for him nevertheless. However, she could not dwell on those thoughts as she approached her Firefly; her crew were sitting on the grass, with a tommy cooker heating a simmering tin of chicken stew along with some potatoes they had managed to salvage from a nearby farm.

"Good evening Sergeant." Irene spoke, smiling warmly as she passed Darjeeling her mess bowl and a fork. Darjeeling smiled.

"Sergeant? What are you talking about? I'm not a Sergeant." She joked, a small smirk crossing her features as Irene frowned in confusion.

"Eh? What do you mean, Darjeeling?"

Assam took one look of Darjeeling and grinned. "I think, the Lieutenant is stating that you've addressed her by the incorrect rank." She responded. "Look. Her epaulettes."

Irene looked over the former once more, before her mouth formed an 'oh' shape as she nodded silently. "Ah, right. I see it now." She spoke, ladling some of the stew into Darjeeling's bowl with a smirk. "Congratulations, Lieutenant."

Nodding in thanks, Darjeeling slowly tasting the warm stew. She smiled. It wasn't the best, but it was on par to what the field kitchen provided. And most importantly, it was hot. "Where's Orange?" She suddenly asked, noticing one of her comrades was missing.

"Orange? Oh, she's fixing up the radio. Some of the wires are coming loose." Assam quickly replied. Darjeeling smiled, and stood up quickly. She climbed onto the turret of the Firefly and kneeled down.

"Orange, m'dear. You can fix the radio later. Join us and eat." She stated kindly, giving her comrade a gentle wink. The latter looked up and smiled.

"I will." Orange spoke. "I just want to finish working on it first. I'm very nearly done." She continued, whilst fiddling with a few wires. After a few moments, she smiled in satisfaction. "There. Now I can come." With that, she wriggled out of the commander's hatch and jumped down.

Assam passed Orange another bowl of stew, and she smiled warmly in thanks. The four of them then sat there silently for a few moments, just enjoying one another's company as they ate.

"So, I heard you're now a Second Lieutenant, Darjey?" Orange suddenly quipped. Darjeeling nodded.

"Yes, I am." She spoke. "Major Haldsworth gave me the commission just then." Darjeeling smiled, gesturing to her epaulettes. "He also told me to remind you that our regiment will be the only one from the 7th Armoured Brigade to take part in the attack." She glanced up at her crew. "Well? Are we ready to take on the Germans once more?"

The rest of them chuckled and nodded. "We're ready to take them on. Anytime, anywhere." Irene replied. The latter grinned. It was nice, seeing her crew relaxed, and with high spirits on the eve of an assault.

Darjeeling felt her pockets for a packet of cigarettes. But there weren't any.

"Cigarette, Darjey?" Irene had a packet in her hand, and was distributing one to each of them. Darjeeling nodded and caught the cigarette in her hand.

"Thank you." She smiled, as she lit the cigarette in her hand. "You read my mind."

Irene smirked. "I've been with you for some time now. How will I not pick up and get to know some of your personality traits?" She took a small drag from the smoking cigarette, before smiling. "So, what is everyone going to do once this war finishes?" She asked, her eyes lighting up with genuine interest as her voice becoming much softer spoken. Assam leaned backwards against the hull of the tank.

"Who knows… Perhaps I'll land myself a boyfriend like Darjey has." She cheekily remarked. Seeing Darjeeling blush, she grinned. "I'm only joking. In all seriousness, I'd like to stay in the army. In a way, it's a way of life now. I don't think I would be able to adjust back to civilian life fully, if I were to leave after the war."

Irene nodded. "I know what you mean." She looked round. "Who's planning to stay in the army after the war?"

Darjeeling and Orange both nodded. "But only for a year or two." Orange stated. Assam tilted her head in curiosity.

"What are you planning to do then?"

Orange smiled sheepishly. "I… want to open a flower business." She spoke. "I actually really like flowers. So, being able to be around flowers would be great. I would be amongst something I love, and generating an income from it."

"Aw, that's great!" Darjeeling responded, putting an arm round her and pulling her closer. "You never told me you liked flowers!"

Orange blushed slightly and nodded. However, she then sighed rather dejectedly. "But I don't know whether I'll be able to. Opening a business will be hard, and who knows whether I can even succeed in it or not."

"Aw come on, don't think like that. If possible, we'll all try and chip into help with the costs." Assam gently reassured her. "Shall we do that, ladies?"

Irene and Darjeeling nodded. "Of course." Darjeeling spoke kindly. "Anything for our dear Pekoe."

Orange giggled and punched the latter's arm playfully. "Don't call me that." She spoke quietly, her face flushed with embarrassment.

Irene smiled faintly. "What about you then, Second Lieutenant? What are you going to do after the war?" She quietly asked, whilst Assam and Orange turned to look at her in turn.

Darjeeling looked at them, before taking another drag of her cigarette. Exhaling the grey smoke slowly, she smiled. "I'd say I'll most likely stay for the indefinite future. I mean, the army is a life for me." Darjeeling explained. "It also depends on, well, James." She blushed, her voice dropping a hint. "If I do decide to leave, I may find work as a mechanic."

Assam raised a brow. "A mechanic?"

Darjeeling nodded. "I've always enjoyed automobiles of all sorts, and how they work. If possible, I would like to be a part of manufacturing or maintaining cars." The young woman spoke. "But who knows? Perhaps I will stay in the army for some time."

Orange finished off the rest of the stew, before standing up and stretching. "You always were quite the active person, aren't you?" She grinned, looking at Darjeeling.

"Hey. It is not a bad thing, now is it?" The latter retorted, giving Orange a playful punch on the arm. She then looked at her watch. "Well, it seems to be getting late." She spoke. The sky had now nearly fully darkened, chasing away the last remnants of the day. "Get some rest ladies. I'll take first watch. Assam, relieve me at midnight. Then work in three hour shifts, going from Orange to you, Irene. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Second Lieutenant." They all replied. Darjeeling smiled.

"Good. Get some rest now. We've an offensive to partake in."

* * *

 _18_ _th_ _July, 1944. 0005 hours – Northwest of Caen, France._

The cool summer breeze brushed past the bushes and the open field surrounding their position. A gentle, silvery light cast down upon them as the moon shone overhead. Darjeeling sighed, adjusting the strap on the Sten gun as she gazed up to the stars above. A rustle made her turn her head.

"You're relieved Darjey." Assam whispered as she slid down the turret and onto the ground. Darjeeling smiled and handed the Sten to her. As the latter climbed onto the turret, Assam turned to face her. "Goodnight." She mouthed.

Darjeeling nodded, before wriggling into her seat through the commander's hatch. She stretched her legs, and leaned in against the breech of the gun. She sighed quietly. The nerves were getting the better of her once again. They had been in for refit and rest for the last month. Now, they were at the forefront of another offensive. The memories of their last piece still engraved into her mind. The images of the dead and the dying. The flames of burning tanks. The sweet, sickly stench of freshly spilled blood.

She closed her eyes, shrugging off the fleeting memories as she attempted to sleep. Eventually, she felt herself drift off. It was a bliss. Her mind emptying as she slowly fell into a light, calm slumber.

* * *

 _It was a dim, dismal, stormy twilight evening. The rain battered down the ruined houses and cobbled street as a young woman made her way through the labyrinth of streets full of wrecked vehicles and burning fuel._

 _She paused to catch her breath. Leaning onto the nearest hull of a tank for support, she felt the blackened and singed metal, distorted and warped from the shell impact. The road led to a narrow lane, surrounded with thick hedges either side. Something told her to go down that beaten path. Grey fog obscured her vision as she stumbled forwards down the road, until she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks._

 _There. A few feet ahead of her, lay a body lying motionless on the path._

 _Darjeeling's heart stopped. Her blood froze in her veins as she ran towards the corpse._

 _"James!"_

 _She kneeled down, cradling his head in her hands as she desperately tried to hold back tears of anguish and sadness. Tears dripped from her eyes, landing on the pale, lifeless face of James, the liquid splashing gently on his face. "It's… all my fault." She mouthed, holding his corpse close to her and nuzzling it gently. "If I warned you earlier… you wouldn't be like this."_

 _"My, such a tragedy. What a waste of a young man. He had so much potential. He had such a hopeful future." A voice suddenly sounded from behind._

 _Darjeeling slowly turned around. Through the inky darkness, she made out a familiar figure. "What are you doing here, Erwin." Her eyes narrowed. "What have you done to him?!" She nearly spat, her hand slowly reaching for her holster. However, the latter had already drawn hers, the barrel pointed straight at her. Much to her surprise, Erwin laughed._

 _"What have I done? This wasn't my handiwork, m'dear." She spoke, her soft lips forming a rather chaste smile. Seeing the latter's confusion, she grinned. "As I said, I had nothing to do with this." She took a step forward. "You did this, child. You are the reason he is like this."_

 _A grey mist suddenly surrounded them, as Erwin's laugh echoed all around her whilst she vanished from sight. Darjeeling looked around, and another shadowy figure began to appear through the mist. The silhouette edged closer. She soon made out a woman, shrouded in the grey smoky mist._

 _"You… You have so much fear…" The latter spoke, her footsteps echoing eerily as her face came into view. "You are full of anger… full of hate…. Full of…" She paused for a moment. "Guilt." Darjeeling looked up, and instantly recognised her._

 _"What… do you want?" She muttered, hanging her head as tears silently fell down her face as remorse and anguish for James washed over her once more._

 _The woman grinned, taking her pistol from its holster and pointing it at Darjeeling. "I want to put you out of your misery, that's all." She spoke softly, pressing the cold, metal barrel onto the latter's head, before pulling the trigger._

* * *

 _18_ _th_ _July, 1944. 0535 hours – Northwest of Caen, France._

Darjeeling's eyes flew open as her body jerked awake. Her chest rose and fell quickly; her heart beating rapidly against the confines of her body. She sighed, leaning back against the seat. Yet another nightmare. She kept on having the same one. Again, and again, it ravaged within her mind as she slept.

A distant explosion echoed across the area. Darjeeling felt the shockwave rock the tank gently. Another shockwave. Something peculiar was happening. Rising from her seat, she perched her elbows against the turret of the Firefly. Then, she realised what the source of the noises were.

Although the dawn haze was obscuring most of the horizon, bright orange and red flashes lit up the dawn sky. In the air was the roar of hundreds of bombers, their propellers whirring furiously through the sky. She smiled faintly. "Go get them, boys." The words left her lips softly, as Darjeeling watched the horizon shake and thunder at the sound of heavy exploding ordinance.

"Ugh… Our boys bombing Jerry into submission again?"

Darjeeling looked down as Assam and Orange slowly awoke from their slumber. "Yes. It does look like that's happening." She replied, sinking back down into her seat as the latter two turned to face her.

"So… are we going in last then?" Assam questioned sleepily. Darjeeling nodded.

"Yes. We are moving to our jump-off lines near the Orne river soon. But, we'll be joining up with the 11th Hussars who will support us in the attack. Our attack is scheduled at around 0900 hours." She spoke softly.

Orange sighed. "So, we sit around and do nothing, whilst our boys are fighting? Seems hardly fair, hm?"

"It sounds like we get the easy job. We're just clearing up the mess." Assam muttered, her fingers fiddling with a cigarette.

Darjeeling smiled a little. "Perhaps. But we are still going into action nevertheless." She placed a hand on the duo's shoulders. "I need you all to focus. We've a battle ahead."

"Aye, Lieutenant." They replied.

The young officer glanced a smile at them, before returning to perch her elbows on the roof of the turret. She was now a somewhat seasoned veteran, but, something stirred deep within her. A seed of doubt, of some sorts. It was her first time leading the platoon. She was on her own; not under the watchful eyes of James.

James. Her mentor. Her superior.

Her lover.

Darjeeling sighed quietly, looking at her watch as she suppressed the feelings welling up inside her. "James is not here." She spoke firmly. "It's my duty to lead them now."

* * *

 _18_ _th_ _July, 1944. 1320 hours – Near Demouville, France._

"Steady boys, steady. Keep your eyes peeled for enemy armour. Perkins and Smith, take the next left which leads to Demouville to support the infantry. Whites, advance straight on. I'll cover you."

"Aye, Lieutenant."

Darjeeling peered from the commander's hatch as the infantry and her platoon split off near a junction towards their first objective; a small town named Demouville. For the last few hours, their advance had been at a snail's pace. But not due to enemy activity; a lack of available bridgeheads across the Orne river had rendered the British advance almost useless. Congestions of tanks, trucks, troop carriers and infantry had hampered their so called 'charge' into enemy territory. But finally, they had regained a slight momentum and were reaching their first objective.

"Orange, AP shell. I want us to be ready in case anything nasty decides to rear its head." Darjeeling ordered, as the latter reached down and grabbed a fresh shell, loading it into the breech.

"Clear!"

Darjeeling smiled faintly. They were finally making some progress.

A shell suddenly shrieked overhead and hit the Cromwell in front of her square on. It immediately began to spew fire from every hatch, its orange flames licking as high as four feet as the ammunition cooked off inside the tank. The latter turned pale. "Whites!" She screamed into the radio. "Irene, full reverse, now!" She ordered rapidly. "Assam, do you have eyes on the tank?! It came from the ridge at our 12 o'clock!"

The corporal shook her head. "Negative, Lieutenant!" She replied. "Whatever it is, it's rather well camouflaged."

Darjeeling growled under her breath. "We need to find that tank before it destroys-"

Her sentence was abruptly interrupted as the tank fired a second shell, but not at them. She heard the metallic, screeching impact as the shell burrowed into the stricken tank. Which tank, she did not know, until she heard a crackle from the radio.

"They got Perkins, goddammit! His tank is on fire!" Darjeeling's eyes widened.

"Perkins, bail out now!" She shouted into the mic. But the only she heard was static. "Smith, find some cover. We're the only ones left." She spoke, her heart sinking heavily. It had not been five minutes, and she had already lost half her platoon. "Irene, I need you to pull back before we get taken out." She commanded. "Smith, have eyes on the ridgeline. I want you to light up any target you see."

"Aye, Lieutenant."

"Assam, traverse the turret right." She spoke as Irene maneuverer the Firefly behind a house, with enough room for Darjeeling to observe from the commander's hatch. From there, the latter scoured the ridge with her binoculars. "Where are you, you little blighter." She muttered as she scanned the ridgeline. Then, she saw something.

There, just to her left, was the tank. It was expertly camouflaged, with twigs and leaves and all. However, Darjeeling just about made out the circular gun barrel that was poking out of the low hedge. "Assam, there's a tank at our 11 o'clock on the ridge. Next to the small dip in the ridge." She spoke softly. "Can you see it?"

Assam nodded. "Just about, yes."

Darjeeling turned to the radio. "Smith, do you see the tank? It's at your 2 o'clock, hidden just beyond that small dip in the ridgeline."

"Ah, yes, I do. Shall we engage it?" He responded. Darjeeling shook her head.

"No." She stated firmly. "I need you to distract it. Fire the coaxial to get its attention. The commander may just take the bait and expose himself to shoot you. I will take the shot. On my mark, let loose with the machinegun."

"Very well Lieutenant. Try not to miss. Our lives depend on it." He replied stonily.

Darjeeling smirked, and looked at Assam. "Will you miss?" She joked, nudging her gunner with her elbow playfully.

Assam grinned. "It's almost as if you're wanting me to." She stated, zeroing her sights onto the target.

The young officer smiled and shook her head in faux exasperation. "Engage!" She shouted.

From beyond her field of view, the burst of machinegun fire lit could be heard from just beyond the street. Darjeeling saw the green tracers fly past them, and ping off the side of the tank. She stared into her binoculars. "Assam, he's moving out. Be ready to fire."

The tank rolled forwards and turned, exposing its side armour just above the ridgeline. Its distinct shape made it an easily recognisable tank as it lined up to fire on Smith. "Assam, hit that Hetzer, now!"

Assam nodded, and traversed the turret right a bit. She adjusted the elevation, before pressing the firing pedal. The shell screamed out of the gun barrel in a shower of fire, before sailing across the sky and striking its target in the side. The Hetzer crawled to a stop, and the hatches opened; two crewmembers toppled out, only to be cut down by Smiths' burst of machinegun fire. One man collapsed on top of the tank, whilst the other fell onto his knees, one of his eyes missing from where it should be. Blood ran down his face as he slumped forwards and onto the grass.

Darjeeling smirked. "Good job ladies." She spoke softly, patting Assam on the shoulder. "Smith, on me. We'll cover the infantry as they advance into the town."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

As they drove towards where the infantry had gathered, a few hundred meters from Demouville, they received a welcoming cheer from the ranks of men. Their commanding officer walked towards them. Darjeeling gestured for Irene to stop. She then got out of the tank and jumped down to meet him.

"Second Lieutenant Darjeeling. 5th Royal Tank Regiment." She shook his hand.

"Captain Winters." He replied bluntly, barely making eye contact with the woman. "I'm guessing you are our armour support. Where's the rest of your platoon?"

Darjeeling looked down, remembering the two tanks she'd just lost. Remembering the good friends and comrades she'd witnessed killed before her own eyes. "We're it." She spoke coldly. "We'll take the lead. I need your men to watch our rear as we clear the path into the village."

The man nodded coldly. "Agreed, ma'am." He smirked, his voice emphasising 'ma'am' mockingly. Darjeeling ignored the slight provocation, and smiled faintly.

"Shall we be off?"

As the captain nodded and began organising his troops, Darjeeling quickly climbed back onto her Firefly. "Okay, we're heading straight down the road with one two platoons, whilst Smith is going to flank the side with another platoon." She spoke. "Orange, load a HE shell. Irene, let's go." She ordered curtly.

"Aye, Lieutenant."

The Firefly's engine fired up once more, and they soon began to advance on the town, with the infantry behind them. Darjeeling pulled the bolt and exhaled. "Steady on, ladies. Cut down anything that moves."

The continued down the beaten path for a minute or two. Soon, they were within the boundaries of the town. Still no resistance. An air of unease hung around them. The young officer peered around, looking for any minute movements. She felt like they were walking into a trap.

Suddenly the entire street lit up with tracers and deafening sounds of gunfire opened up all around them. Tracers flew over Darjeeling's head as she ducked down in shock. Several Germans appeared in the windows and doorways, and the house in front exploded with machinegun fire echoing from every window. "Enemies in the open, engage!" She yelled.

The infantry scrambled for cover as the bullets cut through the ranks of men, blood spraying everywhere as they dived onto the ground and began returning fire. Darjeeling needed to act fast. "Smith, target the windows that run along the street, we'll deal with that machinegun nest!" She shouted. She turned around, and saw the motionless body of the Captain she'd spoke to just moments prior. His head was partially carved clean off just above the eyebrows; blood smeared the cobbled pavement behind him. She sighed quietly, and turned her back to him. She had to focus on the here and now. There was nothing she could've done to save him.

The accompanying Cromwell turned its turret round, and fired at the nearest window. It exploded in a shower of dust, bricks and glass. A mutilated body fell from the hole and landed with a crunching sound on the street below. Darjeeling smirked. "Assam, hit the top window, then work your way across. Smith, I need you to take out the ground floor window!"

The Firefly's gun exploded into life as the high explosive shell sailed straight into the window blasting apart the wall that was once there. A second, subsequent explosion followed with the ground floor window, and the house slowly crumbled to the ground.

The infantry, with a renewed aggressive spirit, charged down the street and split off, as they began to clear the houses one by one. As the Firefly followed behind the Cromwell towards the village square, Darjeeling noticed something in lying in between the houses. Through the bush, was an anti-tank gun. Its barrel pointed squarely at Smith's Cromwell.

"Feuer!"

Before she could issue a warning, the anti-tank gun opened fire, and a massive shower of sparks and metal rained around the vicinity. Darjeeling was temporarily blinded by the sudden shower of white light and sparks, and when her sight returned, a hole was burned into the hull of the Cromwell. She stared at the hatches, hoping one of them will opened.

But they all remained shut.

Darjeeling could not believe her eyes. Her platoon, all but destroyed. They were the only ones left. A feeling of anger welled up inside of her. She wanted to make the Germans pay for what they did. Pay with their own flesh and blood. "Assam, hit the anti-tank gun." She spoke coldly, as the British troops made their way towards the square, and began to advance on the town hall.

Assam traversed the turret as quickly as she could. Darjeeling could see the anti-tank crew were still reloading the gun. "Take them out." She muttered. Assam smirked and pressed the firing pedal. The shell exploded with a flash of orange and yellow, and mangled anti-tank gun parts flew into the air, before crashing back to earth.

Before Darjeeling could congratulate Assam on her shooting, a young soldier hopped onto her tank. "They've cleared the village of Germans." He spoke. Darjeeling nodded in acknowledgement, and climbed out of the tank. Instinctively, Assam followed.

As she walked towards the village hall and the church, the she saw that the Germans were being led out with their arms up in surrender. She saw an officer walk out, holding his identification documents. Something struck her eye. She walked over, and dragged him out of line. Seeing the twin lightning bolts on his uniform, Darjeeling growled.

"They're SS troops!" She shouted.

Upon hearing the word 'SS', one British soldier aimed his rifle and shot the nearest German prisoner in the head. Soon, sporadic gunshots could be heard, as the soldiers, enlisted and officers alike, began to summarily execute the German prisoners. Darjeeling pushed the officer to the wall, and looked at Assam. "You should do it." She spoke calmly.

Assam nodded, her eyes narrowing at the soldier as she stepped up towards him and took her pistol out of its holster. She aimed it at the man's chest slowly. "SS bastard." She growled, looking him in the eye. The officer remained emotionless as he looked back, his hand still holding onto his identification documents.

She pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed the back of the wall as he collapsed onto the ground in a heap. Assam smirked, then replaced her pistol in its holster as she casually walked to the man, looting his body for any valuable goods or maps. She then walked back to where Darjeeling stood.

"Bitte, ich habe eine Familie!"

Both of them turned around as they saw several men being dragged out of the adjacent church by a few soldiers. Two of them were shot almost immediately, whilst one was dragged away by the collar, and one of the soldiers shoved one towards the duo. He was rather young, and his face was already bruised and bloodied. His short blonde hair muddy and unkempt. Twin lightning bolts on his uniform marked him as SS. "This ones' for you, ma'am." He grinned, pushing him against the wall, before punching him in the face. "Auf Wiedersehen, German scum." He spat at him before walking back.

"Bitte... ich habe eine Familie..."

Assam looked at Darjeeling. "What is he saying?" She spoke. Darjeeling's glared at him.

"He said he has a family." She muttered quietly, walking up to him as she took out her pistol. "What about our family, hm?! Was ist mit unseren Familien?! Antworte mir!" She screamed, quickly losing her self-control as she smashed the handle into his jaw, sending a spray of blood out of his mouth.

Months of enduring so much loss and hardship finally overcame her; she went into a rage, and began to savagely beat up the man as she thought of all the friends she'd lost. Killed by the Germans mercilessly.

"We lost so much!" Darjeeling yelled fiercely, throwing him into the ground as she punched and kicked the young man repeatedly, ignoring his cries of pain and desperation. "What about us?! Our friends! Our fathers! Our brothers!" She shouted with each punch. "You took them away from us!"

"Darjey! Calm down!" Came Irene's yell as she and Assam grabbed hold of the now enraged Darjeeling as they struggled to pull her away from the man. The latter struggled, and broke free of their grip.

Darjeeling turned around, and snatched the Sten gun that Irene was holding, and holstered her pistol. The young officer then pointed it at the kneeling figure, who looked up to her weakly; his pale blue eyes pleading.

"Bitte…" He mouthed.

Darjeeling scoffed, before pulling the trigger and emptying a dozen bullets into him. The man dropped to the ground, red spilling out and staining the cobblestone road with his blood. she calmly turned the Sten back to Irene who shot her a frown.

"Why execute them?" She spoke simply. Darjeeling sighed.

"Irene, those are SS troops. They are fanatics who swore an oath to Hitler and Hitler only. They are too dangerous to keep alive." She explained slowly. "Those bastards are also criminals. Haven't you heard? The 12th SS 'Hitler Jugend' executed Canadians just after D-Day. They violated the Geneva Conventions."

The latter raised a brow. "Perhaps. But doesn't this make us as bad as they are?"

Darjeeling forced a smile. "Maybe… Maybe history will judge us so. But, we are doing this for the greater good." She muttered. Even whilst she said that, a twinge of regret raced through her. Yes, they were SS troops, but they were human after all.

Humans who had family. Friends. Girlfriends. Wives. husbands. Children. And in a moment of insanity, she lost her self-control. But, there was nothing she could do now; they were now dead. Never to see their loved ones ever again. And now, she had to live with the guilt of her actions.

"Darjey, I found this map and a very nice pistol." Assam spoke, diverting the topic quickly. Darjeeling turned around.

"Oh, let's see." She stated. As Assam handed the map, she smiled faintly. "Good. This could be useful. And I see you've acquired a Luger." Darjeeling looked at the pistol that Assam was holding. "A good souvenir, don't you think?"

Assam nodded. "Aye, Lieutenant." She responded, stuffing it down her belt as a soldier walked up towards them.

"Lieutenant Darjeeling?" He asked. Seeing Darjeeling nod in reply, he continued his message. "Major Haldsworth would want to see you. He is in the village hall."

Darjeeling nodded again. "Alright. Thank you very much." She spoke. "Assam, whilst I'm gone, oversee the resupply of the Firefly. I want the coaxial machinegun and mounted ones resupplied with ammunition. Get Irene to check the tank tracks and perform any maintenance that is necessary. We also need to resupply the Amour Piercing shells."

"Roger that, Lieutenant." Assam replied, as Darjeeling slowly walked towards the village hall, and opened the door.

Once inside, she found that many of the other tank commanders where gathered there. They surrounded a table, and Major Haldsworth was briefing the men, with Captain Smith at his side.

"Ah, everyone's arrived." He stated, looking at Darjeeling. Seeing she was the only one to arrive, he looked at her. "Where is the rest of your troop, Lieutenant?"

She blinked and looked down. "They… they were taken out, sir." She muttered, avoiding eye contact. "Whites and Perkins were taken out en route by a Hetzer. Smith was taken out by that anti-tank gun in the square." She sighed dismally. "I'm the only survivor."

The Major nodded curtly. "That is most unfortunate, Lieutenant." He spoke. "However, we cannot dwell on the matter. We have to push on and attack Cuvervilles, and have it secured by nightfall. We will attack from the flank. The Cromwell and infantry will clear out the town. The Fireflies will hang back and take up positions here, and here. You are to engage any armour that may reinforce the town. Lieutenant Darjeeling will accompany the Cromwells into the town and engage any armour present. Once we have hold of the town, our orders are to hold out until the 11th Hussars come and relieve us. Is everyone clear on the plan of action?"

"Yes, Major." They all replied.

He nodded. "Very good. Mount up. Our squadron will leave in ten minutes." As they all left to go to their vehicles, he sighed. "Lieutenant Darjeeling, may I have a word?" Seeing her nod, he gestured for her to come closer. "So, it's true then. Your entire troop was taken out?

Darjeeling nodded slowly. "I'm afraid that is correct, sir." She stated, hanging her head slightly. "We were ambushed by first a Hetzer, then an anti-tank gun in the square."

The Major looked up at her. "Hm, that is troubling. However, we cannot focus on this now." He spoke curtly. "I'll be attaching you to C troop for the time being, until replacements come. They'll have two Fireflies then." Seeing Darjeeling nod in understanding, he continued. "You'll be covering the Cromwells as they advance into Cuvervilles. Try and position yourself near the advancing Cromwells. They need your firepower to overcome any armour that may role in."

"Yes sir." Darjeeling spoke softly, attempting to avoid eye contact with him. His superior smiled.

"Keep up the good work Elizabeth. You're coping well with command."

She looked up. "How so, sir?" She protested. "I just lost my entire platoon."

Major Haldsworth walked slowly towards her. "You may have lost a platoon, Elizabeth. But, in war, we have casualties. Be it the enemy, or our comrades. Nevertheless, you must continue your duty, and help win this war." He smiled. "You may not realise it, but you are one capable officer. You should be proud."

She smiled and looked down, blushing. "Thank you, sir." She whispered. She then saluted, before turning around and slowly exited the building.

Once outside, Darjeeling walked towards her Firefly. The exterior was covered in dirt, grime, and smears of blood. She sighed. Cleaning it will have to wait. Climbing onto the turret, she slotted herself down the commander's hatch and into her seat. "Alright, ladies." She spoke. "We're moving off in a few moments. Darjeeling produced a map from her pockets. "We're going to attack Cuvervilles, and we've been tasked to go into the city with C troop's Cromwells."

Assam sat up. "We're going in with the Cromwells? Isn't that a little risky?" She muttered. Darjeeling smirked.

"Isn't what we do every day risky?" She answered briskly, putting on her headphones as she looked around. The squadron was beginning to move out, headed to their next objective; Cuvervilles. Darjeeling smiled. "Are we all ready?"

"Aye, Lieutenant." Her crew replied.

"Good." Darjeeling nodded. "Irene, full ahead!"

* * *

 _18_ _th_ _July, 1944. 1720 hours – Cuvervilles, France._

The three Cromwells and a lone Firefly advanced down towards a square, as the infantry tailed close behind them, weapons at the ready.

Darjeeling scanned the surroundings. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. However, she couldn't let her guard down. "Orange, load an Amour Piercing shell. Assam, be ready to fire."

"Clear!" Orange shouted as she rammed a round into the breech. Darjeeling looked round once more; no enemy tanks were present.

A shell screamed past them and impacted the side of the leading Cromwell, which shuddered to a halt. Two men clambered out of the hatches as a second shot smashed into the turret, leaving a smoking hole in the side.

In front of them, the machineguns began to open up, as a load of German infantry appeared out of nowhere, and started to open fire on them and the British soldiers behind them. A few dropped onto the floor, as the rest scrambled to cover and began to return fire with their rifles and sub machineguns.

"Irene, reverse into the street behind us! We'll go around and hit the tank that took out the Cromwell." Darjeeling shouted. The Firefly backed into the street, and began to crawl towards the end of it. To their right, the sound of tank guns firing only meant one thing; a close quarters tank battle was ensuing.

The Firefly crossed into the junction, and stopped. Darjeeling looked round, and saw the Panzer IV heading away from their direction. "Assam, put a shell into him!" She yelled. Assam nodded, and pressed the firing pedal.

The shell screamed out of the barrel of the 17-pounder gun, and it sailed down the street at supersonic speeds, before hitting the tank in the back of the turret. A spectacular fireball erupted from the stricken Panzer, as its ammunition inside exploded.

"Good shot!" Irene remarked as Darjeeling smirked.

"Nice one, m'dear." She patted Assam's shoulder. Her eyes widened as German infantry appeared at the end of the street. "Orange, HE shell now! Assam, take them out!" Darjeeling stood up and grasped the mounted .50 cal. She pulled the bolt and began to fire. "Irene, back up, back up!"

The Firefly lurched backwards slowly as Assam fired at the troops. The shell hit its mark; an explosion engulfed a few of the German soldiers as the rest were cut down by Cromwell coming up the street towards Darjeeling. The latter breathed a sigh of relief. "Just in time." She whispered, gesturing a thumbs-up to the Cromwell's commander, who smirked back.

The radio suddenly crackled into life. "The infantry platoon wants tank support at the end of the square! They're pinned down by small arms and a machinegun nest."

Darjeeling nodded. "Roger that, we're on our way." She reloaded a new belt of ammunition into her machinegun as the Firefly rolled to the infantry's position.

A few men lay dead on the ground. Blood seeped down the street as the rest ducked as bullets whizzed downrange, narrowly missing them. The wounded screamed in agony, writhing around as medics tried to tend them.

"Assam, target the machinegun on the roof. I'll handle the rest." The young commander ordered, as she opened up on the Germans on the ground level. One bullet smashed through a soldier's helmet, his head virtually exploding from the impact; blood and matter smearing the rubble behind him.

Assam opened fire, and the high explosive shell exploded on its target, removing a large portion of the roof as two bodies dropped to the floor, before being covered in falling debris. Darjeeling then looked at the troops.

"Go! You're clear!" She yelled, and the soldiers leapt up, and began to advance behind the Firefly, creating a wall of fire as the remaining German troops began to retreat. Bullet after bullet found their mark as the Germans fled under a wall of fire. Soon, not one soldier was left alive; scattered, bloodied corpses lay tossed around the street.

"All units listen up." The radio crackled again. It was Major Haldsworth. "I want all amour to rendezvous at the fountain near the north of the village. I've heard that the accompanying infantry has encircled the village, and are mopping up the last of the resistance. Good work all of you."

Darjeeling nodded, and sat down in her seat. "Well, Irene, you heard him. Let's go to the fountain."

"Aye, Darjey." She replied.

Once they arrived at their rendezvous point, Darjeeling opened the commander's hatch, and smiled. "You did well today ladies. You should be glad. We survived another." She winked as Assam smirked.

"Hear hear." She spoke, breaking out a cigarette from its packet and lighting it. Darjeeling looked round.

"Well, why don't you go get some fresh air, and get dinner ready?"

Irene raised a brow. "Dinner, isn't it called tea? Well, that's what we call it up north." She quipped. "But, hey, I don't care as long as I get something to eat. I'm starving." She grinned opening her driver's hatch and wriggling out. Assam looked at Darjeeling and shook her said satirically, before the latter climbed out of the tank.

Once on the turret, Darjeeling noticed Captain Smith walking towards her. She instantly dropped down and saluted. "You wanted me, sir?"

He nodded briskly. "The Major wants-"

The sharp crack of a rifle echoed around the area, and red sprayed all across Darjeeling's face, causing her to recoil in shock and slam into the hull of her Firefly. Wiping her eyes desperately, she smelt the eerie scent of freshly spilt blood. Her hands dripped with the liquid. She looked down shakily.

* * *

At her feet lay the motionless body of Captain Smith. Or, what was left of it. Half his head was missing, due to the impact of the bullet on his head. Blood smeared the floor and hull of the Firefly. One of the eye sockets was missing an eye. Bits of brain matter was flung everywhere. A few moments of silence followed, before the cry of realisation rang out.

"Sniper!"

Only now, did she fathom what had happened; Darjeeling's face turned an icy shade of white, and she leapt onto the turret and down into the Firefly as fast as she could, landing on the floor of the turret with a crash as Irene dived underneath the tank for cover.

Assam and Orange turned around. Seeing Darjeeling covered in blood, their eyes widened with horror.

"Darjey, are you alright?!" Assam yelled as Orange nearly gagged at the sight of their bloodied commander. "Where did it hit you? Are you bleeding?!"

Darjeeling, who just lay there dazedly on the floor, nodded. "Y-yeah…" She whispered. Wiping the blood away, she gagged as an image of the dead Captain floated across her mind. "But Captain Smith isn't. He got shot by the sniper. It's… it's his blood." She caught a cloth that Assam threw towards her, and quickly wiped the blood away from her face and hands. The crack of the rifle echoed across the area again, and a scream of pain could be heard. The sniper had found another victim.

"You got eyes on him?" Orange muttered, as Darjeeling peered through the vision slits of her cupola. She scanned the nearby windows, but saw nothing peculiar. The sniper fired again. This time, she listened intently; the shot seemed to come from her two o'clock. She looked at the appropriate house. There was only one window on the top floor, and it was open. She frowned at it. Something told her the sniper fired from that window.

"Assam, I hazard a guess that the sniper is on the top floor window at your two o'clock." She whispered, as she tweaked the radio. "Major, I think I know the location of the sniper. I'm going to put a shell the window. Have the men ready to stand by and clean up." She spoke.

"Affirmative, Lieutenant." He responded quickly. "Just get rid of him quickly!"

Darjeeling nodded, looking at Assam. "You got it in your sights?" Seeing her gunner nod, she smirked.

"Fire."

Assam zeroed in on the window, and adjusted the elevation minutely, before gently pressing the firing pedal.

* * *

 _18_ _th_ _July, 1944. 1810 hours._

The breech flew backwards as the shell propelled itself out of the barrel with a blinding flash of orange and yellow, before striking the inner wall of the building. The wall seemingly exploded as bits of rock, brick and debris came flying out in all directions, leaving a cloud of dust where the window once stood.

As the dust settled, Darjeeling smirked at their handiwork; a gaping hole was where the window was, and a rifle teetered over the edge, before falling and clattering onto the ground. A few soldiers immediately entered the house, their rifles raised.

Moments later, the came back out, dragging the limp body of the sniper, and laid it on the side of the building. A medic quickly walked over, before laying a tarp over the corpse. Darjeeling breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright ladies. Assam, Orange, resupply the Firefly with fuel, ammunition and shells." She ordered, climbing out onto the turret once again, and climbing down onto the engine deck. "Irene, get dinner ready. I'm starving." She looked down at the now covered body of Captain Smith, before sighing and walking towards Major Haldswoth's command tank.

The latter was outside his Cromwell, and had set a map on top of the engine deck of his tank. Looking at Darjeeling, he nodded curtly. "He's dead, isn't he." He muttered. Seeing Darjeeling nod, he sighed. "He was part of my staff since the second battle of El Alamain. He was a good man. A good officer. Now, he's just another corpse to be buried."

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir." Darjeeling whispered.

The Major smiled faintly. "However, we mustn't let this drag us down." He stated, returning to his rather brisk and purposeful demeanour. "Orders has come through that we and the 1st Rifle Brigade will attack the Bourguebus ridge tomorrow at around midday. I want you to make sure all tanks of your platoon are refuelled and rearmed, ready for the attack tomorrow."

Darjeeling nodded. "Yes sir." She saluted and began to turn back to her tank.

"Oh and, Elizabeth?" The Major suddenly spoke.

"What is it, sir?"

"Good work today. Your contribution to the success of this attack was invaluable." He smiled. "I knew you would make a good officer. You haven't proven me wrong."

The young officer blushed. "Thank you, sir." She replied. "I won't let you down."

As she walked back towards her Firefly, she absent-mindedly turned to look at the tarp covered corpse of the sniper. Darjeeling paused, looking at it, before walking over. Kneeling down, she slowly pulled away the tarp, revealing a rather young looking face of a girl.

A girl with short blonde, braided hair although most of it was covered by the helmet she wore. The girl also had light blue eyes just like Darjeeling's. The complexion and structure of the girls' face almost matched her own.

Darjeeling couldn't help but stare at the corpse. They were almost identical to one another, but they weren't. She gulped and sighed quietly. That corpse could've been her. Her mind raced; the amount of times she had brushed with death was extraordinary. Yet, even now, there she stood; a living and breathing human being. Death could have claimed her at any point. But, why hadn't it?

Standing up, she took one last look at the girl before returning back to her Firefly. As she walked, images of dead soldiers, friend and foe alike, littered her mind. The screaming, the blood, it all convulsed within her brain. Darjeeling shakily took out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling its fumes deep into her lungs in an attempt to calm herself.

'The images, the nightmares…' She thought to herself. 'Every night, I'm desperate to sleep. But these horrific scenes keep playing out night after night after night.' She looked up at the sky; the sun was slowly sinking behind the horizon, its waning light casting a gentle, orangey red glow as night approached. A tranquillity that seemed so surreal. Darjeeling sighed.

"Will it never end?"

* * *

 _18_ _th_ _July, 1944. 1910 hours – German Positions near Saint Lo._

A bottle of French Cognac lay half empty on the desk ridden with maps and documents. A young woman walked over, uncorked the bottle and poured some of the golden-brown liquid into a glass. In her hand, she held the most recent report from the German held town of Saint Lo.

Maho quickly read over the report, and sighed, placing it down onto the table in front of her. Picking up the glass of Cognac, she took a gulp, before setting it back down. The flavour was tantalisingly similar. She picked up the bottle and inspected it. It read: "Rémy Martin, 1935." She smiled, a few fleeting memories floating into her mind. It was the same Cognac she drank in Paris almost 4 years ago, in Paris. The time she spent in Paris was probably the happiest she had ever been in the career within the Wehrmacht.

It was 1940. The Wehrmacht and Germany was at its height. Having won the battle for France, everyone was in high spirits. Maho sighed. Even she herself thought that the war would be finished sooner or later, and that the final victory would be theirs.

Oh, now naïve she was; Stalingrad, Kursk, the Deniper River, and now Normandy. If only her past self knew the amount of pain, suffering and trauma she would have to endure. Maho closed her eyes; even now, images and sounds of the wounded and dying filled her ears and mind. Every night, she would sleep, only to awaken to an intense artillery bombardment, or from a hellish nightmare. Maho wondered to herself. 'When was the last time I had gotten decent sleep?'

The sound of the door opening caused her to lapse from her thought. Seeing who it was, she smiled faintly. "You got news?"

Erwin took off her officer's cap and wiped her brow, before replacing it on her head. "Only bad news. Our Tiger company is very understrength, as well as the rest of the Panzer Battalions. Take for example Miho's battalion; they have only ten Panthers left, of which three are operational. The rest are in for repairs."

"Well that is just great, isn't it?" Maho muttered, pushing the bottle of Cognac to Erwin. "My Tiger is getting repaired. In fact, we only have… four Tigers left? And of those, three of them are not operational right now." She sighed. "We virtually don't have any Panzers left."

Erwin, with the bottle Cognac in her hand, did not reply to her statement. She uncorked the bottle and took a swig, before sighing as well. "Also, our forces defending Saint Lo are about to break. The Americans are stepping up their attacks. They want us to reinforce them. If we don't, we can expect them to take the town by tomorrow."

"It's not like we can reinforce them." Maho spat, frowning as she walked around the room in frustration. "We do not have enough men or tanks. And if we commit what we have left, chances are we'll lose those too." She stopped, looking down at the map. "But if we don't, we will lose Saint Lo. And it will be a major setback in containing the Allied forces within this region." Maho brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. "And if the allies break through, the road to retake France will be open. Then, they'll set their sights on Germany.

As Erwin was about to retort, the creaking of the door signalled the duo that someone was coming into the room. Turning around, she noticed who it was. "Ah, good evening, Miho." She spoke, her expression becoming more mother-like and calm. "Are you okay?" Erwin asked softly.

Miho nodded at both Erwin and Maho, before instinctively walking to the latter. "What's happening?" She questioned, looking at the map that was set down on the table. "I heard you two talking about Saint Lo. It didn't sound too good." Seeing Maho's expression, she sighed. "How bad is it?"

Erwin smiled. "Don't worry about it, Miho." She responded, putting an arm on her shoulder. "It's salvageable. We're just seeing whether we could counterattack at Saint Lo with our current resources." She lied simply. Erwin then grabbed a few files, and headed towards the door. "I'm to meet with some of the staff officers to discuss the situation here."

Watching Erwin close the door behind her, Miho sighed with frustration. "It's bad isn't it." She muttered. Maho smirked, sitting down on the desk beside her sister. Her hand slowly running through the latter's hair.

"It's gotten quite long, you should at least tie it back." Maho stated, taking the latter's sidecap off her head and attempting to comb her sister's hair with her fingers. She then began to tie it into two braids, taking the utmost care and precision as she did so.

Miho opened her mouth to protest, but as soon as she felt her sister tying her hair up into braids, she smiled, and looked up at Maho. "You know, I miss it when you do that." She whispered. "It's been so long. I think the last time you did that was before you went back to the front last year."

Maho smiled, shuffling slightly closer to Miho as she produced two hairclips from her pocket and clipped the braids. She paused to admire her handiwork; it wasn't as pretty as she wanted it to be, but, given the circumstances they were in, it was a pretty good job. She put Miho's sidecap back onto the latter's head.

Turning around, Miho sat down next to her elder sister, and put her head on Maho's shoulder. Instinctively, Maho put an arm round her, pulling her closer. A few moments passed without neither of them speaking, just enjoying the company each other gave.

"You know, even though I said it was a bad idea for you to have joined up, I am so proud of you." Maho spoke, her tone all warm and comforting. "You're doing a great service to the Fatherland. And now that you're in the Wehrmacht, you've grown up so much." She smiled warmly. "It feels like only yesterday when I would be walking you to the nearby park to play in Munich… time really does go quickly." Maho looked out of the window towards the waning sunset as the night began to chase away the daylight. "I may disagree with you joining up, but now, I'm glad that I can serve by your side." She spoke, resting her head against Miho's.

The latter smiled, wriggling closer for warmth. However, her smile faded quickly. "Maho?" She whispered timidly.

"Hm?"

Miho sighed quietly, and looked up at her sister. "The war is not in our favour, is it?" She questioned. "Be honest with me. We're losing, aren't we?"

The elder looked down, and nodded slowly. "Yes." She stated gently. "The Americans will break through Saint Lo by tomorrow, leaving the whole of France in their grasp. In the east, the Russians have the momentum. Our forces there are in full retreat." Maho swallowed the lump in her throat. "It won't be too long till they reach our homeland. Our Fatherland."

"And there is nothing we can do?" Miho replied desolately.

"There is." Maho looked down at Miho. "I need you to stay strong. Stay courageous. Give everything into this fight." She spoke, her tone strong but not too forceful. "Even now, I need you to do your best. Do your duty. To fight not for the führer, but for the Fatherland." She put an arm on her shoulder. "And I will be with you every step of the way."

"I will be there to protect you. I promise."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Finally! It's been a long time since the last chapter, but here it is! Thank you for waiting so patiently~ ^o^

The reason I took so long is that college work now takes priority, thus I have little time to write this. But I've been writing snippets of this chapter on and off...

However, this does mean that new chapters will take a lot longer to write, thus updates will be less frequent. I hope you understand that.

So... Until the next update~ Cya guys later! ^^

Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Translations for any German dialogue will be shown below (May not be 100% accurate. I am not a native German speaker, nor do I study German xD so please correct me if they are inaccurate in any way!)

"Bitte, ich habe eine Familie!" = Please, I have a family!

"Was ist mit unseren Familien?!" = What about our families?!

"Antworte mir!" = Answer me!

"Bitte… " = Please

 **As always, any reviews with constructive criticism will be welcome.**

 **If you've enjoyed what you read, and want to know what happens next, or just interested in my writing, don't hesitate to favourite and follow! It also helps me to know whether you find what I'm writing enjoyable.**


	12. Chapt 12: An Encounter with Fate

**Chapter 12: An Encounter with Fate.**

19th July, 1944. 1000 Hours – German Positions near Bourguébus.

"Reinforce the Bourguébus ridge, command said. They had to tell me at two o'clock in the morning, didn't they?"

Maho growled under her breath as the small convoy consisting of one Tiger, three Panthers and a company of troops on trucks arrived at the village near the ridgeline. They had received word from high command to help reinforce the positions here. Thus, in the middle of the night, a small group from the Panzer Lehr division were dispatched from their own lines near Saint Lo, to help prepare for the defence of the town, and its corresponding ridgeline.

"Look on the bright side, Oberleutnant." Erika spoke, turning back to face her commander. "They could've sent us at dawn; if they did, I'd doubt we would've made it this far." Maho smirked. Her gunner made a fair point. In the daytime, their convoy would've been easy pray for the Allied air force; the Luftwaffe was a shadow of its former self at this stage.

"Well, we've got a lot more to worry about, honestly." She muttered. "Let's hope the Leibstandarte division know what they're doing." She looked to her right to the (she presumed) commanding officer in charge, and his adjutant walked towards them. As the tanks screeched to a halt, and the troops began unloading themselves and their equipment off the trucks, Maho got out of her Tiger, and jumped down onto the ground to meet them.

"Hauptsturmführer Hans Brunner. 1st SS Panzer Division." He extended his hand.

Maho looked at him with a curt expression. "Oberleutnant Ketler, Panzer Lehr Division." She replied, as she coldly shook his hand. Hans looked at the convoy, then back at her

"Oberleutnant Maho Ketler?" He asked. "The Black Lady of Soborwka?" Seeing her nod, he smirked a little. "They talk about you in the Kriegsberichter, and your heroics have been broadcasted on the newsreels several times. Your reputation precedes you."

Maho smiled faintly. "Perhaps, but we have a battle to win right now, Herr Hauptsturmführer. May we go over your plan of action?"

Hans gestured for her to walk with him. "The British will most likely attack through the town of Bourguébus. They do want to capture the town, after all. The majority of our infantry are committed to defending the town, as well as two platoons of Panzer IVs. The ridgeline is our advantage." He stated, as Maho walked up towards the ridgeline. She slowly picked up her binoculars which hung from her neck and assessed the situation.

"You picked a good spot, Herr Hauptsturmführer." Maho smirked as she peered through the binoculars. This spot gives us an optimum position to lay fire down into the town, and the surrounding roads leading up to it." She put her binoculars down and turned to face Hans. "We have the element of range; our guns can penetrate the British armour easily at that distance."

Has nodded. "I have told our tanks to space out over the ridge, and to hull down. That way, they will not be seen easily."

Maho thought for a couple of moments. "Herr Hauptsturmführer, with your permission, I will take my Panthers to the left flank to secure it, and look over the entry point of the town. I can also get there quickly to reinforce it if necessary. I will keep the infantry here in case the British decide to flank us." Hans nodded.

"Very well, Oberleutnant. You may do as you wish."

The young woman smiled, and saluted, before walking back to her Tiger tank. The driver's hatch opened, and Ernst's head popped up. "Where are we going, Oberleutnant?" Maho pointed towards the left flank.

"Get the Panthers and our Tiger towards the ridgeline near those trees. Make sure we are hull down. Keep the infantry on standby. We'll call them up if the British get too close." She then climbed in and sat into her seat quickly.

* * *

 _19_ _th_ _July, 1944. 1020 Hours._

Looking through her binoculars once more, Maho surveyed the surrounding area for any potential chokepoints. "Erika. See the lane at your eleven o'clock?" She questioned. "I range it in at around 1km. And the road leading into the town, just at the crossroads, around 2km."

Erika traversed the turret and peered through her optics. "You sure? I'm guessing more 2.5km. That's pushing it, even for my standards, Oberleutnant." She joked, turning around with a smirk.

"Erika, you hit a target at three kilometres." Maho stated plainly. "Don't doubt your abilities; you're the reason we have a reputation as one of the best Tiger crews in the Wehrmacht." She gently put a hand on the latter's shoulder.

"I still think it's down to good luck." Erika spoke, adjusting the elevation minutely.

Maho smiled slightly, and looked out onto her left; the Panthers she had brought had also gone hull down; their turrets were barely visible to anyone looking towards the ridgeline. "Well, if it is luck, I'm sure it'll last." She whispered, sighing as she spoke. "What are the chances we can hold them off?" She asked slowly.

Erika turned around. "As high a chance as we make it." She replied. Maho nodded and yawned. Climbing out of the turret, she slid down and looked down at the town and its surrounding bocage.

Taking a breath of fresh air, she stretched. Hearing footsteps however, she turned around to see Miho behind her. "Is your Panther in position?"

The latter nodded. "So, are we just digging in and holding the ridgeline?" She questioned.

"Not exactly." Maho replied. "We'll be doing that for a bit, and if the situation gets untenable in the town and surrounding area, we'll get involved." She smiled. "I'm counting on you to do your best today."

Miho smirked. You can count on me."

Maho smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "That's my little sister. Make me proud." She spoke softly, as Miho nodded and walked back towards her tank. Following her sister, Maho quickly climbed back into her Tiger, and leaned back in her seat.

"So, what do we do now, Oberleutnant?" Felix questioned, whilst fiddling with a wrench that he had in his hands.

Maho shrugged, and rubbed her eyes slowly. "We wait for the British to make their move." She mouthed, stifling a yawn as she did so.

She was fatigued; she barely had any sleep for the last two days. And now, she was about to partake in combat once more. Her eyes slowly began to droop as she rested the back of her head on the cold, plain steel of the Tiger's turret, before sliding into a quiet slumber.

 _19_ _th_ _July, 1944. 1320 Hours._

"We've got enemy movement!"

Hearing the shout, Maho's eyes jerked open as she quickly looked through her binoculars to affirm her fears; sure enough, over the horizon, the distinctive trail of British armour was on the move.

Erika looked through her gunner's sight "The British are here already?!" She exclaimed. Maho shook her head.

"No, they're on their way. It'll take them some time to navigate through the bocage." She responded calmly. "And once they're in range, we make our move. They won't be able to see us."

Erika smiled. "We can attack them then." She stated quietly.

Even in her apparent calm and calculating demeanour, Maho couldn't help but nod and smirk a little.

The British had no idea what was to come.

* * *

 _19_ _th_ _July, 1944. 1325 Hours – Approach to Bourguébus_

 _"First platoon, turn left on the next intersection, make sure the infantry keep with you as you approach the town."_

 _"Roger that sir."_

 _"Second platoon, take the right on the intersection. Make sure to keep infantry close by."_

 _"Smith, Brown, follow the infantry to establish a base of fire around the eastern side of the town once you get there."_

 _"Watch the ridgeline and the hedges boys, keep your eyes on a swivel."_

 _"Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Jerry could be anywhere. They could be watching us at this very moment."_

 _"Steady yourself boys, no need to scare yourself shitless when there's no need for it."_

Listening to the radio chatter, Darjeeling scanned the ridgeline through her binoculars. Being at the back of the convoy, she was relatively safe; in all fairness, it meant she would be the second to get hit in an ambush.

"Anything to be seen, Darjey?" Assam muttered as the tank rolled over a bump, causing a loud rattle through the steel hull.

Darjeeling looked down and shook her head. "There is nothing." She stated plainly. "Correction. They maybe some enemy at the ridgeline, but I cannot see them."

Assam smirked. "Well, best be prepared then." She spoke. Darjeeling smiled and took out her map. They were nearing the intersection. If all went to plan, her troop would take the right at the intersection, and flank the town to prevent any enemy armour from reinforcing the troops inside.

The convoy soon began to split off into their own units, and the intersection was full of vehicles turning left and right, whilst some were carrying onwards. The infantry was disembarking their troop trucks and advancing on the sides of the road, as the armour rolled forwards towards their objective.

Darjeeling looked on as her troop turned left at the intersection. "Winters, you're with me. The rest push on and commence the flanking manoeuvre."

"Roger that Lieutenant."

Darjeeling looked down at the infantry accompanying her. "Want a ride?" She gestured to her Firefly. The grinned, and the troop stopped momentarily to allow the soldiers to hop onto their tanks. "Is everyone on?" She asked. Seeing the commanding officer nod, she smirked. "Well, let's get goi-"

One of the Cromwells at the intersection suddenly exploded in a fireball as a shell screamed and slammed into its thin side armour. Moments later, another tank was hit; this time in the turret. Flames shot out of every crevice as the fire spread through the tank. One man crawled out of his hatch, visibly on fire as he rolled around screaming in agony, whilst shells continued to pound their armour.

"Let's go let's go!" Darjeeling shouted, as the Firefly, and everyone else raced to spread out and not become an easy target for the Germans.

As the Firefly rolled forwards at its top speed, Darjeeling scanned the binoculars. Sure enough, muzzle flashes from the ridgeline could be seen. Her heart sank. That meant they were easy prey for either the tanks or anti-tank guns that were dug on the ridgeline. However, she soon heard the sound of shells shrieking overhead, and witnessed the explosions of high explosive on the ridgeline; artillery had been called on them.

"This is our chance. The tanks are occupied with the other forces, and with that artillery barrage." Darjeeling stated. "Once we reach the town, we will secure the entrances and eliminate any armour." She looked at the infantry. "I'm sure you boys can handle yourselves?" She joked, giving them a small smirk. They grinned. "We can handle ourselves missus, don't you worry." One of them spoke up.

Reaching the road into the village, the soldiers quickly hopped off the tank, and assembled at the side of the hedge. Darjeeling pulled the bolt on her .50 cal machinegun. "Orange, load a HE shell. Winters, do the same."

"Roger that."

Orange quickly loaded the shell into the breech. "Clear!"

Darjeeling took a deep breath. "Everyone ready?" She muttered. Her crew nodded. "Alright. Irene, turn left."

The Firefly slowly rolled forwards, before turning left into the street. Instantly, bullets pinged off the front of the hull followed by the screaming of a shell. However, the shell missed her Firefly by a couple of inches.

Darjeeling ducked down as bullets whizzed over her head, before returning with her own burst of machinegun fire. The accompanying Cromwell slid in beside her, and fired, hitting a concealed anti-tank gun at the end of the street. "Take out the machinegun nest!" Darjeeling shouted, firing her .50 cal at the German positions to suppress them. The soldiers ducked down instantly under a hail of bullets that smacked against their sandbags and flew right over their heads.

Seeing the opening, Assam quickly locked her sights onto the machinegun nest and opened fire, sending a high explosive round which exploded at its mark. Once the smoke cleared, the machinegun was lying on the floor in pieces, and the nest was reduced to no more than a smoking pile of sandbags and debris.

The infantry, which were behind the two tanks, sprang into action as they charged forwards, spraying the retreating Germans with lead. Several fell with holes in the back of them, never to rise again.

A second burst of machinegun fire sent bullets flying down the street. Two soldiers were hit; one instantly collapsed onto the floor as the bullet sliced through his helmet and head, whilst the other fell, and began screaming in agony as blood sprayed from his chest. One of the soldiers loaded a PIAT, before taking aim and firing the weapon. What followed was an explosion which left a gaping hole where the window was, and a body dropped onto the floor with a thud.

Seeing the area clear, Darjeeling sighed with relief. "Move forwards." She ordered. As they rolled past the machinegun nest, a German soldier, although wounded, suddenly reached for a nearby panzerfaust. The latter's hand quickly reached for her pistol, and she emptied a few rounds into the man. He choked for a few seconds, blood trickling from his mouth, before becoming silent and still once more.

"Winters. Accompany the men to their objective. I'm going to go tank hunting." She stated.

"With all due respect, Lieutenant, are you sure that's a wise idea?" He replied. "You'll be on your own."

Darjeeling smiled. "I can take care of myself. I'll be fine." She answered. "Irene, turn right at the next junction."

"Aye." She responded, and the Firefly lurched to the right as Winters and the remaining infantry pushed on deeper into the town.

The Firefly was soon concealed around the corner of a building overlooking one of the entry points into the town. Darjeeling had received word that Panthers were spotted nearby her position, and that Winters had engaged one just a few moments ago. Moreover, radio chatter had indicated a Tiger was closing in, and that it had taken out at least four Cromwells.

Darjeeling quickly glanced at her map. "We'll stay here for another minute, and then we'll move off this entry point from the north. However, something had been on her mind; she remembered the shot that took out the Cromwell at the beginning. Something about it struck her as odd. Their reconnaissance had said that the distance between the town and the Bourguébus ridgeline was around two and a half kilometres. Only a very talented commander working in conjunction with an equally skilled gunner could have accomplished that shot.

Darjeeling frowned, pondering at the thought. Then it came to her. The blood in her veins froze with horror. She had realised who she was up against. And if she was correct, Darjeeling knew what was about to happen.

"Irene, get us out of here!" She shouted. The Firefly lurched backwards just as an ominous squeal of tank tracks got louder and louder. They managed to back into the side street just as the Tiger approached from the opposite end of the main street.

* * *

 _19_ _th_ _July, 1944. 1410 Hours_

The Tiger rolled down the street the Firefly was on just a moment ago, before coming to a stop just before the turn into the side street. Maho smirked. "They want us to play cat and mouse." She stated. "That, we shall do. That Firefly will definitely have relocated by now and will be waiting for us."

Erika grinned. "So, what's our next move Oberleutnant?"

"Ernst, take us round to the junction and swing left." Maho ordered. "Hold up around the back of town." Erika blinked in surprise.

"We're falling back?" She spoke, almost forcibly spitting out the last words. "Why?"

Maho smiled faintly. "You'll see why soon enough." She then smirked. "Miho, Bartel; take your Panthers up to the north west of the town. Eliminate any tanks there, before going to the intersection. I'll lure the elusive Firefly out, and we'll take it out."

"Roger that, Oberleutnant." Both replied promptly.

As the Tiger rolled into position, Maho scanned the potential points where the Firefly could emerge from, or could be hiding. "Erika, turn the turret to your two o'clock. I see a shadow." She muttered. The turret slowly rotated to where Maho stated; sure enough, there was a silhouette on the wall opposite. "Seems like our adversary decided to hide between two houses." Maho spoke. We'll drive them out. "Fire at the wall, Erika."

Erika nodded and pulled the trigger.

The shell slammed into the wall, sending bricks, cement and debris everywhere like shrapnel all over the Firefly. Luckily for Darjeeling, she had buttoned down the hatch; if not, she would've been cut to pieces. "Irene, full ahead! Now's our chance!" She yelled. "Assam, hit the Tiger! We only have one shot at this!"

Irene smashed her foot onto the accelerator pedal and the Firefly lurched forwards at speed, with its turret pointed squarely at the Tiger as it sped down the road perpendicular to the Tiger. Assam saw her chance and pressed the firing pedal.

The shot screamed out of the barrel, and hit the left side of the Tiger's turret, before ricocheting off. The Tiger replied, but its shot was narrowly off its mark; the shell flew past the Firefly by mere inches, before hitting the house at the end of the road.

Darjeeling grinned. "Good try m'dear." She put her hand on Assam's shoulder as they raced towards another intersection.

Maho opened her eyes, allowing the ringing in her ears to subside slightly. "They're coming towards your position, Miho." She spoke through the radio. "Bartel, take up an ambush position to take them out. Miho, fall back in case they get through. I'll flank them."

"Roger that. Moving in to intercept now."

As the Firefly rolled down to the intersection, Darjeeling felt a slight shiver run down her spine. Something was playing up; and she didn't like it. "Stop the tank." She muttered. Irene quickly parked on the brakes and the tank screeched to a stop.

Darjeeling gingerly stuck her head out of the commander's hatch, and looked around. Her eyes focused on the road ahead; there was a with a small barn at the side of it. It was big enough to hide a tank behind. Her eyes narrowed. "Orange, load HE, then Armour Piercing immediately after. On the double." She ordered. "Assam, take out the barn, then take out the tank behind it."

Assam turned to face her superior. "Are you sure there's a tank hiding there?" She whispered. Darjeeling put a hand onto her shoulder.

"Just trust me." She replied.

Orange quickly loaded a HE shell into the breech. "Clear!"

Darjeeling exhaled calmly. "Fire."

The first shell exploded on the side of the barn, taking out the support of the building as it collapsed in a pile of dust and debris.

As the dust settled, the clear silhouette of a Panther was clearly visible. Its turret began to turn towards the Firefly, the 75mm gun baring down on them.

"Assam, take him out!" Darjeeling yelled.

Assam quickly adjusted the 17-pounder gun and pressed on the firing pedal, just as the Panther fired its shot.

Darjeeling felt the shell scream past her face inches away as she watched a shower of sparks fly off the Panther as their own shell ricocheted on the turret cheek. She roughly punched Oranges' shoulder. "Another round!" She screamed in desperation. "Quickly!"

Suddenly, a shell flew right past them, and hit the side armour of the Panther. The latter whirled around; behind her was Winters' Cromwell. She smirked. "Assam, fire!" Her gunner eagerly complied, and the second shell found its mark. Flames licked up the open commander's hatch, which soon turned into a pillar of fire several feet high as the ammunition cooked off inside of the tank.

"Nice of you to drop by." Darjeeling spoke through the radio. She heard Winter's chuckle lightly.

"We were told to reinforce you. Most of the German defenders have been pushed out of the town. Our orders are to hunt down any remaining enemy armour within the sector, before moving to our rendezvous point just outside Bourguebus."

The former nodded and flashed a smile. "Very well then. I would require some help." Darjeeling stated. "We have a Tiger on the loose. I've been trying to take him out but it has proven to be rather… elusive." She muttered. "And I suspect that they would've retreated to a strategic position to await our next move." Darjeeling quickly climbed out of her Firefly, and jumped onto Winter's Cromwell.

"I'd reckon they are regrouping around Soliers." Darjeeling reckoned. "It's the most logical place they'll be."

Winters nodded. "Our troops are attacking Soliers. We can cut off their escape from the north if we head there now."

Darjeeling nodded in agreement. "If we attack through the main road, it'll lead us into the middle of the town. Then, we split up and hunt for them. Clear?"

Winters smirked. "Clear, Lieutenant." He replied.

The young officer smiled and hopped back into her Firefly. "Alright, we're moving straight ahead into the small town of Soliers. The British are already assaulting the town, and we have our orders to make sure no enemy armour escapes in one piece." She ordered. "Everyone clear on what is happening?"

"Aye, Lieutenant." They all replied.

Darjeeling put on her headphones. "Good. A stich in time saves nine." She stated calmly, as the Firefly and Cromwell rolled down the road towards Soliers at speed.

* * *

 _19_ _th_ _July, 1944. 1510 Hours – Outside Soliers_

"Are we clear on the plan of action?" Maho stated, as she held a map in her hands. Miho took her own map out, and circled where her sister had told her to.

"Yeah." She replied. I set up an ambush just outside the town. I take out the Cromwell, and you will find a way of taking out the Sherman Firefly." She smiled faintly. "Just make sure you arrive on time. I don't want to be left alone dealing with two tanks."

Maho smiled and put a hand on her sisters' shoulder. "When am I ever late to the action?" She muttered softly, before climbing into her Tiger. Its engine roared into life she reversed the Tiger into an easily concealed position away from Miho's concealed Panther. The duo had picked a strategic location to lay their ambush; Miho's Panther was situated in between two houses, its tall profile hidden behind a bush. It overlooked a road and an intersection where Maho's Tiger was lurking behind. If everything went to plan, the British would come across the road perpendicular to the intersection, and she would take out the lead tank, whilst Maho would come out and take out the other tank.

About ten minutes later, two tanks began to crawl up the road towards an intersection in the town. Darjeeling looked around, and leaned out of her commander's hatch to take a look in front of them. "Winters, do you see anything?" She spoke into the radio.

"Er, nothing so far, Lieutenant." Came the swift reply.

Darjeeling sighed and picked up her binoculars. She scanned the houses in front. Something caught her eyes.

A gun barrel, although well camouflaged, was sticking out from the bush. Her eyes widened in horror. "Winters! Tank in the bush!" She shouted into radio. However, her warning came too late.

The leading Cromwell took a direct hit from the concealed Panther, the sound of shearing metal and the noise of the gun going off was deafening. The turret exploded and propelled itself up around ten feet, before landing on the floor with a crash on the ground.

"Assam, shoot the tank!" Darjeeling yelled as the Panther moved forwards to get a clearer shot. The former quickly traversed the turret and lined up the Panther's lower glacis in her sights before firing a single shot. Assam smirked as flames began to lick from the engine deck. Darjeeling, from the commander's hatch, saw five crewmembers bail out of their burning tank. She was about to congratulate the gunner on the shot, but the sound of squeaking tank treads on her left made her turn her head.

What she saw made her blood run cold in her veins.

Maho smirked, and the turret of the Tiger began to swing towards Darjeeling's Firefly.

"Assam, 9 o'clock! Tiger! Hit it now!" She screamed in desperation.

Irene traversed the Firefly slightly, speeding up Assam's time to line up the turret at the Tiger. "Come on Assam! Shoot the fucker!" She screamed.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Orange yelled.

Assam quickly slammed her foot onto the firing pedal, just as the Tiger fired.

Darjeeling was thrown back by the impact of the Tiger's shell scraping through their thin side armour and smashing into the engine. She soon felt a hot, burning pain as oil and steam began to flood the compartment, before flames began to lick the interior of the Firefly. Her mind immediately kicked into survival mode.

"Everyone out! We're on fire!" She shouted, climbing out of the commander's hatch and grabbing onto Assam's hand and hauling her out. Orange and Irene clambered out seconds before the entire crew compartment was engulfed in flames. "Go! Get out of here!" She shouted, pulling her pistol out as she saw two figures tumble out of the turret of the Tiger and onto the floor one after the other. Her eyes narrowed as she aimed at the female who gingerly got up to her feet, unaware that Darjeeling was pointing the pistol at her. The latter's finger slowly closed on the trigger.

Seeing the ammunition was about to go off inside the Firefly, Assam quickly grabbed hold of the unaware Darjeeling and dragged her back a few paces. Moments later, the ammunition exploded, sending shrapnel flying everywhere as the crewmembers dived for cover.

Darjeeling looked up, and saw the coast was clear. "Let's go!" She shouted, standing up and grabbing hold of Irene and dragging her upright as the rest of them scrambled for cover, as they heard German artillery shells scream towards them. Clearly, the Germans had panicked, thinking the area was about to be overrun, thus began shelling their own positions, as well at the British advance. She pushed Assam and Orange away as the first shell exploded on top of a house, showering them with wood planks, bricks and other falling debris as the street filled with smoke.

A dozen meters away, Maho crawled onto all fours, before hoisting herself up shakily. Her face had a long cut on her cheek; cuts adorned her arms and face, and a small piece of shrapnel was embedded in her side. She looked down at her torn uniform and groaned in pain.

"Oberleutnant, are you okay?" Felix asked as she dragged Maho away from the Tiger. Erika soon followed suit; however, she seemed to be in an even worse condition than Maho. Her head was bleeding heavily, and Ernst and Christian began to dress Erika's wound.

Maho, who was looking at Erika dazedly, nodded slowly. "I'm fine." She muttered. "Get Erika out of here. I'll make my way back."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Erika whispered, her face scrunched up in pain. Maho looked down at her.

"I'm getting my sister. Now go!" She shouted, waiting to make sure her crew were on their way before making her way to Miho's position, where they were taking care of their wounded driver with a medic. Seeing Maho's bloody face, Miho's eyes widened in horror.

"Maho… are you-"

"I'm alright. Get him up and get away from here." Maho quickly stated, getting them onto their feet and pushing them away.

"But what about you?" The younger sister enquired, ducking as another shell exploded in front of them in a spectacular fireball.

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" Maho shouted, before turning around and retracing the steps her crew made. However, as she staggered back, ignoring the throbbing, stinging pain in her side as she quickly made her way back to the intersection, a shell exploded directly in the centre, throwing her to the ground.

Darjeeling had just gotten up from the last explosion, and was making her escape when the shell exploded about a dozen meters from her. She suddenly felt a shooting, hot pain soar up her leg as she was thrown to the floor by the explosion. She swore under her breath as she noticed blood seeping from her leg. Pulling trouser leg up, she saw a small piece of shrapnel, no more than an inch and a half long, embedded in her left leg.

She looked around dazedly, her vision blurred as she stood up, wincing as her foot made contact with the ground. Through the smoke, she noticed a shadowy figure slowly making its way towards her. "A-Assam?" She muttered, wiping dust away from her eyes. "Is that you?" A small smile crept up on her face.

However, her smile vanished as a woman clothed in black staggered towards her. Darjeeling's eyes narrowed. It was her.

Maho looked up at her adversary, and her face turned to a growl. She had to settle a score. Adrenaline coursed through her body as she tackled the woman to the ground, laying several punches at her face, but Darjeeling managed to block one, and delivered a swift kick into her stomach.

Rolling around, Darjeeling managed to pin down Maho's legs, before laying a punch onto her face, but the German managed to wriggle out of her hold and Darjeeling felt a sharp pain in her chest as she had the wind knocked out of her by a powerful blow to the stomach.

She collapsed, wrenching and holding her stomach as Maho dragged her upright, before slamming her into the wall. Maho kneed Darjeeling in the stomach once more, before going for a right hook. Surprisingly, the latter caught the punch with her fist. Darjeeling, now using the last of her physical strength, grabbed hold of Maho, and threw her to the floor. She dodged a punch, before retaliating with one of her own. She felt her knuckles connect with the latter's mouth.

Maho, tasting the blood in her mouth, spat it in Darjeeling's face and she rolled from underneath her enemy, and dragged Darjeeling a few paces before kicking her onto the floor. She unsheathed her combat knife and tried to force it into the latter's chest. Two hands immediately grabbed her arm, and for a few moments, they struggled, each attempting to gain the upper hand in the confrontation.

Darjeeling managed to grab hold of Maho's wrist, and twisted her arm hard. The latter yelped in pain, before dropping the knife as it clattered onto the ground. She managed to connect her knee onto her adversary's chest, causing Maho to land on the floor hard. Darjeeling then pinned her lower body, and her hands closed on the German's throat.

Wriggling frantically, Maho gasped for breath as her hands pushed against Darjeeling's weight, desperately trying to alleviate the pressure on her throat. Bright lights danced around in her eyes as her hand desperately reached for her sidearm, and with a sudden burst of strength, she smashed the handle onto Darjeeling's head.

The latter cried out in pain, blood dribbling from the area of impact as Darjeeling collapsed on top of Maho, her head spinning wildly. Through her watering and blurry eyes, she saw Maho crawl out from under her, a pistol in her hand. Darjeeling raised her arm in a feeble attempt to grab hold of it, was met with a foot crashing down onto her arm as Maho stamped on it, causing a hoarse scream of pain to emanate Darjeeling. She tried to push herself up, but the German officer stamped on her chest, effectively pinning her down onto the floor.

Maho smirked. She had her adversary right where she wanted to. Her hand tightened on the handle of the pistol. She aimed it right at Darjeeling's head. Her finger was poised to pull the trigger.

But something told her not to.

The latter paused, looking down at the helpless, pleading eyes of Darjeeling. Maho stared into her eyes, before looking away. Her mind was conflicted; the militaristic part of her said she had to kill. It was her duty. She swore an oath to Hitler for her utmost loyalty and obedience. However, other side said to let her go. She'd done enough killing in her lifetime. Killing was part of her job. Usually, it was inevitable.

This time, however, it was different. She had a choice. To kill, or to spare her. Killing Darjeeling meant she was ending the life of another soldier, like the thousands of others she had slain; albeit she was one of the most challenging adversaries she had ever faced. But, to spare her would be the honourable, and more importantly in her mind, the right thing to do.

Still making sure Darjeeling could not suddenly wiggle out and attack her, Maho slowly lowered her pistol and placed it in her holster. Seeing Darjeeling's relieved, but confused expression, she sighed quietly.

"Go." Maho muttered in English. "Go back, and end this godforsaken war."

Darjeeling slowly stood up, her hand placed on the head wound she sustained. "But that would likely mean Germany will be destroyed." She replied slowly. "And you want that?"

Maho looked round quickly, before she forced a smile. "Yes. Destroying Nazi Germany means the end of the Nazi regime. But, the Fatherland will survive. Germany always survives." And with that, she staggered off towards the German positions, her hand clutching her bleeding side.

Looking on, Darjeeling watched her adversary disappear out of sight in the smoke and debris, before she slowly began to limp in the opposite direction for a good while, occasionally stopping to let her injured leg rest.

Soon enough, she heard the distinct footsteps of soldiers, and she took cover behind a wall, peeking out slightly. With a sigh of relief, she realised those were British troops. She slowly emerged from her hiding place, her hands raised in the air as a precaution. "Afternoon, boys." She spoke.

The soldiers quickly raised their weapons, but upon seeing the British uniform she wore, they lowered their weapons. The commanding officer gestured towards her, and two soldiers ran forward, and Darjeeling put her arms around both men's' shoulders, as she half walked, half hopped to the back of the group.

"You look rough, don't ya?" A soldier remarked, with a glint in his eyes. Darjeeling smiled back.

"I had a rough day, you see." She replied, as she was helped up onto a troop truck. As soon as she was inside the truck, the driver reversed a couple of paces, and they were on the way back to the staging area.

Darjeeling looked back at the battered town, she breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, she was safe. The young officer looked at her pale, bleeding hands; she wondered whether her fellow crewmembers had made it out alive. "Don't worry too much Darjey." She whispered to herself. "They'll have made it out alright."

As the truck drove its way down the long country roads of the bocage, the words Maho spoke echoed within her mind repeatedly.

 _'End this godforsaken war.'_

 _'Destroying Nazi Germany means the end of the Nazi regime.'_

Darjeeling frowned, trying to convey a meaning out of the words. Maho was a German soldier. Her words made almost no sense, given she was a German herself, therefore her loyalty lay with Germany and Hitler. But, she remembered Maho's tone of voice when she spoke that sentence.

The latter's tone was emotionless. Defeated. Desperate. A voice pleading for all the killing, all the nightmares, all the brutality to stop. She wanted it to end; the years of being a soldier had taken its toll, physically and psychologically.

Darjeeling sighed sadly. She finally realised the truth about her adversary; Maho was obviously fighting for her country, but not for the Nazi regime, nor for Hitler. The bitter resentment she felt in the Maho's voice about Nazism was clear. In the end, she was a soldier caught up in her nationalistic pride for her country, and enlisted to make her country greater than ever. However, the way the war had turned out slowly destroyed her will and morale; until now, she was only a shell of her former self. Not fighting for Hitler, or for his fascist regime; but for her own survival, and the survival of her homeland.

Brushing the thoughts away from her mind, Darjeeling rolled her trouser legs up, revealing a small, bloody hole in her leg where the bullet had lodged itself. Her fingers brushed across the wound. She gritted her teeth as the gentle touch caused a spasm of pain up her leg. Every part of her body was sore after the encounter with Maho. Still, she was glad. At least she was still alive and more or less well.

* * *

 _19_ _th_ _July, 1944. 2015 Hours – British perimeter around Bourguebus._

"Just hold still, it's going to hurt a bit, but hold still."

Darjeeling grimaced as the medic fetched a pair of tweezers, before slowly began to extract the shrapnel from her leg. She stifled a cry of pain as the shrapnel was slowly pulled out from the wound. "How bad is it?" She muttered, watching a dribble of blood run down her leg.

The medic smirked. "You're lucky it ricocheted off the floor first." He stated. "The wound would've been a lot bigger if the shrapnel hit you straight away." He then got out a dressing and bandage, and wrapped it around the wound. "Just be careful with that leg for now." He continued, dabbing the blood away from the head wound Darjeeling sustained, before wrapping a bandage round her head also.

Nodding quickly, Darjeeling smiled and stood up slowly, allowing most of her weight to rest on her good leg. "Cheers doc." She replied, flashing a quick smile as she made her way out of the aid station and went outside.

Once out of the building, Darjeeling looked around for her crew. She soon found Assam and the rest of them standing to the side of a building, each with a cigarette in hand.

The latter saw their commander walking towards them, she flashed up a smile. "So, you made it back, Darjey." She stated, pulling her into a gentle hug as Darjeeling smiled, before she did the same with Orange and Irene. Noticing the bruises and cuts on her face, Assam frowned. "Did you fight someone?" She asked.

Darjeeling nodded, catching the cigarette packet Irene threw at her. Lighting the cigarette with the lighter, she took a short drag, before exhaling the smoke. "Unfortunately, I did." She muttered. "But something rather peculiar occurred."

"Oh?"

She looked down on the floor, and sighed. "She let me live." Darjeeling spoke softly. "She could've killed me there and then, but she didn't." Seeing the confused gazes of her crewmembers, Darjeeling continued. "She had a gun pointed at my head as I was on the floor. She was ready to kill me." She looked down. "But, I could see the conflict in her eyes. You could almost see the inner workings of her mind and conscience."

Irene looked at Darjeeling. "Is it who I think it is?"

Darjeeling nodded. "The very same."

Assam threw Darjeeling a confused look. "But, isn't that wrong? I'm sorry, but the Germans are bloodthirsty killers. They're the ones who started this war." She stated, crossing her arms slightly.

The former smiled and nodded slowly. "That's what we are told. And I feel that in some cases, it is true." Darjeeling spoke. "But, sometimes we may jump to conclusions too quickly."

Assam frowned. "I still don't get it."

Darjeeling sighed, and looked down. "I guess she couldn't bring herself to kill me." She muttered. "And I guess she thought it was the right and moral thing to do." She smiled faintly. "I guess not every German is a bloodthirsty killer, hm, Assam?" She playfully elbowed her.

"Perhaps, but I still don't buy it." Said Assam slowly. "Oh and, before I forget. Someone wants to meet you in the command room." She spoke, gesturing to the building on her left.

Darjeeling looked at the building, then nodded, throwing her cigarette onto the floor and slowly walked towards the entrance. Turning back around, she noticed Assam giving her a quick smile, then a wink. The former flashed back a smile, before proceeding to enter.

Once inside, she gradually made her way towards the closed door on the left. Her hand slowly reached for the handle, but paused midway upon hearing voices; it would be better for her to just listen, rather than to burst in unannounced. Darjeeling stepped closer, and pressed herself close to the door. She soon heard the conversation Major Haldsworth was having with the occupant inside.

"… Of course. I suspect your injuries are fully healed?"

"Yes. Clean as a whistle, Major. Frankly, I am quite fortunate to have survived the ordeal."

Darjeeling gasped as she heard a rather familiar voice emanate inside. 'Surely, it cannot be.' She thought to herself.

"Did I tell you we lost Walter Smith? You know, my second in command?" The Major spoke slowly.

"No, you haven't sir. I'm so sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"He was shot by a sniper. Took his head clean off." The latter replied. "But we mustn't dwell on that, Lieutenant. In fact, seeing you are probably the most experienced officer in the squadron, it is with pleasure I promote you to the rank of Captain. You will also retain your position as troop leader, but you will also be my squadron 2IC. Congratulations, Captain."

"Thank you, sir, I shall uphold these duties to the best of my abilities."

"Good, good. Now, I need to meet with the other squadron leaders for a debriefing. I shall see you later."

The door opened, and Major Haldsworth slowly walked out of the room. Noticing Darjeeling standing in the doorway, he gave her a curt nod as she saluted him. "Lieutenant." He acknowledged her, before putting on his officer's cap on and heading outside.

Hearing the front door shut, Darjeeling breathed slowly, calming her nerves as she gently pushed the door open, and entered the room.

* * *

The interior was sparsely decorated and furnished. A large wooden table was situated in the middle of the room, festooned with maps, charts and documents. A typewriter was placed precariously at the left edge of the table, right where the only seat was. A bottle of Scotch whiskey was standing on top of two maps, pinning them to the table, whilst a glass held down a crumpled corner. The dimly lit room was suddenly lit up slightly as the man lit a candle lantern, and placed it on the shelf nearby. He then turned around to face Darjeeling.

Upon recognising the man, Darjeeling's heart skipped a beat as she desperately tried to contain her elation. "… James?" She whispered, almost spitting out the words in utter shock.

James smiled, walking towards Darjeeling. "It's Captain, to you." He replied back with a smile as Darjeeling threw her arms around James' frame and held him in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you so much…" Darjeeling mouthed, looking up at him as she pulled James closer towards her, so close that she could feel his heart beating against her own chest. Darjeeling could feel his arms wrap tightly around her waist, and she smiled at the sensation.

Her hand reached up to his cheek, and her delicate fingers traced a long scar running down his almost immaculate face. A tear slid down from her eye as she struggled to contain her emotion. "When I saw your tank get hit… I-" She began, choking up slightly as she spoke. "I thought you had died… An-d-d it would've b-been my fault-t…"

James nodded, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "It's okay Elizabeth…" He spoke calmly, his arms wrapping around her even tighter as she sobbed quietly into her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself over what happened…" He whispered, attempting to console her. "You could not have guessed the outcome of that engagement. No one could have. Besides," James spoke, smirking slightly. "I'm still alive. I'm still here."

Darjeeling nodded, a weak, watery smile etched on her face as she looked up at him. They paused for a moment, looking into one anothers' eyes; hesitating. Darjeeling smiled, and slowly leaned forwards, letting their lips meet tentatively. She felt a crazy, hot feeling coarse through her body like electricity as she lost herself to her lover's lips and his tight, comforting embrace. Her worries and fears seemed to melt away in an instant; it was a bliss. To feel James' strong yet gentle arms wrap around her body. To feel the weight of his body press against hers. To know that he would always be by her side, until death.

* * *

The sudden shriek of artillery shells caused the duo to abruptly break away as the shells exploded near the vicinity, sending shockwaves across the entire area. James quickly pushed Darjeeling onto the ground and shielding her as the shells continued to fall around them. Darjeeling grimaced as a shell exploded half a dozen meters in front of the building, the orangey yellow glow of the explosion filling the window as it smashed into hundreds of pieces.

The shelling then suddenly ended as quickly as it begun. Smoke rose through the air as Darjeeling crawled away from underneath James and she stood up, giving him a hand as he did the same. She looked outside, and saw the craters the shell had made, and her ears picked up the moaning and screaming of the wounded outside. Darjeeling's' mind snapped back into rational thinking once more; her rationale as a soldier kicked in.

"I need to check on my crew." She stated, as James nodded, both quickly running out of the building and towards where their tanks were parked. James immediately went to his Cromwell as Darjeeling rounded the corner to where her crew were before she left them. Luckily, they were right where she thought they would be, albeit a little shaken. "Are you okay?" Darjeeling asked, hoisting Irene and Assam up with each hand, as Orange unsteadily stood to her feet.

"We're fine." The latter replied, dusting herself off and putting her beret back onto her head. "Although I'd be much happier without the Germans shelling us for once in a while."

Darjeeling grinned and nodded in agreement. "Yes, but I'm afraid that is a luxury we do not have. And did you know Captain Moore is back?" She asked, looking at Assam and winking at her.

"Of course, we knew Darjey." Assam replied, giving the latter a playful punch in the arm, before giving her a quizzical look. "Wait, he's a Captain now?"

"Yes, he was promoted literally a few minutes ago." Darjeeling spoke. "He is the squadron 2IC now after Smith was killed, but he will remain as our platoon commander."

"And that platoon commander has some important news to tell you."

All four crewmembers nearly jumped out of their skin as they heard James' voice emanate from behind them. Turning around, Darjeeling smiled. "Captain Moore." She stated, saluting. The rest of her crew did the same as he returned the salute. "You've news for us?"

James nodded. "Yes. We have orders to hold the positions around the Bourguébus ridge. But, our squadron will be kept in reserve as we have suffered rather heavy losses." He informed them. "Thus, we will not be seeing action for at least tomorrow, if not the next few days as replacements arrive. So, get some rest. You all deserve it." He flashed a smile at them, before walking off to the next group of tank crewmen.

As he left them, Irene smirked a little. "Did anyone notice he seems a little… different?" She asked. "He appears to be kinder. And less cold."

"That does seem true." Assam responded, as Orange also nodded in accord.

Darjeeling smiled as she took out her cigarette packet and tossed it to Assam. "Well, war can change a man." She muttered, lighting her cigarette as she spoke. "Sometimes for better, or for worse. Luckily, for James, it's for the better I presume." She suddenly looked up as she felt a raindrop fall onto the side of her cheek. "Well ladies, I guess we should find ourselves somewhere more comfortable to spend the night." Darjeeling pointed to the house opposite them. "Perhaps that would be a good place."

The rest of the crew nodded in agreement and they half walked, half ran as they entered the house in a bid to escape the rain falling upon them. Entering the kitchen, they noticed that the cupboards were rather well stocked, as well as not a few number of bottles of wine and a bottle of cognac. Assam ran outside to quickly fetch some of their rations, and returned with two tins of canned chicken and spam. When she returned, she found a large loaf of bread, two jars of stewed fruit, and an opened bottle of cognac.

Lighting the lamp with a match, Darjeeling sat down and stretched slowly, enjoying the rather dim, yet cosy glow the candle emitted. "Come on, ladies, sit down." She spoke, as she cut four slices of bread and handed it to each of them. "We've got a long night to pass."

Irene smirked, and lay back in her chair. "It's been so long since I've sat at a table and ate." She muttered, nodding in thanks as Darjeeling passed a slice of bread to her. She opened the canned chicken and took a spoonful and put it on the bread, making a crude sandwich.

"Hear hear." Assam replied, taking a swig of cognac, before her face scrunched up and she forced it down, coughing as she did so. "Damn, this is strong stuff." She gasped, her hand held to her throat as she continued to cough and splutter, amidst the laughter of Darjeeling, Orange and Irene.

Darjeeling, more sensibly, poured some of the cognac into a cup, and drank it in one sitting. "See? It wasn't so bad, Assam." She teased, sliding the bottle to Orange, who then gave it to Irene, who also choked slightly as the alcohol slid down her throat.

"See? I'm not the only one who can't take alcohol." Assam spoke playfully, as Irene returned with an insult so ludicrously funny they continued laughing about it for the next few minutes.

Darjeeling, meanwhile, had a lit cigarette in her mouth, and had zoned out of the conversation the rest of her crewmembers were having. One part of her was relaxed, happy; this was the first time since she was able to properly relax with her crew. No, her friends. She was so glad to have Assam and Orange by her side. They were her childhood friends. Irene, too, had settled down and become so much more than Darjeeling had thought she would be the first time she met her. The latter remembered their first encounter; Irene had given her direct insubordination. She was a strong willed, outgoing, and capable girl who did not accept authority easily at first, but, over time, she had softened, and opened up to become part of her crew. She was the spark that kept them all going; Irene was the one to speak words of encouragement whenever their morale was low. She was a great talker, but an amazing listener as well. Darjeeling smiled; what would she do without her friends?

However, the other part drifted back to the words Maho had spoken to her earlier. Those words of desperation. Wanting her own side to lose the war, so that she could escape the horrors and nightmares the war had thrown at her. And in conjunction with that thought, came Assam's opinion about the Germans.

 _"The Germans are bloodthirsty killers. They're the ones who started this war."_

Darjeeling frowned. Does she really mean those words? Yes, the Germans started the war, but it didn't mean all German soldiers were bloodthirsty killers. Maho, for example sprung into her mind.

Yes, she must've done unspeakable acts of murder, but haven't they themselves done the same? Darjeeling reflected on all the tanks they had knocked out. Each tank had crewmen inside. Were they all bloodthirsty killers? Or were the majority fighting a war they did not sign up for, or signed up under false pretences of a quick and easy victory?

She sighed. Darjeeling knew that some Germans, especially the SS, were bloodthirsty murderers who enjoyed the bloodshed and slaughter the war gave them. But, there were also some Germans who had joined, thinking the war would only last a short period of time, only for it to drag on for years. Those, were the soldiers she knew were not killers by choice. 'Those are the soldiers who are broken.' She thought to herself.

'Those are the ones who are tired of it all.'

* * *

21st _July, 1944. 1415 Hours – German positions near Saint Lo._

The kübelwagen stopped just in front of the house used as the command headquarters, and Maho slowly got out. Wincing slightly, she slowly made her way inside the HQ, and saw Erwin next to the central table, looking down at the maps and charts neatly placed around. All around them, radio operators and other men were receiving radio messages from the radio sets, others on typewriters relaying the messages onto paper.

Looking up, Erwin's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the latter walk in. "Back already?" She exclaimed. Seeing Maho gingerly walk up towards her, she sighed. "I thought you were to stay and rest up for a few days."

Maho shrugged, stretching carefully and slowly. "Well, as your adjutant, I thought I would be more useful here, than in a hospital bed." She muttered in reply. "Besides, they said as long as I don't do move too erratically, the wound shouldn't open up again." Maho then glanced over the map of the area, and the enemy positions. "So, what is the situation right now?"

"Saint Lo has been taken by the Americans. The Panzer Lehr are holding the line right now, but knowing our limited numbers, Generalleutnant Bayerlein does not want to commit our forces to the fight." Erwin muttered, brushing her blonde hair away from her eyes. "He says we should expect a few days of downtime, whilst our Tigers are getting repaired." Erwin sighed. "On top of that, the division is taking heavy casualties in both infantry and panzers. I doubt we will be able to hold the line for much longer."

Maho frowned, but nodded in agreement. "The situation is becoming untenable. But, we must hold off the Americans for as long as possible." She spoke. "However, we cannot do anything until the high command issues us orders to move to the front."

Erwin was about to reply when a courier from upstairs entered the room and passed a telegram to her. Upon unfolding it, her eyes widened with surprise. "You've got to be joking…" She whispered, her face breaking into a smile as she looked up at Maho, a stark contrast to the expression she was fielding just moments prior. "It can't be true."

Maho looked up at her. "What is it?" She asked, a small smile crossing her features. Erwin passed her the telegram. Straightening the paper, Maho slowly read the contents of telegram.

 _To General Command Panzer Lehr Division: for the Panzer-Lehr-Regiment 130, Hauptmann Erwin Brandt._

 _In view of your continued and proven heroism I award you as the 2364th soldier of the German Armed Forces, the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross._

 _Adolf Hitler._

 _Führer Headquarters, 20 July 1944._

"Knight's Cross eh?" Maho smiled, giving Erwin a firm handshake. "Congratulations. You really deserve it."

Erwin smirked. "I have a feeling that you had something to do with it." She muttered as Maho shrugged sheepishly.

"I may have submitted the letter of recommendation to the regimental commanding officer." She replied slowly. "And I guess when he approved it, Generalleutnant Bayerlein approved, and had it sent up the chain of command."

Nodding slowly, Erwin pocketed the telegram before taking out another. "On another note, I received this a few hours ago." She said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "After the bomb plot on the Führer, we have orders to re-swear our oath of allegiance to him again."

Maho rolled her eyes. "The Reichswehreid?" She muttered. "Wasn't performing it when we enlisted enough?"

"Apparently, the Führer wishes that in sight of this attempt on his life, that all members of the Wehrmacht have to re-swear the oath of allegiance. It is an order; thus, we have to follow through." Erwin explained slowly. "I need you to get the company assembled. We need to get this done." She spoke, sighing as she did so.

Maho nodded. "Jawohl."

* * *

21st _July, 1944. 1445 Hours_

The men of the Tiger company were gathered in the village square, the enlisted men stood at attention, with Maho and Erwin in front of them. Their regimental commanding officer walked towards them, and they all stood to attention, before saluting him.

"All of you, raise your hands, and repeat after me." He spoke, his voice full of authority.

Maho, Erwin and the rest of them raised their right hand with the index finger and middle finger extended upwards; the last two digits are curling downwards against the palm, before repeating the oath of allegiance.

 _"I swear to God this sacred oath,"_

 _"That to the Leader of the German Empire and people, Adolf Hitler,"_

 _"Supreme commander of the armed forces,"_

 _"I shall render unconditional obedience and that as a brave soldier I shall at all times,"_

 _"Be prepared to give my life for this oath."_

As Maho repeated the oath of allegiance, she wondered at the point of it all. In all honesty, she hated Hitler. She hated him for sending her to the east, to fight a doomed battle from the very beginning. At first, she held some hope of success, but upon hearing the failure to take Moscow in the winter of '41, she knew the battle was lost.

And the catastrophic defeat at Stalingrad solidified this belief within her. She was there; she saw the desperation in the eyes of fellow comrades who never made it out of the meatgrinder of a city. She saw the immense suffering they endured. But, until the final hours, they all held hope in the Führer, that he would send a relief force to help them. But when no one came to help, when the resupply by air slowly dwindled and stopped, they all lost hope.

By that point, Maho realised the war on the east was lost. And she lay the brunt of the blame on the Führer; for sacrificing soldiers, good men, her friends and comrades, to fuel his political gains of eradicating the Bolshevik Jews of the east. What was the point? To secure land for a greater Germany? Bullshit. With the Russians closing in on the east, and Allies landing in the west, she knew that the fatherland was doomed. It was only a matter of time before Germany would fall.

But Maho knew she had to fight on. Not for the Führer, however. She had to fight for her sister, her comrades, for Erwin. All those who she cared about. But above all, she fought to preserve the German people. The German culture. The Germany way of life. And most importantly, it was her homeland.

She had to fight for Germany.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 _I tried something new~ I merged the German and British perspective in this chapter. I felt it was needed. Tell me whether it was a good idea or not~_

I'm sorry~ I've been inactive for so long. It's down to a number of reasons. Mostly due to college commitments and exams, but I've been suffering from writer's block too ^~^ it has made writing almost a fiendish nightmare. But hey~ I managed to pull through, and the newest chapter is here!

However, I am sad to say we are nearing the end of the story, but don't worry, there will still be a chapter or two to come before finishing~ On another note, I am so honoured to have you lot read and critique my fic! I never expected so many of you would find this interesting, let alone follow/read/review it! From the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU ALL! :D :D

I have finished my exams, but it has taken a toll on me, physically and mentally. I am in the process of thinking on what to write for the next chapter, but I have gotten practically no planning done. But don't fret~ the new chapter will come out at some point (Please be patient :D)

Oh and before I forget, **Please answer the poll on my profile!** It asks what sort of story you want me to write after the main series has finished. **A answer will help me! So please please please take a look, and choose the narrative that you want to see most!**

Until the next update, Cya~!

Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Translations for any German dialogue will be shown below (May not be 100% accurate. I am not a native German speaker, nor do I study German xD so please correct me if they are inaccurate in any way!)

"Generalleutnant" = German equivalent of lieutenant general

"Reichswehreid" = The oath all members of the Wehrmacht had to swear; it pledged personal loyalty to Hitler.

 **As always, any reviews with constructive criticism will be welcome.**

 **If you've enjoyed what you read, and want to know what happens next, or just interested in my writing, don't hesitate to favourite and follow! It also helps me to know whether you find what I'm writing enjoyable.**


	13. An update on my situation

Heya everyone.

Just a small update on my situation. It's been a hard summer; I've been busy preparing for final year of college, and I also have a quite severe writer's block at the moment. Nothing is coming to my mind. And now that the academic year about to start again, I'll have much less time to work on this.

But don't worry, I'm sure the situation will improve itself over time. Chapter 13 will come out, I assure you. When, however, I am not too sure.

Thank you for your understanding and patience.

Deathvoltz~


End file.
